The Patterns of Destiny
by Seshaddict
Summary: Destiny is playing its cards. Kagome's heart is uncertain. Kikyou’s heart is reborn. Naraku wants to get a Demon Dog Lord out of his hair. Sesshomaru realizes he is not as omnipotent as he thinks, and InuYasha is going to learn that he may get his wish
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_Introduction and Summary:_**

Destiny is playing it's cards. Kagome finds that her heart is uncertain to whom it belongs. Kikyou's heart is reborn from her demise. Naraku plots to get a Dog Demon Lord out of his hair, and Sesshomaru will learn he's not as omnipotent as he thought he was. InuYasha will discover that sometimes we get what we wish for in the least expected ways- and for a price we had not wanted to pay.

This is a story of love, betrayal, and choices. A final battle looms upon the domains of Earth, and the realms of heaven, hell and earth will be shaken with events that will come to be. The outcome will change the world as it was, to the world it will come to be today.

Author's Note: Regarding updates and review requests:

This is a story that has been on my mind for a while now. I have the basic storyline pretty much plotted out- I just need to write up the details and add the polish for a finish. (Takes more time than it sounds like it should.)- Though I promise to update frequently, and set out a time line at the end of an update if there are events which will delay me.

Usually, I should be able to let you know the next time to check in if I suspect a greater than 4 day delay. Please be patient- and check in around the time I mention. Sucks - but Reality does go on, you know.

I would love to hear your opinions and comments. Any correction on spelling, names, or terminology is always welcome.

However, as the story line is already in existance, please don't ask me to change it.

Hope you all enjoy!

Seshaddict.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in Inuyasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter One: When Gods Meet -**_

Rouykuma the God of the Hells met with Akara, the Godess of the Heavens. "Have you realized of the things to come?"

"Do you think I am ignorant of what trespasses upon the domains of Earth? That it is your very own minion who ensures your vile intentions are enforced?" she calmly answered back. Her voice ethereal almost, as was her physical self. She was glowing in a pale white moonlight, her white skin, hair, cloths, sword and wings all with equal unearthly beauty and calm. None of it reflecting what she held with in her: Holding back the fear and rage that had entered her heart when she had _finally_ realized what the destinies had proclaimed. Rage was never appropriate - it was an ominous sign when that emotion gripped the heavens. She had never thought she would fall into his cluches- that the destinies would abide his wishes.

She had not seen what had been coming- and anger and fear were now her constant companions.

Kami! The Destinies! The fickle creatures were loyal to none- and in their own right, balanced their aid between the realms of good and evil. There were many such beings – and their work and will even she could not enforce. Request yes, but enforce – no. She wished for once that they were not so even in distributing their loyalties.

The grin of malice that spread upon Rouykuma's face was not one Akara wished to see face to face directly – _ever again_. But this one instant, her mission was to deter – and if possible, save the great souls of those close to her very heart.

That was the _only_ reason for this meeting- for if Rouykuma agreed- the fates could be deterred among the level of the Gods. It would not fall into the realm and shoulders of the fallible living beings of Earth.

However, if Rouykuma's face was a reflection of his intentions- she was grasping hope by sugar threads.

"Rouykuma, will you cease this nonsense? "

He stared intently at her – his soulless black eyes darkening, if that were at all possible. "No."

She stopped herself from releasing the gasp that lay with in her chest at the brutal finality of his answer.

" You are already altering destiny! You have altered the future of it already; The kingdom of the earths will not be able to recover from such loss!" She paused, and stared at him, " Your incarnate has enough to pleasure your sadistic need for pain and torment. You are well aware that by winning the destinies to your whims this time, you will lose their favor another time? Why would you waste such a gift on this? These lives will not add to the power of the Hells. But by changing their fates, you will bring the downfall of the earths."

Akara paused to see if he would relent- after all, the mercy of the fates would be much better used for another victory for him, one that would win a war instead of a mere battle for the gouls of evil………he would be a fool to waste such power to play with mere mortal beings. It was a sin upon her soul for pointing it out to him.

Rouykuma appeared unphased. He quirked a brow when he caught her look.

"And I may return the question." His evil voice returned, " Why would the queen of the heavens worry _so _incistantly about my whims regarding 2 souls?………._I _am in the mood for torment _You_ should know better than to waste meeting me for _merely_ this?" poison dripped from his words. Satisfaction, unholy knowledge and deadly intent laced them.

His intent found its mark………….**_He knew_**.

How much and how she knew not. But _he knew_.

IT was in the gloating in his eyes. IT was the only reason he would do this.

Though she strove for calmness, her unrest must have shimmered above her façade of control- for the vile creature's smile turned more carnivorous than before.

"Ahh….Akara. Your heart beats rapidly." He cocked his head to the side- studying her like a bird of prey. The rage of hell burned in his eyes as he continued, "I must wait to see how it breaks."

His whispered words were deadly in their aim.

She found for the first time that she could not turn away, and let the fates play out as they willed. She found for the first time in Eons- since the beginning of time and the cycle of good and evil, that she wanted to fling herself at his feet begging for the mercy she knew he did not have. Every thing in time seemed to stop with the horror that was screaming in her heart. And his eyes watched her…….as though he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

Calming herself, Akara tried to force herself to act as a goddess of heaven – one who must watch all things that happen in the three worlds of existence with detached emotion, and determined ensurance that good would ultimately prevail even in the face of legions lost to the devil. This time, she was not sure she would be able to do it. For once, she felt as fragile and as fallible as those upon the earths……….for once, Rouykuma's arrows had accurately pierced her soul and her heart, and there was nothing she could do about it………_for even she was at the mercy of the fates._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please Note:**_

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in Inuyasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 2: The Demon of Death-**_

Simgha, the nefarious demon of death sighed. A new battle was looming in the horizon of earth- and its outcome could and would indeed change the course of history.

It would be a burden for him to continue this life, for he would undoubtedly be overwhelmed with work once the full fledged battle started. Already so many wrongs had happened. Already so many had died.

It was his duty to claim back and return the souls of those deceased on Earth to the planes of heaven, hell, or tormented pergatory- depending upon the life the dead demon or human had lived here on Earth. He had never gained any pleasure from his work. It had been a duty he had proudly and properly carried out since nearly the beginning of time.

He was tired. His long life was endless, and in his youth, he had felt he would never willingly relinquish living to join those among the dead. How wrong he had been to scorn the brief lives that humans lived – their frequent passing keeping his ghouls so busy. For now, he wished for nothing more than release from this living world on earth- where he had done his services to the gods for so long.

He wished to become among the sweet resting in the afterlife. He knew his could and would go to heaven- for though none on the 3 planes of existence loved him, he had always lived his life to serve his duty. He had done that duty to perfection. There were no sins upon his soul to hamper it's journey to a joyous afterlife.

He would be replaced- there had already been one born who was ready for this service. The boy demons youthful exhuberance a contrast to his weariness: an exhuberance that would soon be needed for the job ahead.

There was only one way for his death however. It was at the hands of one worthy to slay him. There was only one sword in existence that could do that – and he thought fondly of the owner. The mere boy that owner had been when he had first encountered him. Undoubtedly the boy would recognize him, their interaction had been one that that demon boy would not forget.

Now with these new developments, he had an idea. Being the demon of death allowed you the vision to see what the fates decreed. He had decided to warn it's newest victims of their possible plight. He felt no happiness at what he had seen. He did not want to be the one to carry out the sentences of death when this new battle came to be. _No, Indeed he did not._


	4. Chapter 4

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Dreams and Terrors:**_

Sesshomaru awoke with a start from his dream. This one that had been so vivid. It was unusual for him, but he felt his heart race and had he been human, his body would have been coated in a sheen of sweat. The dream had been troubling….It had been of battles and blood- his own?- he was not sure. His father had been there- as had his mother; they had been weeping………_and so had she_.

Obviously his battle with Ghunki had shaken him more than he had thought.

Rin shuffled in her sleep- opening one lazy eye- "Are you ok Sesshomaru -Sama?" she voiced sleepily with concern.

"I am fine Rin, - Go back to sleep."

Jaken had not moved at all, his gentle snoring well heard in the night's quiet.

His little ward nodded at his reassurance, snuggling deeper into the fur covers and promply fell into her own blissful slumber.

His thought returned to his dreams, regal forehead furrowed- a very uncommon occurance for it's owner. Ghunki was not a formidable opponent. Their battle almost child's- play to Sesshomaru. And this was not the first time nightmares had haunted him.

_Why was he having night terrors after so long_?

He had suffered them before his mother's passing and then the last time had been again before his father's demise. For him, Night Terrors had never been anything but har-bringers of terrible events to come in his life. He fully believed they portended the future……or at least that he had that strange ability to see snatches of the future when danger arose in his life.

_But there had never been anything he could do about them._

He had never been able to change the course of things to come. As always, the dreams were just fragments- never complete in giving him an idea of exactly lay ahead. They only served to warn him that what was coming would not be to his liking. That and to frustrate him when he found how the flash of dreams actually fit in reality with it's actual occurance.

Events on Earth were reaching a pinnacle. He had felt that air of expectation in the world. As though all of the heavens and hells would finally see what was to come about on Earth. It had much to do with Naraku and his bastard half breed brother. They were at the very epicenter of this mess.

And now he had been pulled in- and for some reason, recently an uneasiness had started to roll through him. He did not like the turn of events since Mt. Hakurai.

He did not like the fact that Naraku had been untraceable again. And he didn't like the feeling that a great event was going to take place- and that it would be destiny changing. He felt it in his gut- and his gut had never lied.

Was it this reason that had brought the d reams back? These terrible haunting dreams? - of such sweet happiness once again being wretched out of his grasp. It could be the only possible reason why a pair of blue eyes had started the haunt his waking thoughts and slip into his sleep and dreams. With everything he felt coming in the future- these dreams were beyond foolish. _They were dangerous._

Seshomarou shook his head.

This would not do. Of late, a certain human was preoccupying more and more of his thoughts.

She had not yet captured any emotions, but he was not one to hide behind lies. If he continued on this line, she would pass that barrier he had always had. He knew his inner Demonic self didn't care- would be more than pleased to pass that point….. but he had always in his own way been honorable. She was the love of his brother's life…….and there was absolutely no honor in the fact that he now found her to be what he had always wanted.

_That he found her irrisistable._

Cynically, he laughed silently within himself- it was the story of his life. That his brother always seemed to have what ever it was that he held precious and pined for…whether it be the InuTashio's regard, love, sword, loyal friends -or the girl whom he feared he was falling in love with.

Cursing his recently uncontrolled emotions- and caging them once again under his steel self control, he resolutely shut his eyes, and forced himself to relax – and keep his mind and heart empty as they had always been.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 4: And So it Begins……….**_

Kagome sighed as she rode her bike up after the bouncing form of Inuyasha.

This was the 19th day in a row that they had camped outside. Food supply was scarce, and no villages had come in view until today– _how odd_.

Sango and Miroku walked beside her.

They had all alighted from their ususal modes of faster transport to enter the village they had spied from the air. Very soon the forest should clear to the farms and fields they had spotted from above. She hoped she would be able to sleep upon a soft bed today, to bath in something other than a cold stream. Hotsprings _also_ seemed to have grown scarce in this new uncharted region.

Miroku felt his obsession start up again.

Before him, in all its glory was the taunt bottom that tormented his dreams. Giving into the need, he saw his hand- almost as if he were watching it from a distance- twitch as it went toward it's victim. Then the happy lust that filled him as it made contact with the taunt muscles- the rubbing making him aroused.

Whack! Bham! Smash! ---"Hmph! Argh!" Fumes could be heard- but he could barely see beyond the stars that flew around in front of his eyes.

"You absolute Lech!" the words bitten out with fury. Yes, His Sango was feisty.

Kagome's sighed laugh could be heard. Considering that he had probably lost vision in one eye for the next week- and had more bumps upon his head than a two humped camel- he was sure it was his plight that gave her _so_ much entertainment.

Before he passed out, he wanted to be sure he had incited more of a reaction….after all some emotion was better than none in return for his affection, right?

"Ahhh…..Kagome Sama- do not feel left out……..Had you been off that bike, I would never have left you feeling out."

Thwack! Bhamm ,bhamm, _bhamm!_ …….He felt himself losing conciousness as his body pictched forward into the pit of darkness……_**Kerrrplat!**_

– Ahh……Sango's fury was perfection in itself. If he died at her hand, he would die a happy man.

Kagome's face was finally losing the furious blush that Miroku's perverted comment had started. But her furious embaressment was nothing compared to the absolute glory of Sango's anger as she continued to bash the lecherous monk into the ground.

Recollecting herself, and realizing that it was usually Miroku's……_ah_, charm, that gained them the entrance into the villages they stayed- Kagome ventured to put a hand upon her friends shoulder.

"Sango- I think he's unconscious, you know?" She hesitantly began. Her friend whirling around- fury etched in every feature. Then as if realizing herself, forcefully calming her raging emotions, Sango stomped off.

Of recent, Sango had had much less tolerance and much more desperation when it came to Miroku's wandering hand. Her jealouy and unsure emotions playing so much havoc that she had not noticed that the monk _may_ flirt and speak- but that for sometime now, his hand had never touched another.

It was like there was some honor among lechers, Kagome thought sarcastically. _Not_ that that was going to win Miroku any points.

InuYasha watched the monk fall into a heap on the forest floor.

"What ' ya do that for? Now we're going to have to drag him around with us!" He voiced- knowing it was going to be himself who got stuck with that job.

Sango's glare however silenced him, as he went over and picked up the Monk.

"_Well, Well_….it appears there are trespassers in my forest."

InuYasha straigtened from his bent position, Miroku slumping back to the ground, as his hand reached for the hilt of the Tetsaiga.

Everyone had turned in unison- almost violently at the whispered voice. It's cadences reeking of danger. Kilala let out a sound of distress, while Shippo scurried to hide behind the nearest tree trunk.

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon its owner.

He was a large blue tinged demon in the form of a man– enormous in his proportions and build. His muscles were powerful and toned- and that made his unusually large pot belly seem odd. But the abdomen did not detract from the power that radiated off this being. If anything, on him- it seemed appropriate. He was old despite his appearance of health. His hair hung in thick dreadlocks of white hair, skulls and bones entwined in it to form his macabre hairdo. Ancient creases ravaged his face. Eons of knowledge looked out from ageless eyes.

It was then that her gaze fell upon his fangs. Two large incisor teeth- which were thick and large compared to that of other demons she had seen. They were also pointed outward- everted so to speak. But that again did not detract from their sharp danger.

His hand gripped a large black stone club- ornate with bold designs in gold and silve;. Some ancient long forgotten language inscribed upon its surface. Around it glowed a glittering blue that matching his own skin tone. And there were glowing blue waves that surrounded his enormous form.

His voice while having been whispered was commanding and…in some way _ominous_.

He was dressed in the skins and hair of some animal- she did not wish to know what it had been in life.

He smelled like_……death._

Unknowingly, she took a step back – his ki was powerful, and his smell almost gagged her. She was surprised she had not sensed him earlier. She should have at least caught of whiff of his terrible scent! Had he masked it? Why had InuYasha not sensed him? She turned to look at her companion.

Inuyasha looked like a snarling dog- _literally_.

His teeth were bared, fangs enlarged, eyes turning red - growling- snarling . His stance making it obvious the hairs on his back were raised, his whole demeanor showing his readiness to attack the being before them.

His demonic transformation and aggressive stance did not seem to perturb the demon, who maintained his lacklonic pose. Leaning against a giant tree, club loosely held in one hand dragging to the ground- He seemed _bored _and relaxed- an insult to the hanyou demon who was obviously wishing to battle him.

Wanting to calm Inuyasha- who for some inexplainable reason was turing demon- Kagome went near him, placing a hand upon his own. Itimmediately calmed him.

She pleaded, "What is it Inuyasha? – Please, ….please don't turn demon on me." Inuyasha's eyes started clearing- but his aggressive pose never faltered.

The Blue demon's eyes had initially encompassed the group as a whole- but now sharpened to focus on Kagome.

"_Ah…..Griha Salaam Uh Ahgharam Shi Midoriku, Priestess of the Earthly Realms_." His head slightly bowed in respect, before resuming it's proud powerful stance.

Kagome had no idea what he had said- but only understood that he was speaking to her by the look in his eyes directed towards her and the last few words of his sentence.

"I don't know what you are saying" she whispered.

"I know" He said in return " It was merely a salutation to the soul with in you- a soul that will understand the language that I spoke."

InuYasha's growl deepened- it was obvious the demon's regard to Kagome did not please him.

Miroku had come wide awake- and had heard the demon's words. _Priestess of the Earthly Realms?_- his eyes went from the demon's slight bowed head to his futuristic friend. His eyes widening- he had heard that title before. He knew to whom that title belonged. It was writ in ancient texts and manuscripts. His attention focused, razor sharp, on the two speaking.

Kagome was equally confused. Speaking to her soul? – was he was speaking to Kikyou's soul? Or her soul- right? Didn't Kikyou speak the same language as she? She had never had such trouble understanding the priestess's words.

It seemed mind reading was among this demon's talents- his eyes continuing to bore into her…… "I would not speak to the soul of one so weak, priestess Kagome." He said. Flicking off an imaginary dust speck off the shoulder of his horrid clothing as he straigtened his back from the tree trunk he had been slumped against. His club raised up and put behind , the handle resting on his left shoulder. . His Ki surging and was making her dizzy with its strength. "I spoke to the true soul you are reincarnate from_………the soul of Midoriku_."

"What do you want, demon?" It was Miroku's powerful forceful question that broke the stupor that the revelation had caused among his friends. "Who are you? What is your purpose to find the soul of the great priestess?"

Miroku's whole body ached, and while his voice boomed in the clearing, he knew he looked like a mess, thanks to his inability to control himself. But this demon's ki was different from any he had ever encountered. It was demonic- yet it was not.

The demon's attention winged away from contemplating Kagome and focused on the monk.

"Ah, Monk. Interesting you would ask me ………." He paused. " I have come to ask," his gaze again focused razor sharp upon Kagome's, as he completed his answer "the Priestess Kagome to slay me." His face showed the satisfaction he gained at being able to have surprised them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 5: Messages of Destiny**_

_Sesshomaru felt it - a powerful presence had entered the forest moments ago. InuYasha was in the forest as well, with his friends. It was going to encounter his brother's group. Sesshomaru sensed that this meeting would not be a mere accident- That it had been the intention of this being all along. It had hunted them……_

_That ki - It seemed familiar somehow- yet he was unable to place it. Deciding to investigate, he raced forth, picking up speed. Normally he would not have bothered- knowing InuYasha could handle his problems, however something told him that right now the foolish Hanyou was out of his league. _

_Sesshomaru raced forth not sure why there was urgency but simply felt that there was._

_Trying to validate his rapid flash through the forest to get to his hanyou brother, he convinced himself that he was getting involved because of curiosity;perhaps to see the demon would bring his memory back?- as to why this ki was so recognizable to him….. and why it was not recognized as that of any family, ally or foe._

Meanwhile, further away in the forest clearing, a blue demon also sensed him, and smiled to himself.

"Slay…….." Kagome stuttered as sweat broke out on her forehead. "Slay……you?"

The ancient intimidating giant in front of her merely nodded regally.

"Why?" She asked desperately, hoping he had _not meant_ that he wanted to battle her- _all _because she was some reincarnate of some soul. This reincarnation business was really starting to irk her ire.

"If you do not slay me, priestess, I will be forced to battle you to the death………and I assure you, it will not be I who shall perish in such a contest."

Inuyasha rushed forth to put himself between them,

" Battle this you blue bastard!" he shouted as he raised the Tetsaiga- shouting "WindScar!" as he brought it crashing down.

Earth and rubble splaying out from the impact – as the sword's attack raced towards the blue demon.

InuYasha had rushed to attack so swiftly that he had not hear Sango's gasp, Miroku's "No! – Inuyasha!" , Kagome's "Stop!" or Simgha's satisfied "So be it."

A short distance away, still on his swift path towards their location, Seshomarou felt the power of the windscar attack- and how it did not even dent the ki of the demon it had aimed at. Brows wrinkled in question – _who was this_?

As he continued to race towards the unknown demon….

Kagome had been thrown back with Inuyasha's attack- landing unceremoniously on her rump. She had an aweful feeling that Inuyasha's poorly controlled temper had really landed her in a soup this time. She had hoped to placate this creature before her and hopefully talk him out of this slaying business. All hope of that had just ended with InuYasha's attack.

The being was not even dented. 

Miroku had been more to the side of the attack Inuyasha had unleashed – his view of what was happening unobstructed. His eyes widened, as brows rose in disbelief. The windscar had gone _around_ him….never at or though him. The iridescent blue waves about his form almost a barrier – though they did not appear to be.

The demon was unscathed- and his countance showed no irritation or anger- instead he seemed to find all this amusing.

"_Hanyou son of Inu Tashio_- you do your great father a disservice to attack so freely, without regard to what is right and just?" He frowned, "Did you even bother to hold your temper to see if I could be deterred? If what I wanted was appropriate? NO!- You assumed that I would attack this bearer of Midoriko's soul."

"Oh yeah! Well I don't know what justice you were looking for when you started threatening Kagome with battles in which it would not be you who would perish?" Inuyasha spat back.

"Hnnn……..you are so young….so self assured that your way is the only view there is. It is as though you sit to judge what is right and what is wrong, Inuyasha. I have no grudge with you coming to protect the priestess, but be aware that your anger and hate were quick to direct to me, with no thought of _patience, planning, or any forethought_ – they are the virtues you would be wise to learn from your brother."

" Sesshomarou, Keh! Well if you are a friend of his – then you are no friend of mine. How can you stand there old man and ask me to be like my hated brother? What the hell do you know of it anyways?"

"There is much you would be wise to learn from him- his control, his patience, his thoughts and planning – as _he _would do to learn from you your emotions, your friendship and loyalties that you so easily come upon."

Did the demon actually look _worried_ for Inuyasha? Miroku thought incredulously.

The Blue demon continued - "Inuyasha- your life will not always be so simple. Those that you feel hate and vengence against not so obviously your enemies" He paused, contemplating the furious hanyou, "Oh son of InuTashio, you are not in control of your inner self. There are demons that lurk with in your very own soul that could harm that girl you so firmly protect now, _far more than I could ever hope to_."

Inuyasha bit out "I told you to _Shut UP_!"

But the demon continued to provoke him,

"Tell me, what would you do if the priestess behind you harmed you? Would you kill her?"

"Kagome never would." Inuyasha said with defiance in the face of ancient eyes wise with knowledge of something that made him so uneasy.

"_And if she did_- son of InuTashio, would she find you to be her greatest foe? Or her greatest support?" the words were silkily questioned- something terrible about them.

The demon cut off what InuYasha was to say- raising his club before swinging it out toward the Hanyou. " Don't bother to answer- it is for you to contemplate so that you will be able to answer it _when _the question is put to you !" and with that he swung the great black stone club like a bat towards them- blue waves radiated out blasting back Inuyasha- his form taking most of the hit and protecting Kagome who was also hit back but pushed out of the main force by Inuyasha as he flew back from the impact.

Sango leapt forward – however Kilala refused to transform. Though confused by the odd behavior, Sango went ahead, throwing her weapon at the demon. Stunned when it stopped in front of him, and clattered harmlessly to the floor. By doing so, she had successfully drawn his attention her way.

"Look deeper Deman slayer- look at who it is you are really seeing when you decide who is friend and foe. It would have been infinitely wise for you to have remained aloof from this!" and then she too was flung back with the fury of his attack

She got up, and simultaneously she and Inuyasha attacked.

Miroku watched fascinated as not a single wave about the demon moved with the powerful attack of Sango's blades and Inuyasha's sword.

The demon suddenly leapt into the air, landing where Sango had stood a moment ago. Blue waves crushing everything he landed on.

"Cease Demon slayer! I have warned you- this is not your battle! You of all would not survive were I to seriously harm you."

These are my friends! Any battle of theirs will become a battle of mine!" she shouted as she evaded his destructive club attack once more.

"Ah," he said again in that deathly voice that caused the hair to stand on end. "Is that what you say each time you spare your brother? When you save him from another's wrath?" Jeering her, " That he is your brother , hence all he does- _all that he has become_ is forgivable?"

Sango Gasped – "Kohaku is my brother- and I know I can help him. I know I can save him from himself!"

"You are blinded by your emotions demon slayer – for while the form of your brother persists to remain on this earth- it's because it suits the needs of his new soul and master………._it suits Naraku to use that form_."

"You know nothing of it!" Sango's pain resonated in her cry.

" I know more than you would suppose. I know that you know in your heart that the living brother you once knew is no longer. His mind perhaps for its use had been spared, but Naraku has otherwise destroyed him – demon slayer. His wrong doings and tamperings are many- as foul as any in the Band of Seven. – _He arose them from their graves and incited them! _- Yet you slay them and spare him – I have no respect for misplaced emotions blinding a warrier in a battle so important!" He roared- almost as if he truly despaired.

Calming himself he continued in that soft hateful voice they were all coming to hate, "_Your brother is next to dead_ !– mourn him, and do what would be correct – what is also merciful and loving - by ending his torment and Naraku's vile uses of him!"

With that he slew out the final blow that threw her against a tree trunk, knocking her unconscious.

"_Sango_!" Miroku leapt finally into the fray- fury that this being would harm her.

But before he could open the wind tunnel – the demon eyed him with such commanding presence he hesitated-

"I have not harmed her- I removed her from a battle in which she would be harmed."

Miroku hesitated still thinking.

Inuyasha during all of this had continued his attacks but could not touch the demon.

"Come on Miroku! Snap out of it and help us!" he now howled at his friend.

But the demon had started speaking and seemed to hold all of Miroku's interest at the moment. "Monk- trust your instinct and intellect to guide you to the answers- you will prevent much folly. Do not ever deny them- and I know now they are telling you that I am not here to be your foe!"

Miroku found himself fixed- wavering- then as if making a decision- he nodded- and bent near the unconscious warrier….. "If you _do _hurt any of my friends, you will force my hand demon." He said as he bent beside Sango.

Inuyasha was incredulous! What was wrong with everyone today?

The whole while the demon had been attacking Sango, he had been throwing about his wind scar attack – but the demon had ignored him- as though he were some harmless mongrel puppy.

Kagome had managed to edge her way to the opposite side of the clearing from where the blue demon, InuYasha , Sango and Miroku all were. Butterflies were fluttering as she heard the dialogue given to each of her friends.

For a second everyone had zoned out- Kagome uneasily pondered the words and InuYasha stifled his ire at being ignored, with Miroku and Sango on the forest floor.

The demon saw his chance.

Suddenly, the blue form leapt back closer to Kagome. The blue wave-barrier he had had around his being – now engulfed around him and Kagome.

As everyone belatedly rushed to get to her and found they could not enter the zoned off area, she noted the fury and disbelief on InuYasha's face.

"Miko- I request you again to do as I have bid. Will you?" Boomed the blue demon's voice

Realizing she had to do buy time- Kagome stammered out the question that had been bothering her. " Why are you trying to do this? Why are you trying to have me kill you? _And then_ you want to kill me if I don't- Are you with Naraku!"

"_Naraku?"_ The demon's voice became derisive. "_Hardly_."

"But you know him?" she whispered.

He merely nodded- his eyes started to look dangerous.

"Then you know where we would find him" Miroku now questioned from outside.

The demon ignored him- attentive only to Kagome. So she repeated her friend's question.

"Priestess, it would be wise for you to not hunt that one right now…"he replied after several seconds of contemplation. "Heed that advice. However– if you dare to follow that devil to his heathen home- and risk your very lives – _or what you know of as your lives_- then the Southern Land of Moona Thala Simha is your destination."

Then without warning, he leapt in to the air, his huge form crashing into the ground where Kagome had been- she had barely managed to understand his intent- and get out of harms' way. Then he did it again and again. Splays of dirt displaced by his power spewed out with his landings as he literally tried to crush her. Kagome barely slipped each attack- scrabbling to avoid his crushing technique- her legs scratched and bruised from the hurling stones and earth that sprayed her. She had no arrows- her weapon having fallen while she had initially been thrown aside. Now she dearly wished she had anything- anything at all to fight him with.

It was during this time that Seshomarou had arrived- he spent a few seconds seeing how the demon fought- and there was instant recognition as to _who _this was. Stunned realization that this being was taking so long to stomp out the priestess confused him- Sheshommarou was well aware that his prolonged attacks were utterly unneeded. As he studied his brother and his friends, he realized that they were all unaware of who this demon was. _They were way in over their heads. _

He only briefly contemplated what to do-

Planning to walk away- he saw Kagome slip- she would not have made it and Simgha was landing fast. In that instant he decided to try out something.

Unsure why he made a decision to try- he race out of the trees- at top speed the Tensiaga held out as if charging- at such speeds that everyone only saw the whir of white as he raced in.

Tensiega granted him entrance into the barrier.

He continued his swift advance as he whisked the miko out just as the crash of Simha's landing creating a crater of immense proportions where she had just lain.

Simgha paused, turning – his eyes bored into Seshomarou's- and then they gleamed with some unholy light.

Suddenly it was silent.

Kagome stared at fascinated disbelief at the beautiful profile of InuYasha's brother. Seshomarou had saved her? _Again?_

_For the Reviews:_

_To spiritoftomoe: Thanks for the great review. I am so happy for the encouragement. It means a lot to me... and I hope I do live up to the challenge. I think I have a couple surprises up my sleeve. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

In this Chapter, will start a flash back that will continue through the next 4-6 chapters. They come mostly together in continuation, but there will be one past memory that occurs separately a little later.

I have marked them, so they do not cause confusion- so _**please note these demarkations**_.

I am going to give you almost of them together- so your update will contain several chapters today. I am doing so because it's the best way to impart the tale – so that Sesshomaru's past becomes known to you all at one time.

There will be details - which I hope will not bore you, but instead serve to set my reasonings later for chapters and to provide deeper insight tohis character and his actions to come.

Yep- Lucky for you guys, I felt that posting up several chapters at once would be the best way to be sure all of my readers get the feel for what I am spinning with my story.

Many of you may recognize some of the scenes depicted inside my tale from one of the InuYasha movies- again- _I do not own the InuYasha storyline or characters_- but I have imagined my own tale over it- and this being a fanfiction, there will be times that I show the timelines of where my story takes place in my imagination by relating it to the Anime

_**Chapter 6: Shadows of the Past**_

(Still in the present- right after Sesshomaru enters Simgha's forcefield to save Kagome):

Seshomarou completely disregarded Kagome- his full attention focused on the blue being in front of him. He knew better than to be cavelier about involving himself in this mess. Simgha was not an adversary he was fully confident he could beat. _No one_ could beat death- that was one certainty in this world.

The Taunt silence was broken as Inuyasha finally realized just whom it was that had saved Kagome and made it into the barrier.

"Seshomarou! Damn it! - I knew you would be involved in this somehow!" fury etched in every line of his body- He was furious that his brother had somehow broken through the barrier when he had not been able to.

Some sort of interest sparked in Simgha's eyes as he observed Kagome in Seshomarou's grasp was Miroku's opinion- he was distinctly feeling uneasy with the sight himself- but could not understand it. His mind wanted to form some thought, but for some reason- it was lost as he tried to think why he had such an uneasy feel – as though Seshomarou had not saved Kagome, but instead put her in far greater danger.

"It has been long, Lord of the western lands, since we have met." Simgha finally stated

Shock held everyone immobile as Seshomarou **_bowed _**his proud head for the first time known to any of them, and said, " _This is not a social call_. I would ask exactly what brings you to this forest, great lord?"

_Who was this demon_? Miroku wondered. Seshomarou obviously knew.

Indeed at that very very moment both Simgha and Sesshomaru were reliving their last encounter.

It was not something Sesshomaru often thought of due to the unease he felt everytime he thought of that day. It had been a turning point – the day he had lost completely all of his innocence and become the demon who had stood against all odds alone.

Though he still kept a sharp look on Simgha, his mind went winging back to the past. There were so many memories- but they passed through his mind in a flash- a mere second.

( though the telling of these memories will take you guys 4-5 chapters to understand- get ready for a flash back into Sesshomaru's past.)

The memories came flooding in………

_**500 years back; Tashio Castle, in the Western Empire of Lord Inu Tashio……**_

_There had been dreams again_.

There was a woman, a human- who had had beautiful eyes with a sweetness of face and soul. She was looking with adoration at someone. Then he would see his father- his usually stoic face of recent times changed to one of tenderness and love.

Sesshomaru felt himself yearn to be the recepient of that look, but his heart realized it would never again be meant for him.

There would appear a man, who was looking upon the woman and his father with hate and regret in his eyes. For some reason, there was a pain in his heart.

Then there was a battle- with demons, later with humans. His father's blood- bleeding everywhere. Sesshomaru felt his heart race with fear. There was too much damage to his sire.

His heart's tempo racing faster and faster as he would dream of a sea side cliff- where he himself – an older version- stood watching his father's back- knowing he felt hatred and envy, despair and fear. Then everything was on fire- and he saw his father within those fiercely burning flame walls- his sword raised in battle with that human man from before.

The dream played out again and again- they had been troubling him for months now. Occasionally there would be something else; an infant. Who this Inu Infant was he did not know. Or there would be a sword- which he recognized as the Tensiega- uselessly untransformed. He sometimes saw himself holding it and felt his anger and despair- _and loathing_ for the blade.

Jolting awake to escape them- those discomforting night terrors, he had heard himself panting. Troubled- because he recalled how there had been similar night terrors prior to the time his mother had departed.

Now dreams were haunting him again after so long. Perhaps he should warn his father?

Deciding that he had to, even if it meant facing the scourn and suspicions that would come from his sire, he counted the hours till he could do so.

He had remained restless all night- awaiting the dawn so he could seek out Inu Tashio. For some reason there was an urgency that he let his father know.

As the lazy sun began peeking out from a bed of clouds- creating a soft pink glow, trumpeting that dawn had arrived, he had risen and readied himself. Meeting with his father was no longer simple for him. For some reason, he found that while in his heart he knew his father did hold regard for him- there was no open show of these emotions any more.

He rationalized the change; thinking to himself as he had many many times before: - they were demons- so for his father to have displayed such emotions openly would create an obvious weakness that any enemy would never hesitate to attack.

But there was something more. And that long ago dawn morning, for some reason- he had clearly seen finally what he had been denying. He accepted that something had changed. His father's love for him had altered. Sesshomaru's heart twisted painfully as he finally accepted that blow.

Since the day his father had told him of his mother's death, there had been a change in Inu Tashio. He had grown colder- and a bit distant from his son. He had seemed almost unable to trust Sesshomaru. Always questioning his motives, actions and innocent questions with a distinctly negative and suspicious outlook.

If Seshomaru were to ask were he was going- his father had started to reply "Why- will you stop me?"

If Sesshomaru had enquired after his thoughts, in return his father would ask, "Do you want to know, so you will know the mind of the man you one day hope to destroy?" Nothing he did nor said had been able to change the suspicious nature Inu Tashio had developed on the day of his mother's death.

As a young Teen demon, he had been at a loss how to cope with one parents death and now his father's acute dislike. Theirs had become an uneasy liason. An uncomfortable relationship of father and son- that had deteriorated into a farce.

In a poisoness court, mired in politics and machinations of ambition- he had been thrown to the dogs- literally.

He had been baffled and bewildered to find that his true concerns and emotions for the one soul whom he could show them to- _his father_, were rebuked and rebuffed.

Sesshomaru knew it was then that he had started to the walls around his heart. It had been the start of his inability to believe that anyone other than his mother could truly care for him. He had been burned by his trust in others too much- the list of those people who had seemed to care, only to betray him started with his father.

He had stopped asking after his father's health or emotions.

He had stopped voicing words unless he had pondered in what way they would affect his sire.

He stopped the spontaneous smiles and carefree manners that had been his nature as a child. They drew Inu Tashio's ire more than anything else he did.

He learnt to guard his emotions and heart- cage them, along with his tongue when it wanted to speak under an iron control that few had broken over the years. Soon this state of emotional isolation became the island he found himself on- as he observed the world around him.

Inu Tashio had started to train him to be a warrior- becoming more and more critical of any shortcomings in his heir. He seemed split between fear of Sesshomaru's abilities and hatred that this capable young soul was indeed his _only_ heir.

Sesshomaru did excel in all he put his hand to. He strove to be the best in everything- to hopefully please his sire. _To bribe his father's affections._

He attained only half of his goals however. He succeeded in becoming the shrewdest and smartest demon amonst the court- initially to please his father, but in the end out of necessity.

He had found out the hard way that he had to be able to defend himself- to see into situations with great cunning if he were to survive both his father and the courtiers' politics.

He had to be able to defend himself from anyone and anything- because there had been no one there to do it on his behalf - "_when there should have been"_, he thought bitterly. InuTashio's obvious suspicion and dislike had lead everyone in the court to target him in someway or the other to further their ranking with his father.

He knew he never again held his father's complete trust and love. Bits of it perhaps- but not the glorious treasure he knew it was if complete. He had once been the holder of that treasure- and he wanted it back.

Sorrow filled his heart. For Sesshomaru, the loss of his beautiful beloved mother had crushed his heart. He had adored her. She had been the center of his world, with his father the sunshine that he had basked in while had had grown up.

The day his mother had left her life on Earth, he had lost both his parents. He had also lost himself.

For reasons that he still never understood, he did not have another to lean upon in his time of grief. His father refused to open up either to allow his own grief to show or to support the loss his son may have felt.

Death may have brought other families closer- but in the Tashio household, it had created a wedge that had slowly become immovable and insurmountable.

It had been as though his mother had been the glue that had held his father and him together………..and when she had left- the _father_ he had been had died along with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 7: The Shaping of Past Destinies:**_

_**(Still part of the flashback, continueing from the prior chapter.)**_

Sesshomaru carefully thought how he would word himself when presented to his father. Once he felt that he had his tumultuous emotions and thoughts under control, schooling his face into a beautiful blank canvas- he set out to find Inu Tashio.

He found his father standing on a parapet balcony outside of his bedroom- staring at the moon and heavens- where the stars were slowly twinkling out as the rising sun vanquished them.

Loath to intrude on the obvious deep thoughts his father was in- he opted to stand and observe his sire. Several more minutes passed- finally, with a sigh of some deep regret, Inu Tashio had looked away from the moon in the sky- and tirely asked

"What do you seek me for, Sesshomaru?"

"Father." he came forth, bowing lightly in respect. Grateful that the tone of his father's voice seemed to suggest this would be a good time to bring about his concerns. He straightened, and found himself the sole recipient of his father's attention. Suppressing the discomfort he felt at letting his father know he was fearful of his dreams- like some newborn pup, he started.

"Father- I wish to speak to you about something that has been troubling me of recent."

"Which would be?" Inu Tashio asked softly.

"My dreams." Sesshomaru answered- unable to completely banish the light blush that rose to his face.

"_Your dreams?"_

"Yes Father. I have been having them for several months now. For some reason, I felt that I had to let you know- almost to warn you of them." Seshomaru looked up to see the moon disappear as the sun gained strength. "I never have dreams father." He then looked up into Inu Tashio's eyes.

"The only time I ever had them was the months before mother died………..I never told anyone……..and ….." he faltered. Lord Tashio did not speak as he waited for his son to continue."And I wish that I had – _my dreams seem to come true_, father." he finally finished.

Lord Tashio seemed to contemplate him for a while- obviously mulling over the words just spoken. Finally he had asked, " What do you mean, Sesshomaru – that your dreams come true? Do you see the future?"

"Some of it……flashes of it, father." Sesshomaru nodded.

"What did you see before your mother left?"

"I kept seeing………" Sesshomaru faltered. He knew this would come- and that if anything, his father would hate him more. Finally he continued, "I kept dreaming……that you killed her."

Taunt Silence ensued. His father's eyes had darkened- revealing that he was reliving something.

"Do you dare to accuse me, Sesshomaru, of your mother's death!" the taunt words radiated the degree of his father's self control. Sesshomaru was no fool. _This_ is why he had never voiced his dream before- and why he had hesitated so many months now with their resurgence.

"No- for some reason father- I sensed as I dreamed that it was not by death that you dispersed her from Earth. But that her passing from this plane of existence was by your hand – I know not how else to explain it." Sessomaru looked straight into his father's eyes. "I felt that my mother had done something to deserve your reaction- my dreams had images of your heart breaking into pieces with mother's face streaked in tears- her heart in desperation…." Sesshomaru stopped when his father flashed his arm up in front of him- a physical indication that he wished to hear no more.

Lord InuTashio no longer seemed approachable. With each of his words, his father's face had closed into a hard mask. This man before him now was the Lord of the Western Lands- he was no longer the man, his father had been a few minutes ago.

"Sesshomaru." Eyes bored into his. "You will speak of these dreams to _no one_! I will not be held answerable to your dreams. If you were ever meant to understand them, then the Kami's may find a way to answer the questions I hear in your voice . I will defend myself however from your vengence and wrath- though I loath to do so. I never killed your mother- but you are right, she shattered my heart- her conniving ways are probably inherented in you……."

"No father- please-"

"Silence!" Lord Tashio continued. "I love you - yet…. I find I hate you as well………my son." humerless laughter passed his lips.

Then as if trying to wipe out the words he had just spoke- his eyes shot back to his son's gaze. "_What _are your dreams showing you now- son?"

Sesshomaru wanted completion of the discussion they had been having. He didn't want to switch to talk of the new dreams now. But it did not matter what he wanted. His father's mood was such that he was lucky InuTashio still wished to hear his dreams. Since his urgency this morning had been to inform his sire of them, he reluctantly accepted to do so.

"I am dreaming of a woman, father. She is a human female- and of you. I am unsure, but – it is almost as if she will become someone………" he faltered- painfully aware that he was not included in the emotion he was going to mention. "…..someone that you care for and love." His father was looking far into the distance-

"And what else, my son?" he finally asked softly.

Surprised at the tone of acceptance in Tashio's voice- Sesshomaru continued in an equally soft sad voice, " There are battles- with the dragon's clan- and then with humans." Not wanting to verbalize the next part of his dream, but reluctantly doing so- "and then there is a fire, father- and a human man, who's heart suffers. And a child……….," helplessly, he tapered off still unable to say the most important part. He knew that there were superstitions - that saying things out loud of dreams could cause the Kami's to make it come true inevitably. On the slim chance this was not the future- he hardly wanted to risk tempting the fates to decide it would be so.

But almost as if his father knew- Lord Tashio softly asked, " _And what else Sesshomaru?"_

After another minute of silence- as it was obvious his father wanted the words out of his mouth, he said- " I dreamt that you will die father_…. In a battle against a human, you will perish."_

Tashio did not look taken aback or surprised. _It was as if he had already kno_wn- and had accepted the things to come.

Indeed, Tashio had been warned once before. He observed his regal, beautiful son- he felt the warming in his heart that had always been there – ever since Sesshomaru's birth. Despite his wife's treachery and deceitfulness, and wanting to not love him- Tashio acknowledged sadly that his son was his pride of what he would leave behind. His gift to this world.

After **her** death -Tashio had been looking for characteristics of the mother in the son- and there were plenty. There was much of her physically in Sesshomaru. In the mind as well- the cunning and shrewdness, the swiftness of thought. But there was much of himself there too. There was decisiveness, loyalty, and a high moral code. He knew- and felt no pride or happiness in the knowledge, that he had made his son suffer much since his mate's passing. He wanted to punish what she had left here on earth – to extract his vengence. And his son had only become more perfect – painfully so, from it.

Now it appeared Sesshomaru had inherited the visions from his wife. However, unlike her- his son was open about them. Bringing them up to those it would affect , so that they were forewarned.

His son had not used them to alter peoples lives- disregarding their hearts.

Unfortunately he would be unable to trust completely ever again – especially anything that was a part of _her_.

Lord Tashio finally nodded. "_Again- Sesshomaru- you will not speak of this to anyone_."

With that, he turned sharply and went back into his room. Sesshomaru stared after his father- a million questions wanting answers. Calmly he followed his father into the room- but clamping his iron control down on what he wished for- he respectfully nodded and voiced his leave- and left once they were acknowledged.

_**Several years had gone by**_,

They had never spoken of that dawn'c conversation again. Sesshomaru had started to excel in politics and war – and had hoped his success would bring him his father's love. Instead- they fueled Tashio's dislike and distrust more.

Niether father nor son saw that Sesshomaru's new quest to defeat everyone- and wish that one day he would defeat Inu Tashio himself, was only a guise of hope – _a desperation_, that at least by showing his father he could defeat and upsurp him- do better than him- but still love and keep him, that he Sesshomaru was worthy of his trust and love.

All boys wished to put their father in the shade- in hopes that they surpassed their paternal hero and win his respect. In Sesshomaru this was compounded a hundred times more by the simple wish to have the regard and love he had once knew so well. It was compounded by the fact that he did not understand what had happened- or what he had done to loose it. _Nothing else had worked_- maybe impressing his father- becoming more powerful than his sire so he could enforce that affection was his last hope.

-And he became single minded that this was the way to happiness. This was the way he would be strong and nothing could hurt him anymore. This was the way he could control things that werew beyond him right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**The Entrance of Izaiyoi:**_

**_( This Chapter continues where the last one left off….still a part of the flash back)_**

Then one day while Sesshomaru had been scouting out the lands he caught the sight of his father………_and her. The woman in the dream_.

His father had concealed his ki- as had Sesshomaru- it always helped a demon to do so unless there was need to be territorial.

They were in deep conversation- the young woman following his father like a puppy with adoration in her eyes. The soft light and love radiating from his father towards her was also obvious. Fear- irrational fear gripped Sesshomaru. That and _envy_- one of the greatest poisons know in this world.

Losing the control he had cultivated so carefully the last several years- he rushed, stood before them- hurt and pride, fear and anxiety-envy, all radiating in his voice as he asked the stunned child woman and his equally surprised father, "_What are you doing with this human? – Father_?"

"Is this your son?" a soft sweet voice had asked. Friendly interest sparkled out of her soft brown eyes and pleasant face.

Tashio still unsure what to do- so he nodded. He had known this may come- and had hoped to avoid it. Derisively he thought, "I am unprepared though I had known this day would come to be."

The young girl, huge lovely eyes her sweetnesslooked up at Sesshomaru- "Hello, Sesshomaru samma –"

Sesshomaru ignored her- eyes locked with his father.

Tashio grew angry at the slight to his love.

"_You will acknowlege her, Sesshomaru_. She will one day be your mother. – _my mate_"

Sesshomaru's eyes showed his abhorration and distaste with that plan.

"I will not acknowledge her- she is a human. _She is that woman I once told you of._"

Izayoi was confused by his words- brows slightly wrinkled as she tried to make sense of them.

Tashio obviously caught the meaning instantly. "_I know_." He said curtly.

Sesshomaru's disbelief that he fully comprehended showed- " Then you-"

"_I know_- Sesshomaru!" Tashio cut him off. "It is _my_ destiny- and _I choose her_."

Sesshomaru finally lost the last vestiges of his control. It had been too long since he had given vent to them. All of his pain and sorrow directed towards the helpless human.

Staring at her in cold fury, body taunt with tension – _my father chose her over me…_"You will be the death of him!- you filthy human whore!" he bit out.

Izaiyoi's eyes widened, for the first time fearing the young handsom demon in front of her.

"Silence!- Sesshomaru!" his father roared. Tashio realized his son was beyond himself. That all of the father's sins would be paid by Izaiyoi. Taking out the Tetsiega- he decided to drive his son away- charging Sesshomaru.

His son however was prepared. Sesshomaru quickly slipped out of the way- putting himself closer to the human, while Tashio found himself farther from her side. In fury he had let Sesshomaru outwit him. It won his son no love from the slighted father.

"If you harm one hair upon her head- my son, you will rue the day you were born!"

Sesshomaru turned his neck to see his father- eyes making contact. "_I already do father_- thanks to you" he said softly.

Then he turned to study the beautiful girl….she looked so helpless and scared. She was so different from what his mother had been….from what he himself was now.

He masked his hesitation to kill her with scorn. _Who would waste their time killing something so obviously helpless_. Though in his sharp mind, and helpless heart- he was painfully aware that it was his father's love for her that won her both his eternal hate and enimity as well as begruded loyalty to protect.

"I would not hurt what you hold dear- _father_," he said softly – his resentment concentrated into the words. "_But _I will never accpect this being as my mother. She will be your mate- but never more…………."

Then turning to look at Tashio- who was stunned that his son had not yet viciously cut down Izaiyoi despite the opportunity, Sesshomaru continued- "_Remember……I dreamt of what will happen_."

With that, he coldly turned- he needed to get away from all of this…….to get control of the inner demon beast that wanted to tear apart the helpless girl limb to limb merely to torment his father – so that his sire would know how it felt to lose love…….so his sire would feel how he had felt when he had lost _his_ love.

It was only the knowledge that by doing so- he would dishonor himself, and forever lose Inu Tashio that stopped him. Thank the gods that he had learnt to control himself so well- that he was able to think clearly now- despite the haze of red anger and black pain that clouded his soul.

Tashio watched his son walk away- feeling regret fill his heart.

_**And so things had come to be**_-

Sesshomaru had kept abreast of all that went on with that human girl his father now frequently visited. He had seen them fall more and more in love. It was only his steely resolve and self control that had silenced him from further words or physical retribution. He threw his energies into the wars and battles that took him away from the castle- were he could redirect his anger at helpless soldiers he mercilessly slew.

He learnt of TakiMaru of SetSuna. He was the human man he had seen in his dreams. He had curtly informed his father of the fact one day- for despite it all, he had no wish to see his father dead. Despite what his father thought of him- he did not want to kill his father.

Tashio had merely nodded- and said- "He is Izaiyoi's dearest friend- I cannot slay him until he incites me!"

"Then you will die! And despite everything , I have tried to save you." Sesshomaru had answered back- and they had spoke no more of it.

Soon, Sesshomaru found himself in the middle of an enormous campaign against the dragon clan- fierce battles ensued breaking out into all out war.

It had been brought about because his father had dared to defend Izayoi's lands against the dragaons. Those lands lay in the dragon kingdom- and for hundreds of years, Inu rulers knew that the dragon's submitted to rule only limitedly. The beasts were powerful in their own right- and as long as no one tampered with events in their domains, they were happy to subjegate themselves to the Lords of the West. The Dragon King, Royukotsai had not been pleased that Lord Inu Tashio did not seem to comprehend that.

It was coming together- Sesshomaru thought in despair- his dreams were once again in flashes fitting into the patterns that fate wove as the present and future. He was unable to stop it.

_Sesshomaru stared at his father who stood victorious upon the battle field. It was the end of this war. Finally, his father had battled fiercely with Royukotsai- dragon claws were able to withstand even the Tetsiega. The Dragon Twister of Sa'ounga could not be directed at dragons. _

_Lord Tashio had been given mortal wounds – but his love for Izaiyoi had given the final rush of strength he had needed to defeat the dragon king._


	10. Chapter 10

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_Chapter 9: Tensiega's Fatal Flaw:_**

_**(This is still a continuation of the past flash back.)**_

Lord InuTashio caught his breath, the adrenaline rushing through his viens feeding the demonic monster in him. Pain and physical damage were taking him away- but he forced himself to calm- to stay alive. _He had a reason_. Prior to the start of the battle a spy for the house of Tashio had entered his camp to inform him of the events taking place in the Setsuna household; that Izayoi was in grave danger. TakiMarou was finally showing his hand. Izayoi was in labor- and he had to save his love and her child. _He must live long enough to save their son_.

Gaining the control he seeked- knowing he had just enough life force to get through this, he sheathed his sword and left the dragon king's corpse behind.

Turning from the battlefield he went to stand upon the seaside cliff- the crash of waves ominious with the wind- as though the world was waiting for what it knew would come next.

He had played right into the hand's of denstiny- and felt no regret. He had been warned of this event- and those that it would set off. They would play out in the world, ages after his own passing. His sons would live out this legacy- he _knew _what was coming.

As he reflected his life- he knew of only two regrets: First- of what he had made of his older son ; though that would play into the plan of fate. And secondly, that he would not be there to ever know his second son, who would change this very world with his future.

Sesshomaru studied his father- the full moon bathing his sire in an ethereal light. He had followed him off the battlefield.

"Father- do you insist on going?" he now asked- as he watched blood drip from each cut in his father's armor. Blood trickled like a river down his father's left arm- dripping rapidly from tapered tingers onto the white sand- marring it's beauty.

He had been there when the messenger had brought the message before the battle. His censorious eyes had held his father's taunt concern for the news of a babe- his father's hanyou- to be born into the now dangerous Setsuna household.

"…….do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru-?"

As the Scene played out- Sesshomaru watched the full moon against the dark sky- the wind and waves howling – as if the day was fated. He watched his father's hair- held in a clasp of black leather, gathered atop his head, get whipped towards the side like a banner.

Eyes widened- _he recognized all this_.

This was yet another snatchfrom his dreams - _the end was near!_

He felt anger; his father must surely realize that all he had predicted had come to be. Would his father go willingly- sensing the end was near?- Yes , he probably would.

He would die and leave this Sesshomaru to the monsters that ravaged the courts of the Western House of Tashio- More importantly, his heart whispered -_he would leave Sesshomaru alone, with no other chance to win back his love._

As he thought on it, his mind raced through what all would follow this event- he realized that he wanted and needed the swords. If he were to walk this treacherous path alone- he would do so by being the king. _He alone would walk the path of Supreme Conquest_.

It had not stunned him that his father would not bequeath him the swords _yet-_ but he wanted to be sure they did not fall into anyone else's hands. He was the heir to them- and so he would have them.

Then he heard the haunting words that had been in his dreams as well.Those words haunted him-had made him the most uneasey each night when he awoke – heart racing.

The fact that his father now said them, made them sound _like a prophecy_- as though they had been written by the hands of destiny ages ago just waiting to be said.

_"... Do you havesomeone to protect?"_

Of course he did not. The only one he would wish to protect was the man who stood before him- suspicion and scorn lacing the last words of a father to his son; to the son who wanted nothing more but his complete love. His complete trust.

He would never waste his time loving another- protecting another again. He had found it to be the greatest of all weaknesses in his brief demonic life. It hurt too much- and would hamper his heart. The way his love and regard for his father hampered him. Tormented him. Hurt him.

He had watched his father transform and bound off towards Setsunna. Watching his fathers retreating form a few seconds, he turned, walking away towards the West. This was after all after a battle. Prisoners and wounded need to be cleared. Lands and castles needed to be secured…there was much to do, and his father had been so irresponsible – bounding out to save some weak human _and her hanyou son_. It was the destiny his father chose over him - it hurt.

Fury made him go faster, but he stopped after he made it half way back to the encampment, silently cursing himself. He could not let his father face this alone – turning, he swiftly followed the path of the great Dog Demon who had gone to meet his death. Sesshomaru trasformed- bounding after the recent scent of his father -fearing that the precious minutes he had wasted would be long enough to ensure kami's plan.

When Sesshomaru reached Setsuna, the castle was ablaze- and horror gripped him as he saw the hazy image of his father- Sounga raised, the dragaon of hell writhing amongst the flames towards the outline of what must be TakiMaru.

He started to rush in- when he heard Myoga's voice on his shoulder.

"Lord Seshomaru!- Do not enter. Your father knew this day would come- and you must be there to take his place and rule the Empire of the West."

"I cannot let him die!" Sesshomaru's tormented voice replied.

Myoga looked with understanding on the handsome son of his lord. He, better than most, understood what had happened to Lord Tashio. What Sesshomaru had been through and why.

It was Kami- there was nothing to change what had happened.

He silently jumped off and watched as Sesshomaru raced towards the crumpling fire pit.

He saw against the backdrop of fire and flame as Sesshomaru skidded to a halt- forced into his humanoid form, falling as he was forced to stop his swift passage towards the castle by the force of everything that was happening within the castle walls.- He would have gone into the flames, Myogo knew- _he had been so determined to save Inu Tashio…._

"_NO_!" horror and pain echoed through the valley.

Myoga watched- tears in his eyes.

"_No! Father!- please_!" - Seshomaru on his knees watched the building crumpled- a living pyre of death for all within. And then it all exploded as the dragon strike attack ripped apart what ever would have survived the ashes.

_Almost as if the heavens wept_- it had started to rain after that.

Sesshomaru had walked into the smoldering hissing of ashes and rain- searching for his father. There was nothing much left but bone and somehow- the armour and the three swords had survived. He grabbed the Tensiega- its heated hilt burning his palm; seeing the gouls of death surround the bones of his sire and the nearby remains of TakiMaru.

Rapidly unsheathing the sword- he saw a small paper fall out. He automatically picked it up and put it in the pocket inside his armor- then promptly forgot it. There was something far more important to do.

Praying with everything in his soul he wisked the Tensiega at the little creatures who were struggling with a large blue glowing sphere _- his father's soul_.

The Tensiega did not transform as it should have. Despair ran through him- _he had dreamed of this too, had he not? _

However, while not glowing icy blue, the tensiega did dissipate the gouls- but his father's remains did not reform. He had been unsure if they would work on burns. He tried again. "_Father- come back to me- please!"_ he thought as he tried again and again.

His grief controlled everything now.

"_Cease- Lord Sesshomaru_." The voice had been soft – but ominous, deathly.

He had jerked to look up. The despair etched in his face rapidly covered by blankness when he spied the blue tinged demon. Powerful Ki and aura surrounded him.

"You will _not_ be able to resurrect your sire." The blue demon explained further.

Sesshomaru felt irate- what right did this demon have to intrude on his loss and grief? Would he find no peace in even this?

"_Who_ are you- how would you know such things? _Do you not see this sword?-_ With it _I_ _will _resurrect my father" came Sesshomaru's taunt reply. He was alert. This demon was too powerful to ignore or disregard.

The demon's ancient ravaged face softened. Understanding shone from those pit like eyes. Why he did not know- but Sesshomaru knew that he did not need to be afraid for himself right now.

"I am Simgha." The blue demon said- "_I am Death_- the demon of Death."

Sesshomaru's eye's widened. He knew of the mystical tales in which Simgha was mentioned. Now in hindsight , the mythical desciptions told in the tales did indeed match this demon's appearance.

He had never heard of one meeting this demon face to face in his lifetime. If this was truly death………and for some reason, he _knew_ it was.,….then ……he looked down at the remains of his father- heart wretching in his chest.

"_I am sorry, _but it is time for your father to leave this world to his afterlife, lord Sesshomaru." Simgha's voice quietly intruded.

After minutes of silence in which his mind and heart finally gave and accepted what his soul had already known, he looked up at Simgha- "Will he be granted entrance in the heavens………with my mother?" It was the last vestiges of childishness that had him ask. He had to know- to be sure that they would be ok.

Simgha seemed to hesitate- then nodded. "He will be in heaven, yes."

"And I cannot save him? – This _useless_ sword will not work?" Sesshomaru felt hate and loathing direct toward the tarnished blade he held in his hand- he eyed it with distain. What use was this sword, if it could not save the one person he had ever wanted to bring back?

Simgha looked regretful as he answered, "No, unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru- the Tensiega will bring back anyone- _from any sort of death-_ **_except_** the owner who has wielded it."

Sesshomaru's heart tore apart as he realized the terrible ironey. This sword- it had a fatal flaw; only his father could not be saved by the same fang that served as a fountain of life for all others when it was in his hands.

He would _never_ ever accept this blade as his inheritence. He would gift it away.

He flung it down into the ashes beside him, then looked up at Simgha.

"And I cannot fight you- to bring him back?" He asked – his anger at everything- the Kami's and his father focusing on Simgha.

He drew out his own sword and started to attack the blue demon. His emotions needed an outlet. He did not care if he died in the process. Actually he hoped Simgha would take him too.

After hours of battle- where he had given the blue beast mortal wounds that never seemed to harm it- Sesshomaru was exhausted. He knew he had been fighting with death- and that by not raising a single finger to defend himself, Simgha had spared him.

"Will you kill me now- great demon of death?" he finally asked- stopping his useless offensive.

"_No_- I do not even need to physically touch you, Lord Sesshomaru if it were my intent that you were to die. And as for myself- I cannot be slain and will not perish from just any hand . The one who will be able to slay me is yet to be born." Simgha softly explained facts- there was no gloating or power behind them. They were simple truths, and Sesshomaru accepted them.

"Then…." Sesshomaru's voice cracked as he accepted what the fates had done. "Then- please take care of him." He finished hoarsely- as his eyes fell upon his father's remains. Emotion overwhelmed him- cloggin his throat and heart. He had to get away from here- a single tear was already tracing down his face.

Simgha respectfully looked away, and Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Simgha carefully bent to pick up andcarryhis precious burden -the soulthat had been to great and too heavy for his gouls- up towards the heavens.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Author's note:

Well- that is the temporary end to the main part of the past for a while. There will be one more short chapter after this encounter with Simgha in which Sesshomaru will complete this past story- and it will explain a lot of the questions you may have regarding some aspects of the story so far. But that will have to wait till we see what happens with Simgha.

I would like to thank my reviewers for all your encouragement and support.

I do have a question- what is this rumor about if I personally address reviews- the story may be taken off. That is the only reason why I am not doing any today- but _you know who you are WhoooHhooo_- and thanks- it was great having a cheering squad. I hope this story keeps your interest.

I will say to all my readers however that the next update may not appear till next weekend. I have an application with an upcoming deadline and I am wrapping up a research project.

Unfortunately- reality is calling.

I Promise to update on the weekend however. Check in then!

Happy Thanksgiving to you all.

Seshaddict.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**To Slay the One Who Cannot be Slain:**_

_Author's reminder: (Please recall that the flashbacks are over here...)_

Simgha gave Sesshomaru the right of reflection. _Afterall_, he had known he would bring back memories for this powerful demon lord. He instead pondered the little miko the Dog demon had yet to relinquish his hold on.

Unaware that she was now the center of attention for the blue demon -and of the sharp eyes of an astute monk, the little miko was lost in her own disturbing thoughts….

Kagome in a daze continued to stare at the handsome profile of her savior. After her lazy gaze studied him, she realized that while Sesshomaru was completely focused on the demon before them- his mind was simultaneously not completely there somehow..."_It is so unlike him"_, she thought to herself.

The distraction lasted only a minute- and for some reason, the blue beast before them allowed it. He did not use it to his advantage despite the fact that Kagome was certain _he knew_ Sesshomaru was not fully concentrating.

"_Now why would that be?"_ she thought.

Fascinated, she watched his darkening gaze as whatever he was thinking seemed to flash before his eyes. For, whatever was occupying the Dog Demon's mind was darkening his golden eyes to molten lava- the moon upon his forehead seemed to get darker.

"_What is it that haunts his memory?"_- she wondered, as she watched him in silence.

She watched in uncontrolled fascination as the stripes upon his cheeks become pronounced- and seemed to elongate minimally.

Other than those fine changes, his face remained expressionless and beautiful- as always. If anything, the changes pronounced his beauty even more.

His stance appearing relaxed, did not betray how taunt his well toned muscles held them selves beneath the fine silk covering his lean sinewy lithe form, she mused, not realizing the turn her thoughts had taken.

He was, she realized, ready to move in an instant.

He was still holding her close to him she vaguely noted now, for her to be able to feel his muscular body as it pressed her own soft flesh through the meager barrier of cotton and silk.

Her mind lingered on those thoughts…. ……..

Then Simgha's gaze caught her own. Black eyes were fixed on her, holding her gaze and arresting her roving thoughts- watching her intently, like a tiger would just before it pounced- a dangerous light glinting warning in his eyes.

The next instant she remembered that he may have the powers to read her mind. Her face began burning.

_Great!- just perfect_!- I'm turning more Lecherous than Miroku, - and I'm having a blue monster witness my thoughts aboutthe physique of amass murdering youkai demon lord! - _Phenomenal! AND - I don't even like Sesshomaru..._

She saw Simgha's eyes look like they were smirking at her, as though he agreed with her thoughts. The absolute gall of that irritating demon!

"_Shut up! He can read your mind!" _she scolded herself- huffing out an exasperated breath, frustrated with herself.

"_Great! _- now I'm arguing with myself ………- _like there weren't enough people to fight with, here in the feudal era?"_

"Oi! If you are a friend of my brother's- you are a fool! Let me in and I'll show you a battle!" Inuyasha howled breaking the reverent spell that had been cast with Seshommarou's recollection. It also effectively jerked Kagome and everyone else from their private reverie.

For Kagome, the hanyou had saved her from insanity. _Thank god,_ she thought.

The monk had been through out this, thinking of what Simgha had warned each of them. He had been mulling over why the dog demon was saving their Kagome yet again from danger.

As far as Miroku was concerned, Sesshomaru _never_ did anything with out realizing it- so this was no oversight.

_But why?- Why would he be involving himself here ?_

Now, as InuYasha spoke up-Miroku watched absolute irritation and a look that could be exasperation settle on Seshomarou's features, while Simgha appeared irate.

"Silence you fool!" Simgha's booming voice blew Inuyasha into a tree trunk.

"Keh!" He grunted out as he he thudded against the trunk and slid down, immediately scrambling to get up-obstinate and disgruntled; ready to fight.

This time, however, InuYasha _was_ wise enough to keep his mouth shut and wait to see what would happen next. It was not making him happy- that much was obvious, noted Miroku.

Simgha settled his gaze on Seshomarou who had once again transformed back to his usual superior bored expression and stance.

Kagome was now standing behind Sessomaru, off to his side. He had softly put her down, and nudged her there.

"Why would you want to interfere – Lord Seshomarou – on the behalf of _this_ Miko?" Singha asked, " _There may be some who will notice_?" he ended cryptically.

Seshomarou stiffened inside –understanding exactly what the blue demon was getting at; seeing that Simgha was noting a weakness. _And rightly so_, he thought. He finally replied-"I wanted to see if my Tensiaga would break your barrier- which it did. We have a score to settle- you and I. _That _is my reason for being here."

Simgha's eyes shone with knowledge- his " hm" ….the only sound expressing what he knew.

"Then great Inu of the West- so be it!" and he again swung his club.

Seshomarou grabbed the Tensaiga attempting to attack Simgha- and grew frustrated as the waves of blue from Simgha's club battered him. When he did manage to get close enough to nick, the tensiaga refused to glow blue as it would when working.

"_Perhaps my theory that Tensiaga would work here had been wrong?_" he mused as he defended himself- but if he were to die fighting, there was a certain glory to be slain by this demon, and therefore he felt no great regret.

The battle was phenomenally fierce yet Seshomarou knew that Simgha was merely toying with him- this was not even one pinky worth of the full power Simgha possessed. _What is he up to?_ He wondered, wishing he had arrived earlier to have heard more of what had transpired between the priestess and death.

Kagome dodged to keep herself from dying as the two powerful deadly beings attacked each other.

Seshomarou finally sheathing the Tensiaga- and eventually unsheathing Tokichin- which proved no more useful than a pin against his opponent.

**Then it happened; - _so quickly that no one could believe what ultimately did occur._**

Seshomarou, thrown back from a wave attack of Simgha's club, crouched to attack but Simgha instead of battling out- suddenly leapt in the air, using his blue field to pin Seshomarou to his position- immobile. This was a new attack – he had not done anything like it yet- and Kagome saw intent to kill in Simgha's eyes.

She saw what was going to happen- and she found she could not stop herself from what she did next.

"_Noooo! Sesshomaru!_- look out!" her voice cried into the clearing- ringing off the trees and stones- echoing all about.

The others heard- but _she_ didn't notice how nature had amplified her cry- for she was already rushing inbetween the decending form of Simgha and the frozen Seshomarou- her miko power flaring to engulf her in a pink glow.

As she rushed , she pushed her self and Seshomarou out of the way of the hulking form hurling down to crush them.

Seshomarou however was stunned- like some stun gun had been used on him- he fell- but was unable to get up- blue bands binding him.

Kagome looked up from his form- to see this time Simgha was nearly upon them.

Her mind worked on pure survival instinct from this point forth. Fear clenched her insides numbing her ability to actually think of what she did- everything seemed to happen automatically. Later, when she would look back upon it, she herself would not be able to come up with how she did it.

They were pushed up against the invisible edge of the forcefield- neither she nor Seshomarou could move quickly anywhere. Mountains of displaced earth blocking her sideways and Simgha in front.

_And _he was almost upon her!

Desperately,she grabbed at any weapon – keeping her eyes on Simgha. Tensiaga's hilt being the closest and seen at the edge of her periferal vision; her fingers felt it –grasping its hilt to withdraw it from it's scabbard.

She did not see Seshomarou's eyes widen in disbelief that she could hold the sword meant for only a full demon, nor did she note that it was now a holy icy blue in her trembling hands-

Inuyasha and his friends equally stunned. Disbelieving what they saw.

It seemed to happen so slowly –

She turned and held the sword up over her knowing it would never stop the huge decending demon. "Oh please don't let us die!" she whispered to herself, as she thrust the Tensiega forward - belatedly realized the glowing blue blade would probably be utterly useless- belatedly realizing which sword she had drawn and now held.

Head of beautiful black hair bowed, magnificent navy eyes fanned by thick lashes closed - she thrust the weapon out and up.

Simgha landed upon it- his belly impaled upon the luminescent blade- before he threw him self to the side to avoid landing upon the miko at the very last second.

Kagome looked up, opening her eyes at the ominous silence that filled the clearing, disturbed only by a heavy breathing before her.

She stood motionless, stunned that she had not only survived and saved Seshomarou- but that the demon was on the ground before her- Tensiega embedded in his belly, breath labored.

"_AH...Midoriko_, Kagome…………..you _have_ slain me." he said as the blade started disintegrating the demon from its point of entry outward.

His eyes boring into her own he desperately said, " _REMEMBER!_ Remember Miko- that there are powers to harm far greater than evil and fates that are much worse than death………._do not tempt the fates_!" And with that he perished.

Miroku watched in morbid facination - He was having a bad feeling about this demon…._Why was it that those mere words were sounding like a prophetic warning?_

Seshomarou finally felt the bands that held him disappear. Kagome had turned stunned eyes as she felt him come to stand by her –as he continued looking with unreadable eyes at the charred ground before them.

She turned large blue eyes toward him- and his eyes met hers. Met the eyes of the beautiful creature who had risked her very life to save his own. The first person in centuries to have done so, with no reason for her actions other than honest concern. Magic spun and shimmered in the air between them.

Shaky now that things had ended- Kagome knew she would collapse at his feet unless she got a grip- she was very aware that she was not herself since his appearance to save her earlier.

The Tensiega was now on the charred ground, having returned to its old tarnished state once again.

"Thank you _Seshomarou_….for saving me…..again" she finally whispered.

He looked at her- his face unreadable.

"As I said," he responded after several seconds. " I had an unsettled issue with that demon."

_That's right_ , Kagome- she reminded herself. _What were you thinking_? She mentally scolded herself for how happy she had been to see him. Where did she get off thinking that he had embroiled himself in this mess to save her?

Her gaze followed his stare at the burns left on the ground before her- all that remained as a testament that Simgha had actually existed.

"I ….I killed him" she said unbelievingly. For some reason looking at Sesshomaru for something. What it was that she was hoping for or that she hoped for something at all– Kagome didn't even realize.

He looked away from her darkened navy pools, towards the ground- picking up the tensiega –studying it, the charred old battered blade now no longer glowing blue.

"Yes." He looked thoughtful as he softly said to himself " _I had not known that such a thing was possible."_ Almost as if he were wondering to himself what had happened.

Willing himself not to look in and drown in her eyes- even though he was more aware of the shivering miko beside him than he had been of anyone.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and the now conscious Sango felt the barrier finally also disintegrate- and entered- rushing to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha hugging her- as the girl turned into his chest and shuddered.

Miroku found himself watching the Demon Lord- but why he didn't understand.

Seshomarou's cold façade was on again- in full glory- but before it had gone up, there had been a flicker of some untold emotion when his gaze had alighted upon his brother holding Kagome's trembling form to his chest, whispering reassurances that it was over.

Seshomarou had just turned to leave as he sheathed the Tensiega, when Inuyasha grudgly called out – "Seshomarou!"

The Demon lord merely paused- not turning towards them.

"Who was that demon- how do you know him? And _what _was his problem with Kagome?"

"I don't know – _half breed_,"Seshomarou responded derisively, "I came just in time to see him attempting to stomp out her presence from this earth" He turned then and looked coldly at Inuyasha "- I have no idea why he would waste his time with such antiques. None of us would have stood a chance of defeating him _unless he had wanted it_." With that he left, not having really answered any of the questions at all.

End of Chapter………….

_**Author's Note: **_

Well, I hope you guys all had a very great holiday weekend, full with family and friends.

This is the next chapter to my story, and I hope it satisfied all of you. I am sure by now you have all realized that things are going to progress slowly between Kagome and Sesshomaru. I want to set the stage for my story, and of course, while their emotions and interactions are vital- and there will be lover between the two, I don't want this to be the only thing in the storyline. So all of you will have to be patient.

To all reviewer, I will get to individually mailing you- as we are no longer allowed to post up our replies.

To all the others who have read, but not commented, I hope you do like the story. I do not demand feedback, and have no goals of the number of reviews I need to update- **_but_** it would be nice to hear what you all thought. Perhaps some of you disagree with all the great feed back I have been getting- and this being my first fan fic, it would be nice to know the consensus among you.

I guess I am a flawed human after-all; one who does crave the occasional bone of attention.

Thanks for reading.

Till next time………..probably next weekend.

Seshaddict.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok Guys, here comes the update-

I divided it into two chapters to make it clear and not confusing when you read. So no gripes about the legnth- it was all actually one chapter...hope you guys like it.

_Feed Back? - Please?_

****

**_Chapter 11: Sesshomaru -The Duties which Bind Us (Part I)_**

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully down at the Tensiega again. It was once again rusted- useless. Yet it had been powerful enough to slay Simgha. His mind stopped as realization crashed upon him. _The hand to slay Simgha_ had been born – _she was no mere humanl_……..somehow he had always known. Since the day she had pulled his father's sword when he and his brother could not- he had know there was something about that girl.

He continued to quietly walk ahead of Jaken and Rin. His mind winged back to what had happened after he had left his father's remains with Simgha that day……

_**(THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF SESSHOMARU"S FLASHBACK-**_

_**Starting after he left Simgha with his father's remains to collect himself and control his grief over InuTashio's death.)**_

Seshomaru looked down at the ground before him.

He looked at what was once recognizable as a helpless boar demon, who had been foolish enough to distub his thoughts. It had become the sole recipient of all his frustration and anger.

"_I should not ever loose control like this again"_, he thought in a detached way to himself as he left the clearing and the slaughtered beast behind.

He didn't know where or how long he walked- He relived every day of his life with his father. After that he did so again and again-

Millions of thoughts raced through his head.

The happy time with his mother. The confusion once she was no more. And the recent grudging co existence. Despite it all he missed him. He loved him still- and it still hurt.

Despite it all, despite knowing this would come- he was not prepared to accept it. Anguish and Fury alternated as his emotional companions.

Anguish at his loss- at the utter waste of love and caring on his part- and Fury that some mere human woman and her hanyou appeared to be _more worthy_ his father's love and life.

He had ignored the scent of the woman in the area before- but he made a mental note that he would hunt her down and what he planned to do with her would make the Boar Demon's demise appear a merciful passing. He didn't even want to contemplate the babe.

"_Hanyou……a dirty hanyou for a brother"_…..distain edged his mental thoughts.

He continued to walk. After the reminicense of his parents and his life, his thoughts turned to things to come.

His future- what he would face. He really didn't want to think about it………….

_Aimless_……that was how he felt as he walked about the thick forest- and even the protective shield of wood, leaves and fresh rain on earth could not dissipate completely the lingering stench of smoke and flesh that tainted the air. _His father_…..

He forced himself to not feel the emotions that threatened to flood over the dam around his heard and mind.

"_Enough! I will not yield to these emotions…..I knew this would come, as did father- and he has made his choice_." The words chanted in his mind.

He finally succeeded and gained control- _cold and icy control_……of heart, soul, mind, and body.

Building iron walls around his heart- he locked away his emotions, and only the small keyhole left would ever trickle them out again.

However, for all that Sesshomaru had felt detached and aimless- his walk through the woods had cleared his mind.

The practicle and pragmatic Sesshomarou emerged- one with a clear mind, a determined soul, and an icy lack of emotion-

Never again would he be weakened by affection. He would function on only what needed to be done- what was his duty and what was right.

**_He_** was now the Lord of the Western Lands.

Under him this domain would flourish- and he would make damn sure that the demon world would live a prosperous flourishing existence.

_Humans_- _unfortunately_ he feared would not fare so well under his rule. He did not believe in injustice, but the mercy that his father had had for that species would not be reflected in his reign……_for the obvious reasons_…….

After an hour in the woods- he made decisions on how he would play his cards. He was going to face a political chess match and the greatest of all battles to keep his birth right. He knew there were many great demons whom had sworn feality to his father, but held no such mercy nor loyalty once the Lord was dead, for his son. He had to prove that he was worthy…….

He was going to rule a nest of deadly vipers until he could prove his supremeacy and weed out those who would stand against him.

There was much to do……… 

_**The swords……..**_

Abruptly turning, he swiftly ran through the woods in his humanoid form, towards the battle site. Toward the grave site of his father and TakiMaru.

Simgha would be gone by now- and he wanted the swords. They were his first concern before he ventured futher with ruling these lands- and the battles he would face to do so.

Disbelief covered his face as he looked down to where his father had once lain. There were no remains of the great dog demon- only the worthless TakiMaru's bones and skull stared balefully back at his unbelieving gaze.

_The swords were gone_!

Impossible! – his father would have known to put spells upon them to ward against their use by others- would he not? Who then……….?

He circled the clearing and surrounding woods, carefulling scanning and taking in the scents there.

He then retraced his steps and was almost back at the clearing- and that was when he felt _incredulous_ disbelief ( he had not thought he could feel more of that emotion- but obviously he had been wrong). For there-before him, nailed to a tree trunk, was the hated Tensiega.

_Nailed to a tree!_ – the work of ToTo- sai, his father's sword smith no doubt.

Just seeing the blade had fanned his fury.

He had gone back to find the Tetsiega and Sa'ounga gone. No matter how long he searched he could not come upon them. His father's old advisors were all guilty. Saya was actually missing- the traitor!

ToTo Sai merely had avoided him- and when he had gone to confront the treacherous old goat- the old man had had the gall to explain that the other swords had never been meant for him!

_Then who?_ He had asked- and he was told-…….._InuYasha……the hanyou brother_.

For months and years – _for centuries_- after than he had been furious.

The only thing that had stopped him from destroying the Tensiega- and to keep it upon his person was his father's last letter to him. It had been the paper that had fallen out when he had unsheathed it that first time.

He had remembered it and read it when he had been "bequeathed" the Tensiega so ceremoniously by ToTo- sai...

_My Dearest Son…._

_I am no more among the living in Earth if you are reading this. You will come to understand, my son- that nothing you do will bring me back. I do not wish to live longer. It was my time- and for ages now I have know it would end so. It will leave you alone- but then my inability to love you as I should would have already trained you for what you will face- for what is to come. The Western Empire must be stabilized- under you it can be done. Once you have overcome the political chaos that will follow my death- I have one dying request of you. I have always known in my soul you will keep your word- and I hold you to that by the right of being your father. _

You have a brother- Sesshomaru. Yes- a Hanyou- but he is your brother. He will be named InuYasha- the son of Lady Izaiyoi and Lord Inu Tashio. He is the only other soul upon this Earth who has a blood bond to you. I ask you to protect that bond. I know you will be loath to do so- but I insist.

_Watch him grow- and let his mother and he live in peace amonst the human race. They will never survive our land and the demons that will wish to harm them. Their presence will put you at a disadvantage at a time when you will surely find yourself challenged with every choice and move you wish to make as the new Lord of the Tashio Household_.

_And when it is time – when he is a young man- he will need to learn how to protect himself. I want you to train him at that. And there will come a day when a great danger will befall the lands- and your brother InuYasha will set upon a quest of great import. On that day, I ask that you find the Tetsiega. It is to be his. He will need it far more than you. The Sa'ounga will be found in time- and I will leave it to Kami to take care of that bedeviled sword. For you I leave the Tensiega. I know you will hate me – wish me to hell for this gift. But it is yours. It was your mother's only gift to me- and her only request was that you be its next guardian. One day, all the answers to your questions will be rested. You will need this sword- it is going to save the world. Watch over it well- my son. We will meet many ages from now, again- in the heavens._

_Your father-Inu Tashio_

_**To: Lord Sesshomaru (Guardian of Light and The Lord of the Western Realms –**_

_**Heir to the house of Tashio)**_

End of Sesshomaru's Flash Back of memories..._whew! -_ Seshaddict


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12: Kagome -The Duties which Bind Us (Part II) **_

With their latest battle with the unkown blue demon over, they had all gone back to shard hunting. Not that they were having much luck she thought with dissatisfaction.

It had been nearly 10 months in time since any of them had been able to track down either a jewel shard or that vile creature, Naraku. Kagome could feel the restlessness roiling through their group. "After all, 10 months of frantically chasing down one dead end clue to another hardly helped keep up spirits", she thought. They were all frustrated and tired.

It was as if Naraku was toying with them on purpose again, much like he had with that whole Mt Hakurai incident. She shuddered involuntarily. Somehow, ever since that day- this whole adventure had become less of an exciting adventure and more of…. _a duty_.

A very frightening duty. Her duty. Emotional elements were playing havoc with her heart, and the one time adventure was not that anymore. She had thought she could endure the turmoil of InuYasha's inability to commit. Now it was only shredding her apart. She had to put together that damn shard and purify it- then she had to leave

_Unless InuYasha could give her a reason for staying- _she would leave.

Also, she wasn't sure how the well would react once everything was over- would she be sealed her forever? Would she be forced into the future? These questions preoccupied her thoughts more and more-

- And then there was the new fear of the outcome of this battle…….

She had always realized from the very beginning that she should be afraid, but something about how Naraku was now playing out this game; with the changes in that particular devil himself, scared her beyond anything.

He had become more powerful, more knowing, more treacherous- more heartless.

She also had the sinking sensation that somehow he had also become more cunning, vicious, and shrewd.

_Geez,_ she wished she could improve her intelligence as much as he had over the course of a few months.

Not to mention, that their last direct run in with Naraku himself had been anything but victorious.

They had to get stronger somehow – in some way, before they met that demon again in battle.

Even Seshomarou's attack had been deflected with the greatest of ease in their last encounter with Naraku. Though to be honest, Kagome hadn't felt that Seshomarou had unleashed his full potential against Naraku yet. Not the potential she had seen him display in the battle of Sa'ounga or in this latest encounter with the blue demon. It had been as if both he and Naraku were testing how stong the other really was, instead of attacking with all they had.

As Inuyasha kept leaping with her upon his back, from tree top to tree top, Kagome's mind kept pondering on how to defeat Naraku. How to get the Sikon Jewel together and purified so it would never harm any time period again?

Every option running through her mind, realizing it wouldn't stand a chance before being discarded. When she finally had run out of options, she grew frustrated. Of recent, the Sikon jewel and Naraku's defeat were always on her mind. They were the only valid reasons for her being in this time……they were the duty that bound her to return again and again to this time and to this Hanyou- who had very nearly broken her heart with his inability to choose.

She pulled herself away from drowning in that particular emotional swamp- there was no solution she could find that would be kind of her to wish for.

She again focused her mind again on her present predicatment with how to get the jewel purified and destroy Naraku.

"Why am I wasting time thinking through all this?" She thought, - _I know how it can be done_ – but how to get Seshomarou and Inuyasha to once again work together - for a second time- well, that was more of the question. The solution to this was no easier than her problem with Kikyo and Inuyasha she thought- wondering why kami was mounting insurmountable feats for her these days.

Frustration mounting, she mentally shouted – "Oh, InuTashio, I really wish you were here to knock some sense into your sons!" She felt herself **_hurmph_** at that thought. After all that hard work, did they learn anything from the battle with Sounga- NO! They just went back to bickering with each other. _Though _Seshomarou had become more stoic in the face of Inuyasha's provocations everytime they met. The older brother having taken his father's word to heart enough to avoid sword to sword combat with Inuyasha again.

OK guys! That's all you get for the week. I will update next weekend- till next time...

Hi Ho Siver Aaawaayyy!

Seshaddict.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

Thank you all for reviewing! It made my day.Really! (I don't think it can be conveyed in words).

I will individually mail you all my responses tomorrow. Check in by Sunday to give me time.

This is the update for this weekend.**_ There will be 2 chapters today_**, and maybe one more before the holidays. I will then update only in the New Year, likely with a 4 week gap, as I am traveling for a while.

Don't worry, I promise to be back and finish up this tale.

I am aware there will be some typo's and stuff, and I am going to go through the story and get to fixing these mistakes in the next few weeks, however, today, I will just post up the planned chapter, as I think you would all rather have some update than none. (and I don't think I will get to posting up these chpt this weekend if I start correction right now.) Bear with me for a while, I will improve.

**_Chapter 13: Realizations in Retrospect_**

Kagome mind continued to pondered how to make InuYasha and Sesshomarou decide to _work together_ against Naraku in the next battle- _somehow that was the key_ – She knew it was.

"Well my chances convincing Sesshomaru are better than with InuYasha," she thought sadly. She had noted multiple times – most recently with So'unga's battle, that Sesshomaru heeded good advice, _despite_ his personal issues.

She was not able to say the same for InuYasha.

She was well aware that in the battle of So'unga, it had been Sesshomaru who had grudgingly given in, as he had decided to fight along side with his Hanyou brother. InuYasha had never even given such a thought a chance, _despite _her explanations and requests for him to do so.

While both brother's had battled So'unga, Kagome had come to her final realization that InuYasha was totally blind to reason on the subject of joining forces with his brother. No matter how good the reason would be. Desperation had made her shout the request toward Sesshomaru- she had not really had hope that the stoic, proud, majestic demon would heed her.

InuYasha had been beyond furious- and had made sure she had heard nothing but his complaints for a month after that battle ( 7 whole months to get specific):

How dare she request anything of Sesshomaru –did she not know better?

Did she think he (Sesshomaru) listened to a mere mortal woman?

Did she think him (InuYasha) useless and weak? - When he had been doing nothing but risking his life to save her neck?

How dare she risk his pride? – by asking for help she had made sure Sesshomaru thought he could not do anything victorious on his own…

…..and so on , and on and on she had heard his loud complaints for the last 7 months.

She had had no answer for him, knowing that the one her heart was answering back would not please him. For she knew Sesshomaru _had_ heard- and that he had contemplated her request. How she knew this, she had no idea. But it was instinctive- she knew he had.

Oh, she was not foolish enough to think it was a mere mortal woman's request that had finally swayed him- whatever had actually caused the demon lord to decide was unknown to any of them-(though the topic of great contemplation).

But she knew that Sesshomaru had heard…….._he had listened_. – _While InuYasha had not-_ not in the real meaning of the word. Why she was so disappointed with the hanyou over this, she didn't know. She knew he had issues with his older brother- insecurities. She had always known about them; they had never bothered her………until now.

As time kept going by, Kagome found herself getting tired of InuYasha's grudge. She felt irritable and found herself finding his attitude towards Sesshomaru uncharitable.

For in the end - InuYasha had had his mother. As far as she knew, Sesshomaru had had no one.

Sesshomaru was not the best of brothers- but sometimes, she wondered how he must have felt to have been orphaned – left suddenly to the machinations of power that would have surely followed in the struggle following such a death as that of the great dog demon. Knowing that his father left him to meet his death only to save a human concubine and hanyou child. To be honest, if her mother had left her to do the same, Kagome honestly couldn't say she would have been charitable either…. Perhaps not so harsh as Sesshomaru, but then again- what did she really know of his actions to sit judge to them?

The great dog demon could have died in so many more glorious circumstances and battles of his choosing- but he had chosen to die for love. Secretly, Kagome thought that that was the most glorious reason a man could die for- but she knew that looking on it as Sesshomaru would have- it would not have seemed so heroic…..for his father, the great InuTashio to have passed protecting a human woman and Hanyou child- and to die in a battle with a mere mortal man, driven by jealousy for unrequited emotions. Myoga had told them the story after the battle of So'unga- and Kagome had been troubled with these thoughts ever since.

Not only that, but recently she found herself wondering if Sesshomaru had ever really meant to harm InuYasha. As far as she could see, his cold façade of dislike and hatred, had been used to train his brother when there had been no one else to do so. She had seen Seshomarou's full capacity- it was formidable. He had no need to trail after his Hanyou brother for a sword alone.

He didn't need to fight combat battles in which he divulged secrets of his father's sword to InuYasha. Kagome knew with Seshomarou's shrewdness, he would be well aware that to have kept silent and let his brother suffer ignorance would have been the more logical choice- _if_ his goal had really been to harm InuYasha and take away the Tetsiega. She was starting to think it was not.

Oh- she knew the Western lord was not perfect- he obviously felt anger and betrayal that InuYasha had obtained a better sword, that his father had seemed to care more for a hanyou than his full blooded heir. But Kagome felt that despite his hatred and loathing, he considered the Hanyou his blood_- felt duty bound_ it seemed to help the stupid baka live past his foolish youth.

Sesshomaru had taken the black pearl from InuYasha's eye- but in doing so had led the totally oblivious InuYasha to his father's gift, which Kagome doubted they would have found otherwise. And with out which, they would hardly have survived their first few demon encounters- despite all of Inuyasha's physical prowess.

Sesshomaru had suspiciously led InuYasha to the Tetsiega- and at a time when he might have realized the Hanyou would be in danger, traveling with a helpless miko- in search of the legendary Sikon jewel shards. If Sesshomaru had wanted to get the sword alone- why did his timing coincide so well with when InuYasha desperately needed a weapon and training for his upcoming future? Was it merely fate- or was it more planned- by the mind of a sharp Inuyoukai lord?

Kagome's face grew more pensive- unaware that concerned purple eyes of a lecherous monk looked her way. She continued to ponder her thoughts.

The older brother had battled InuYasha so many times, but in doing so, each time had made InuYasha realize more and more the potential use of his sword- and once InuYasha had mastered the Tetsiega, (though quite grudgingly), Sesshomaru had not tried to steal it away, when he could easily have - using human arms for the ability to use it as he once had.

Not to mention, Kagome now knew in retrospect that while InuYasha was giving his 100 in each of those sibling battles they often fought, Sesshomaru had definitely not. He had given more effort to provoking the Hanyou than to killing him. Indeed there was one time when he made quick work of putting his sword to Inuyasha's neck – only to spare his life, and walk away.

The only time Kagome knew in her heart that Sesshomaru had gone in attack with the intent to kill InuYasha, had been when the Hanyou in the throes of So'unga's spell – had rushed towards Rin in blood lust. That was why she had been so desperate to put herself between a raging hanyou intent to kill and the girl- and his brother- whom she had had no doubt would have slain InuYasha that instant.

_And she would not have found fault if he had_…..she rejected that treacherous thought with a shake of her head, eyes darkening. Miroku continued to watch, concerned and wondering what had Kagome's eyes darkening to navy- clouding with emotions.

Unaware, Kagome continued her line of thinking. She had seen in the second before she had lost sight- blinded by the light of her spell of subjugation on InuYasha- that Sesshomaru had pulled back- his eyes stunned, his gaze fixed on her own as her eyes pleaded that he hold his attack – he had been incredulous that she would do something so foolhardy and dangerous. But there had been a flicker of something else in his eyes- had it been awe? Respect? – yes, but there had been something else she had not understood – but that had make her feel scared and elated at the same time.

Ever since So'unga- Kagome hesitantly admitted to herself- she had felt differently about Sesshomaru. He had surprised her. He had shown with actions, (not words like his brother always did), that he had integrity, emotions, and morals. She had found herself going over all the times he had crossed her path these last 3 years in the SingkuJodai, and on retrospective hindsight, found herself surprised with the thoughts and interpretations of his character that she had come up with. They were a far cry from her impression from her first interaction with him so long ago.

He was definitely the deeper brother. Or was she just being a foolish romantic thinking Sesshomaru was not as terrible as he had seemed to her for the past three years? Perhaps it had been the fact that he had saved them, that had made her put him into a knight in shining armor role?

She was starting to get scared- because she was confused about this youkai lord she had thought she had pinned down so well.

She had been so relieved when he had come to save her and Rin from Takimaru. She had been scared………_for him_…….. when she had seen him push a weakened InuYasha away from the onslaught of the dragon twister attack to take the blow upon himself.

Her Navy eyes darkened to almost black; for a second, she had thought he had died- and for reasons she still could not understand, had felt a deep regret so keen it had stunned her. Holding her immobile in baited breath, until she had seen that he had survived the attack. And why her heart had started beating twice as fast, almost guilty with the happiness that he had not perished was unexplainable. Especially since it seemed her heart had stopped and only restarted after his bowed head had looked up, past the monster So'unga, straight into her eyes- before he had looked away and resumed his battle. _Almost as if he had been telling her- don't worry, I'm ok, are you? Almost as if he had looked to see if she would take the loss of his life as hard as she would have taken his brothers……….._

_Why had she felt so traitorous then? _

_Probably because while I was mindless with fear - my heart never stopped when I had thought InuYasha had suffered the same fate, _when a similar blow had hurled him away- her mind softly replied.

Pushing that horrible thought back – she scolded herself. How could she even think that! What was happening to her these days! She was constantly torturing herself with the most unlikely thoughts about herself, InuYasha, Kikyou………_and Sesshomaru_.

Resolutely putting all those muddling emotions back into the dark recesses of her heart, she firmly told herself to stop thinking about the two brothers who recently seemed to preoccupy her every thought. Trying to figure out the Tashio family was going to give her a headache, like it always did. Add into that InuYasha knew Kikyou was alive, and that ever since she had told him, she had known that she had lost a part of his heart forever- she was probably being foolishly cruel - painting the Hanyou she loved so well in a less than charitable light.

Better concentrate on more important things Kagome, she thought to herself, like why the cryptic old demon they had recently battled, in their quest to find Naraku, had told them the things he had, _especially_ _those last dying words _-

Causing her to feel as if Naraku himself had walked over her grave.

Then the frustrating demon had died before anyone could further question his cryptic comment.

It was also why they were racing to the Southern lands – because the demon had been very willing to point them in the direction of Naraku, though his warnings were still ringing in her mind of not following the devil…..

However it seemed the southern lands were a very unknown place to her friends. Even Miroku had never wondered that way.

"Where was old Myoga when you needed him?" she thought grumpily

She had earlier on wondered if Sesshomaru would know anything about the Southern lands. After all, being lord of the Western Lands, he would- right?

She had also hoped to bump into Kouga, for he might know- wolves being everywhere.

When she had mentioned that to InuYasha, he had been furious with her of course. He had acted almost betrayed.

"Here I am carrying you and protecting you and you want us to run into my dear brother, who will try to kill me and not hesitate to kill you! And you want that sniveling wolf, who will sniff under your skirts and call you his woman – I guess you just like guys like that, huh!" he had shouted.

Kagome had been quick to get offended- especially since it was _this_ particular stupid Hanyou who held her affections and heart. That he would sully her feelings and believe such nonsense hurt. Compounded with his recent rush to find Kikyo alive when she had mentioned the priestess's survival to him and that it was Sesshomaru who had of recent been her knight in shining armor, she was very quick to take offence and to anger.

"You know InuYasha, it would serve you right if I did." She had hollered.

Looking back on it, it was really horrible he could get to her so quickly.

But her lips twitched as she thought about how he had gone crashing down with her "SIT BOY!" – Oh yeah, that had been very satisfying.


	15. Chapter 15

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**CHAPTER 14: Half the Hanyou's Heart**_

_A few days later..._

Inuyasha continued to rush thought the trees as he carried Kagome on his back. He kept resisting the urge to throw her down and see how she liked being forced to hit the ground – that last SIT had hurt!

On second thought, he had refrained. He decided not to lose Kagome's trust to ride on his back, because for the longest of times, She had refused. Ever since that Kikyo incident before the battle of Mt Hakurai to be exact.

Huh, Guess she finally got over what ever worm was eating her brains with that...

She had also been right- he frowned, not liking the fact that Seshomarou _had known_ something about the southern lands.

His mind going back two days ago when his older _half_ brother had once again landed out of no where- with that annoying human child, Rin and that terrible toad at his side. Inuyasha had sensed his Jaki and his aura miles away, well aware that he was heading their way. He had half hoped his brother would have some reason to fight him For, oddly enough, Sesshomaru barely reacted to his jibes, ignoring him whenever they met up these days.

Ever since that battle with So'unga, something had changed. And while it seemed to please everyone else that Seshomarou was no longer was an enemy, but a somewhat hesitant ally, Inuyasha didn't like it. A gut instinct that he had warning to keep Seshomarou out of his inner circle had reached an all time high two days ago when his brother had dropped in.

Furiously the Hanyou's mind went back to the last several visits his half sibling had paid them. Sesshomaru's eyes would merely flick his way, then away- dismissing him before settling upon Kagome- eyes darkening as they alighted upon her. He could barely tolerate it anymore! If anything, he found Seshomarou's dismissal more unacceptable than all his provocations in the past.

His half brother however went out of his way in refusing to fight Inuyasha these days. Two days ago however, with his latest visit, Inuyasha had insisted- and had rushed at his brother – Tetsiaga raised and ready.

He had been embarrassed that his brother evaded his every strike- and that Kagome had actually had the gall to "sit" him finally……accusing him of being childish. The gleam of satisfaction that that had brought to Seshomarou's eyes had for no reason brought out an unreasonable rage in him.

He had charged again- his brother deftly avoiding the attack once more as though he were but some silly pup. Then he had found his face once again in the dirt as Kagome had fumed out another "_**sit boy**_!"

The young Rin's shrill squeal, hurting his sensitive ears, as she had delightedly stared at his plight on the dirt floor. _However did Sesshomaru tolerate her?_ She had then rushed happily to Kagome hugging her with squeals of welcome. To his greatest dismay Sesshomaru's attention also had alighted back to his friend. By the time he had managed to get up, his hated half brother had been in front of Kagome talking.

"Have you come upon Naraku?" he had asked- his voice like some royal king demanding and answer.

"No" Kagome had replyed- for some unexplainable reason, her eyes had softened as they looked upon his brother's form. And for the first time she had in return questioned Seshomarou. They had all been stunned. Inuyasha had gripping the Tetsiaga ready to prevent his brother's attack upon her for daring to talk to the likes of him.

" Lord Seshomoaru," She had hesitantly started- stopping transfixed as she became the sole recepient of his attention- his magnificent gaze fixing upon her. Remembering herself, she had stumbled on, a flush coming upon her pale cheeks beomingly." Naraku may have gone to the South….._the Southern Kingdoms_" then rushing out the words "would you by any chance know of this place?" so that she could question him before he left as usual.

His brother had been surprised, Inuyasha thought- but not angered. He had contemplated the girl before him - then turned his gaze to the southern horizon. After several seconds of quiet, Inuyasha had wanted to intervene…the fact that Kagome's attention was completely fixed upon his brother's magnificent presence playing no small role in his desires.

"Keh- like he would tell us! Kagome…….you're a fool for even asking!"

It had pleased him to break whatever interest his brother had held over her, when her gaze shifted towards him- but he was disappointed when it returned to look upon Seshomarou who had turned, his gazed narrowed- impaling him with the the unspoken words _"Impertinence"_ almost as if he had said them aloud.

Inuyasha had shaken his head- feeling silly. Wondering how his brother had always managed to express so much while _never_ actually speaking.

Then Seshomarou had gone back to contemplating the miko in silence- before he had said,

" The lands to the south are often avoided………" For the first time in InuYasha's recollection, he saw a frown upon his brother's facial features- he could almost see Seshomarou's mind turning over the information. " it is where Kami and her minion of Gods reside when they leaved their abodes in the heavens to play havoc upon this world," his brother finished. He then had looked at Kagome more intently

" Those lands are more prone to human inhabitants than those of demonic decent…….humans seem to prefer Kami and the whims of Gods to demons."

Inuyasha had not believed his brother could speak so many words. From the side of his vision, he could see that the monk's gaze had turned contemplative.

Kagome for some inexplicable reason had been amused.

"Is it a holy land then, Lord Seshomarou?" She had asked. It had been gently whispered, but if Inuyasha didn't know any better, he would have almost thought her to be _affected_ by his brother's regard, ….that the whisper had held an innocent coyness, - a huskiness, instead of whispering out of fear.

Seshomarou's gaze which had been fixed upon her till then slid back to the southern sky-

"hmmm! " he snorted lightly " _Hardly_."

His usual stoic mask of indifference was back.

With that he had turned from her, and walked away- Rin and Jaken rushing to trail after him, the small child calling out,

"See you soon Kagome Sama – Rin chan will miss you" as she ran after his brother.

Kagome had almost looked hurt with the abrupt response and departure. She was behaving oddly the last few months……ever since Sounga….and none of it was for the better as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

He did not know what was wrong exactly with Kagome these days. But something was. Though she seemed like herself- smiling and kind, quick to anger with him and never hesitant to say "sit!", there was something troubling her.

The deepening in her eyes showed deep thoughts, that despite his mulitle attempts – she refused to share with him. She seemed more contemplative – more _goal directed_ towards finding the sikon shards and defeating Naraku than he had ever seen her. Almost as if that were her _only _reason to be here.

It frightened him into being kinder and more careful than he had ever been – but everytime he showed his sweeter side, or some sort of concern- it seemed she withdrew even further into a place he found he could not reach her. He knew this had all started in the post Mt Hakurai events- but for some inexplainable reason- it was with the battle of Sounga that everything seemed to go down hill. She had been saddened- but still herself until then.

The shadows in her eyes - he knew were because he had been unable to say he could love her as whole heartedly as she did him. He hated that he could not- but that was the simple fact of it.

He had thought she would understand. That she would want the same from him if she had been the first love of his life. But instead, the realization that his honesty had caused this girl he adored so much pain….hurling her usually bright sunny personality into a melancholy whenever she felt none were aware….which was foolish of her, for Inuyasha felt he was always aware of her. He had never been so aware of even Kikyo's emotions.

That brought to his mind another thought- and to his soul a sort of relief- for Kikyo was alive. Kagome had told him earlier – a month or so ago after Sounga. He had rushed out to find the truth, and indeed had come across a much subdued Kikyo.

_The Kikyo he had found had surprised him._

She had seemed……softer. Sadder, more tragic, - that hardness of hate that she had born since her resurrection had finally been gone. And he had heard her heartbeat. It had been thrumming steadily in her chest, and had shocked him- for she had _not had a heart_ when Urasuai had created her.

He had asked her how it was so? - for her heart to beat steady after all this time, his eyes shiney with unshed tears for what they both had lost. Those tears for the first time were reflected in her own eyes.

Her response he would never forget. " It is the part of your heart Inuyasha that loves me so, that has reminded me what it was to be alive and to be loved by you- that keeps me alive." He had hugged her like life itself. She _was _a part of his heart and soul, and it troubled him- for he knew that she would always be a part of him………. Even if he wished it were not so.


	16. Chapter 16

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 15: The Monk's Intuition**_

Miroku couldn't help but slide his gaze onto the trim taunt derriere seated in such perfection before him. Sweat broke out upon his forehead. He would control himself today- for Sango had been in mourning since they had met up with that cryptic old demon in their last battle. _A demon that had seemed to know a little too much_.

He had known or at least claimed that Kohaku was now part of Naraku himself. That while he may have a mind of his own- his will, his soul was not. That the boy was already amongst the dead – and that destroying Naraku would mean what little was left of him would perish.

It made sense. That was why Naraku could form out of his flesh as he had done in the battle with the demoness who could stop time. Why had they not thought of it sooner? But that did not make such realizations any easier on the heart of his brave friend. She had mourned ever since the soft vile words that old terrible demon had whispered.

His mind winged away to go over that last encounter. Something about that demon was bothering him. He had not been a thing of Naraku………that had been why it had bothered him so much. That, and the fact that he had seemed so unusually knowledgeable regarding the facts of their group. So cryptic…….it had been frightening. He had wanted to pummel and hurt that demon…..not only to destroy it- but to cause it pain. He knew why, though he kept these worrisome thoughts to himself. It was because this demon was the first they had ever encountered that seemed to know what was in wait for them. It had behaved almost as if things were inevitable- even Naraku had never been so certain as to do that.

_But what would cause such an assurance?_ Why had that scared him, Miroku so much?

And then there had been the whole encounter with Sesshomarou the two days earlier. Miroku had since then felt a great unease. He had almost sensed something again – which had been gone before he could fully realize it. _Kagome. Sesshomarou. Inuyasha……..there was something here he should realize_- but before he could- it was gone. Leaving him feeling unsettled and uneasy.

Miroku shifted his gaze toward the southern horizon where Kirara was now headed.

He remembered how Sesshomarou, the great Lord of the West ……. had for the first time in his recollection looked concerned. Concerned that Naraku had gone to the Southern lands………._to the gods_.

Miroku shuddered. He understood the demon's concern. Once Sesshomarou had explained- he had realized how grave things could be.

_Gods_……._Kami_……….these were beings no one could control. They affected everyone- no one; demon, human , ghost, angel, spirit nor sprite was spared. Nor did the wishes of these creatures matter much to those that lived upon the heavens of Kami- unless their mercy or plans coincided.

Kami- these were the beings of heaven that wove the pattern of life- past, present and future. A pattern that no mere mortal, no demon – however great could foresee or prevent. They usually were kind, and merciful- yes, but what mattered to them most was the production of the events that were meant to be, that were a predestined pattern in the fabric of destiny that they wove and would weave beyond even the end of time…and towards that goal all else could and would be sacrificed.

But Sesshomarou had been right- the fates and gods wove a pattern- one that every soul was part of- but the gazes of gods were usually fixed upon the formation of the pattern itself – not upon the minute threads, the individual souls that they wove the cloth of life from.

_Unless _that thread chose to call attention upon itself.

That is what Sesshomorou had meant with his cryptic meaning; that men – humans, often preferred to throw in their lot and put their faith in the mercy of the gods, bringing attention to themselves with prayer and powerful wishes. It is part of the reason why we are so easily tossed about on the whims of fate……..Miroku thought.

Demons on the other hand, often acknowledged that there were certain things they could not defy, but that their lives, their souls- the position of their string in the pattern woven could be affected by their own efforts. They preferred to choose where they came to lie amongst many possibilities available in the patterns the gods wove. Unless too out of place- no one in the heavens noticed or paid heed.

_Unless their attention was brought to it._

_Naraku- why would you want the help of gods……….what prayer could one such as you wish for that kami would grant of her own free will?_

For Some reason Miroku felt troubled. Naraku was no fool. If he had gone to the land of the Gods, then there was a reason. If he had a prayer that even Kami would grant him- despite his hellish soul- there was reason to be concerned.

Again- just at the tip of his mind was something- some realization that was urgent for him to acknowledge- but as his mind grasped toward it- it shimmered and disappeared.

_What? What am I missing?_ He wondered – for the first time, his journey made with no difficulty keeping his hand off of Sango.


	17. Chapter 17

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**Chapter 5: Watchful Eyes and Kami's Warning**

_AT the border villiage in the Southern Lands of Moona Thala Simha:_

The wind rustled ever so softly, whispering a warning as it blew through the restless leaves. Ever since they had entered the southern forests, Kagome felt restless. Now with the wind- well, Kagome felt that a deep seated warning had been given to her– that some sixth sense was telling her all was not well here. It seemed everyone else was also in consensus with that feeling.

Sango shifted her weight like an uneasy warrior with an unseen foe, and Muroku's eyes wandered restlessly around as if looking for the cause of their discomfort- but before them was nothing but a villiage- it's people returning to their homes as the sun set in the western sky.

Was it her imagination or was the sun setting more rapidly – as though it too were in a hurry to be on its was away from here. Kagome looked at Inuyasha- he too had stalled- taking in the scene of the villiage below, his nose tilted as if the scent of something sinister had blown its way – and his ears remained alert if the perked position was anything to go by. Feeling more uncomfortable by the minute- Kagome decided the eerie silence at least could be done with out.

"Inuyasha- what is it?- Do you feel it?- something's not right here, but I'm not sure what it is." Said Kagome.

Yes- I too sense that what we see before us is not as simple as it seems- it almost feels as if there is something to be feared in this villiage, Muroku voiced in.

Sango's eyes narrowed and she nodded her head in assent to his opinion.

Shipo gave a little " Oh! And moved to position himself behind kagome's legs.

Inuyasha's eyes continued scanning of the horizon and the villiage below- his ears never relaxed – "Huh! There's definitely something not right here, but I guess we're going to find out. I get the feeling that whatever it is is watching us. Avoiding this place doesn't mean we avoid it. I just wished to hell I knew what it is that I am sensing. Damn."

Kagome nodded. While the villiage radiated a warning- the fear and discomfort was that of being watched. Of being watched by something that was definitely powerful and dangerous. Almost like we are the prey, she thought, and shuddered.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked. " What is it you sense- is it a Yukai with a jewel shard, are you able to make anything out?"

Kagome's senses felt overwhelmed with warning- the warning that she and her friends should leave, and do so immediately. She felt to her bones the certainty that to stay anywhere near here- even to camp out in the forest this night would bring about a calamity – and for some reason she felt certain that it would be she who was to be affected. Was it being a priestess that let her feel this future certainty?

"Inuyasha- I think we should not stay here- nor even camp in this vicinity tonight. I can't explain it but I want to run- all the way back to Kayede's hut, --- it's almost as if by stopping tonight we are all going to be affected by whatever it is that is waiting."

" Waiting- h uh, "

"No inuyasha – I'm serious, There is something or some one – here- that is waiting. And it's waiting here for us, but I feel almost as if it will follow us a good distance." Kagome left out that she felt it wanted to do something to her in particular- for she had no basis on which to say so out loud.

"Then tonight we must not rest, and travel till we leave this ill presence behind" moroku decreed.

"I agree" shippo said.

"Huh- I don't think anything could be as evil as Naraku – so maybe it's that baboon" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"No inuyash", muroku interrupted-" Naraku is surely evil, but he is something tangible- a half demon. This vibration in the air is of something more powerful, less concrete- I almost feel as though I would be tempting fate herself to go further - and I don't believe I have ever sensed such a being in all my many wanderings. I doubt any of us have felt this before, and I agree with Kagome, what ever it is has watched us, and right now, it wishes to cause harm. This is something non demon non human- an entity ancient in itself that is so frightening. We must not stay in the area." Miroku's mind unwillingly replaying some of his thoughts on the journey here. _Was it a god?_

Kagome felt Murouku had put her feelings in to solid words – for he had described perfectly what she felt with her own unease. The only thing Muroku didn't know was that she felt this thing wanted to do something with her. Down to her heart she felt that it would be her greatest folly to remain here- Even leaving this place, she felt a fear that IT would follow her till it did what it had to do. She almost felt as if what ever it was had already for sometime now been weaving a spell about her……and that she had just realized it.

Huh- you guys are over reacting, while there's definitely something here – we've overcome a lot of stuff getting to this point. And I for one am not getting vibes that there is evil – are you kagome?

"Evil -? Well not that exactly…." Kagome trailed off as she thought about it. No there was no evil – but just a sense that what would come to be would forever alter their lives.

So then why should we turn back- it's not the solution. I say we bypass this villiage and continue to the mountains."

Kagome's unease and fear had continued to escalate – suddenly she knew- though how she knew she had no idea, - that she had to leave. She was running away, but she felt a forboding that her life here as she knew it would change. She would not let InuYasha go further- this was a matter of survival.

InuYasha- listen up, I don't like what I feel here. Whatever it is, it is going to do something to us- don't ask me how, I am just sure of it. We are not going anywhere near that villiage, we are running back to Kaede's hut and putting up a protection spell – You guys are sensing only a fraction of what I feel, and I'm telling you if you make me stay here – I am not responsible for how things go in the future!

Inuyasha was dumb founded, Kagome never ran away- and that is what she wanted to do, and not only that, she was scared enough that retreating to the forest and bypassing the area was not good enough, but she wanted to travel the great journey they had made all the way back to Kaede's hut! What was she so afraid of? And what was up with the weird warning last sentence, it was causing the hair on his back to stand up, almost as if she was going to do things in the future that could cause great harm. Inuyasha also was feeling very insulted that Kagome didn't think he could handle this thing – hadn't he got her through everything so far? They could beat all odds together– what could anyone do to them that would hurt them – not even death could do that- right?


	18. Chapter 18

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**Chapter 17: Seshomarou's Compromise, Jaken's fear**

Seshomarou paused, regally standing still as a ray of sunlight that escaped the green canopy above seemed to illuminate his pale magnificence. Anyone who saw him would have thought some great god had decended to the earth to walk upon the bamboo forest floor for a while. With absolutely no movement physically, his senses went into over drive. He had been trailing that Hanyou brother of his- for it seemed Nouroku would find that mutt no matter what- and what better way to catch an elusive enemy than to track what it normally hunts for? - which in this case was his brother.

For no other reason in the world would he follow his brother anywhere- and he firmly pushed into the back of his mind any other thoughts on that matter.

Seshomarou had come to realize that Nurakou had been beaten when the two fangs of his father worked together- very much like the evil sword Saunga. And while the thought of fighting on the same battle front as inuyasha again left an unpalatable taste in his mouth, he had not been given a choice in this matter.

As his very own sire had told him- there had been nothing left to teach them once the sons of InuTashio realized what great foes they could defeat by working together.

It had been humbling- for Seshomarou had remembered how when he and Inuyasha had fought over the Tetsiaga- how his brother had neatly brought up the fact they battled for that sword on their father's skeleton. So that even in death, their sire would be so great and magnificent, that even together they were like fleas in the background. He had hated the insinuation then, and it had not gone down well later- but with time, he had come to slowly realize many of those things his father had always been trying to force him to learn. Throughout his youth, he had been in awe of his father's greatness, and had wanted to impress his sire that he would be able to be greater. He was coming to realize that his sire's greatness was incomprehensible. And more importantly- that his father's greatness did not always have to do with dominating power alone.

_I have been so wrong in so many ways………_he thought softly.

If they found Nurakou again, it would be best if both brothers were nearby enough to be on that battle front together. Seshommarou, while realizing the likeliness he and his hanyou brother may have to work to gether again against Naraku, was still loathed to do so. For despite many realizations, he still blamed Izayoi and Inuyasha for taking his father away. For them,being loved by his sire, at a time- when he the motherless Seshomarou had been floundering, thinking that impressing InuTashio would be the way to gain his sires affections. For did his father always not respect and surround himself closely with powerful men? He was beginging to realize it had not been as simple or as easy as that. He disliked these new found realizations- they had been haunting his every waking and sleeping thought since that mountaintop battle with Saunga. Since their father's spirit had spoken in all it's glorious magnificence to them. Even in spirit- a now adult Seshomarou had finally seen how supreme and great a man his father had been. Had been stunned to realize that combined- he and Inuysha were almost not a half of what his father was….._what he had been_.

He remembered keenly how easily Naraku had fought him in front of his father's grave. He absolutely detested it- but it had become obvious to him that Naraku would be a great threat to the world- and that personal reason's aside, he would be drawn into this war no matter what. And if He wanted to win- well he needed his brother to be working with him.

AS for who was the leading general during the battle- that Seshoumarou didn't want to ponder at this moment- for in his mind, he felt his brother should follow his lead, but through all the battles, it had been obvious Inuyasha was not going to bow for that. As for he himself abjecating his rightful role as the leader- well, that was out of the question. He had followed once already when they had fought against Saunga. He was still undecided what he would do about this predicament. It was his second great dilemma since that battle of the swords.

At least if Inuyasha had been calm of mind, alert to all things at all times _and of course_ a full demon – well he might not have considered it. But all that got his brother his victories were his out of control emotions, his defense for his beloved miko if she were in harm, and his fathers Tetsiaga. It seemed to work – obviously his brother's human half made it so. He had realized this with the defeat of the evil sword Saunga. But he doubted it would work for him, a full demon. The ways of their world were different were they not? For once in his life, Seshomarou was truly unsure of what to think. He knew what to do- but how to think of things, how to feel about them- they were all a jumble. And the half breed, Naraku, and his father were not the only issues that had haunted him lately. Not that he would dare show anyone these emotions. Not even Rin had picked up on this new frustrating side to him.

_They were moving_- he jerked his wandering mind back to the matter at hand.

Inuyasha's scent was easy enough to follow – but now seshomarou detected human fear- and it was coming in waves off of that human miko Inuyasha traveled with. The girl normally showed very little fear- Sheshomarou's eyes narrowed with thought- so what would cause this absolute overwhelming fear- and he didn't sense that Inuyasha felt the same.

The miko was not to be underestimated. She often had surprised him in the past. Her powers at unexpected times had shown signs of being formidable. She had often saved his worthless brother's skin, - so he focused now on the environs about him to see if he sensed anything else. It was not a youkai – he would have long sensed that- he was always focused -

And suddenly as he finally focused with pure concentration- he felt it-

Eyes- of something powerful and ancient, and they were watching him. It had just come to do so- for he had felt that change in vibration about him. Since he focused in at the same time, Seshoumarou sensed much more that Inuyasha had- he was more attuned to these things. This powerful being was not a youkai, but it was tracking him……Him? And for what purpose ?- Seshomarou did not know, but he felt it's intent was far from friendly. Though outwardly to watch none would have noticed any change except the tilt of his neck as his eyes narrowed further and shifted side to side ever so slowly, Sheshomarou was on full alert- Every hair on his head felt electrified with awareness, and his skin tingled. Never had he experienced such an awareness or response to another's intent.

"Rin, Jaken- I want you to get on A-Un at once – Take her to the villiage at the base of Inuyasha's forest Jaken- If you recall Rin, you once met a half demon Jenenji there to ask for and antidote for Jaken. That demon shall watch over you till I return for you." Seshomarou intoned quietly, with no infliction in his voice letting them know his unease- though the words conveyed them in meaning. He wanted them far off away.

Jaken's eyes widened, and he paused- while his lord looked as usual, Jaken had been with Seshomarou long enough to see the aura changes that only one of great familiarity would note- His lord was very alert- which meant that what ever it was was not your run of the mill youkai.

"is it Narouku my lord" Jaken asked softly.

Seshomarou slightly turned his head to look at Jaken, " Jaken, don't question me- take rin and go"

But Jaken, for once sensed something too- and that was that he should not in any circumstances leave his lord. While his more simple and primitive psych did not "sense" anything else- he knew in his gut that this was the moment that fate had placed him there for. That at this time, he Jaken was to be with his lord- that had been the whole purpose of his journey with this beautiful youkai- so that he would be able to save him from himself at this time when whatever it was would threaten him- and something would do so- of this Jaken was sure.

He trembled slightly- knowing seshomarou's wrath would be sure if he again spoke- but it was a must.

"My lord- no please my lord- let this Jaken speak his humble words- for these are my most important words in my life my lord – please I know you often do not listen, but you must hear these words I have to say-

There is a presence here my lord that wishes to do something- and – while – while I , a humble servant have no idea of anything else- I know this my lord- you will need me to be here, please do not send me away. I _must _be here- it is the purpose of all my journey's with you. I am not saying that I am stong- but – Oh I just know I must, must be here! _Please_ my lord, heed me!" Jaken pleaded.

For once Rin was serious- and in her heart felt Jaken was right. " I will be able to go on my own Lord Seshomarou to jinenji's hut- maybe Master Jaken should stay with you."

Seshomarou truly did hear Jaken- and felt as though his servant's words were almost a prophecy- but why ? How in the world would Jaken be able to do anything he could not do himself, short of death? What else could harm him? Seshomarou did not place much value in living without the acknowlegement that death would be inevitable. So for him, there was no fear of this. No Jaken would take rin and go…..but there was this feeling in his gut that told him to heed his servant's plea. Opting for a compromise- he said,

"Jaken- you may return once Rin is safely handed to Jinenji's care. But you must go with her now. Find me once you have carried out this task- I will be able to sense you."

Jaken knew his lord had given as much as he would give in. Hunching his shoulders against an eeiry sensation that his lord would be in grave trouble if he left at all, jaken boarded A-un with rin , and they floated up above the canopy of trees towards the forest of Inuyasha.

Hello Everyone- Happy New Year.

I hope all of you have had a great holiday and wonderful start to the New Year. I have restarted the story as promised, and will likely update in one week's time. Theupdates from 2006 onwards is really Section 2 of the story.There is definitely stuff about to happen with Kagome and Sesh in this section. I hope that I am able to keep up with the great expectations everyone has of me- it sort of has me _worried_.Yikes! I must however state that the climatic battle is a long way off still. There is a lot of things that must occur before we can even get to that- and again, I hope I do not fall short- I don't think I will, but you all shall sit judge to that,huh?

Let me know what you think as we progress with the tale in the coming weeks.

It feels good to be back. Thanks for the great reviews!

Seshaddict


	19. Chapter 19

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_Chapter 18: The Devil's Prayer_**

If Naraku had learnt one thing with his last few encounters with the Inuyukai brothers, it was that was that he could accomplish much more by hiding himself and his aura, while he brought them down with _their own_ emotions, interactions, and weaknesses.

He had been for some time now very carefully plotting a plan that would destroy his foe Inuyasha, and in the process ruin the ability of any of his friends and cohorts to pursue Naraku or cause any damage to him further.

His goals had always been simple- to torment Inuyasha with his self doubts, and to make him realize how it felt when one lost those you love. This aspect of Naraku was a weakness derived from Onigumo – and he depised that he had it. But he had come to understand that it was Onigumo's heartbreak and lust for the priestess Kikiyo that had forged the being Naraku now was. Without that central core, Naraku would cease to exist- his power weakened without the uniting cement that sealed the individual demons that composed his form. Despite his purges of this emotion, it still minimally existed- for with out it, there was no Naraku.

The second wish was Naraku's demon selve's most desired wish- to posess the sikon jewel whole, and by its power change into an almighty powerful demon- With the Sikon, he could finally remove Onigumo's love from his form. It was that love which sullied him. He would also become a pure powerful demon- almost amongst the immortals- bringing back the era in which such powerful demon lords ruled this earth. - Like Inutashio; the father of Inuyasha and Seshomarou.

Inushito - His had been a truly glorious reign of power- and his only weakness had been to love a human women. This simple uncontrollable factor had weakened him- though he remained wise and powerful, it had sliced open a powerful family, sending his half breed son to wander about aimlessly, and with no love lost between the two step brothers. Seshomarou himself had seemingly journeyed about here and there like a royal nomad- with the goal of getting the mighty sword Tetsiaga from his brother- and of more recently, to battle Naraku himself.

Naraku knew why Seshomarou's interest had turned his way- it was that Seshomarou had not liked being manipulated into another demon's power struggles, and secondly but what Naraku considered most important- because of the danger Rin had been subjected to because of him Looking back now, it had been a huge tactical error getting the dog demon involved- but then, for some reason, Naraku suspected that Seshomarou would have come to become his opponent anyways- the balance of power and brother hood to that Hanuyou forcing him to do so eventually.

That the mighty demon, who was indeed a formidable power in his own right had developed the same weakness of his father for humans was _most_ interesting. It was a point Naraku hoped to use much to his advantage. Rin…….hmmm, and with much thought, after that battle and then the final battle, he had left in search of a being who would be able to grant him the wish he wished upon the great Inuyukai lord, who had become quite an unexpected fly in his plan.

For Naraku realized that Seshomarou had grasped the knowledge that by fighting Naraku with both brothers on one side, they were quite invincsible.

Inuyasha he was not worried about. While the hanyou's sword and temper made him a mighty foe, he would not have worked with his brother consciously to defeat him, Naraku – but Sesshomarou would – he was clear headed enough and shrewd enough to realize that knowledge and planning were key before battle- and he had analyzed their encounters and Naraku was quite certain the Lord of the Western Lands was keenly aware of his weaknesses and what put him most at a disadvantage in battle. If Naraku had used Seshomarou to test his strength, he had realized in his last battle at their father's grave, that Seshomarou had used that opportunity to test it and see what changes Naraku had made to his person as well.

_Dangerous_….that foolish dog demon was a danger to him. Naraku had come to realize that he had to remove the threat to himself that Seshomarou posed – and to do so as soon as he could. Thus, he had given much deep thought to his enemies and their weaknesses.

Then finally- by some stroke of keen insight- he had it- the simple yet perfect solution which would tear apart all his enemies one by one. Once the idea had crystallized- it took root in Naraku's mind. It was quite brilliant- but to bring it about would require a great power which was wielded only by few ancient beings in this world. They often did not choose to do the bidding of Yukai or humans, and were laws uncontrolled unto themselves. It had been sheer luck that one day he had happened upon this villiage, and noted that these villiagers prayed to a being who had blessed this villiage with an abundance of babies and youth. Now youth were created by a man and a woman mating- and as to whether this was by the power of love or not Naraku had no idea. He really did not care. His goal was very simple, to put a spell upon the great lord Seshomarou and Inuyasha's lovely little Miko. What amused Naraku to no end, was that Inuyasha did not yet fully realized the extent of his emotions for the girl, while her heart pined pitifully for his.

Naraku smiled a soft wicked smile as he pondered what would be the extent of torment Inuyasha would feel if the girl was mated by his brother……what would be the torment of the pure soul of the priestess Kagome if she seduced her love's brother ……and what a blow it would be to the proud Tat Youkai Lord, if he succumbed to his desires- losing his pride and high moral with it. It was almost too perfect.

Now Naraku was not unaware that Inuyasha's heart was quite a cleaved one. One half belonged to his first love- kikiyo. The other half had become quite fond of – and not just a little in love with the priestess Kagome. Naraku could have used Kikiyo- but the little of him that still held onigumo's heart rebelled at this.

He also felt that Kagome would be a much better choice for the great Inuyukai lord. Naraku was sure there was a weakness there.

It had been noted by Naraku that Seshomarou often searched her out to ask the foolish question as to where this Naruku was. Yes- he had seen much using Khanna's magic mirror.

-Yes Naraku had watched them for quite some time now- and the most interesting of interactions had been where Lord Seshomarou had saved the priestess Kagome from a poisonous miasma when she had refused to marry into the band of 7. As Naraku had watched, Seshomarou had been tracking Kagome- and when he realized his brother would not possibly be able to come in time- he had intervened. Of couse the great lord had denied to them all that his intension had been to save the miko, but to the observant Naraku, his actions spoke volumes. Much more telling than the words of denial he spouted afterwards.

There was also another incident, with the band of seven that even Inuyasha was unaware of. When Kagome had been in a poison induced sleep in the monastery as it burned, with the poor fox demon trying to save them all, It had been Lord Seshomarou who had found Miyoga, and had known with his senses that all was not well. While his foolish brother had been battling the band of seven on the shrine's entrance, seshomarou had wisely chosen not to intervene in that battle and to save the others-

Obviously he had done so in his own way, but he had saved them never the less.

It was a debt that both the half demon and the miko were unaware of.

Myoga knew- but had apparently not mentioned it to either of them. For It had been Lord Seshomarou who had sent in Myoga, and who had given the flea the idea that his ability to suck the poison out would be much more effective than merely carrying out the bodies from the flames. Seshomarou had stood by and watched unknown to the little fox demon- watching to be sure all would be ok, as Myoga in fear of the great lord had in one of his rarer instances risked his own life in the fire to save the miko and her friends while the little kitsun used his fox flame to prevent their physical selves from burning. By that time Inuyasha had been on his way- and Seshomarou had watched as he removed his friends from the flames.

Inuyasha probably didn't realize it, but that had been why the great Inuyukai lord had chatized him by the lake once the miko had been out of harms way.

_He _(Seshomarou) _was not unaffected by the fact she could have been harmed_…….that had been Naraku's thought that day- and to now he firmly believed that had Inuyasha not made it in time, just in those few seconds, that Seshomarou would have stepped in and at least saved the miko girl from those flames.

Not to mention their recent tantalizing dance with the Demon of Death- that had been most interesting.

And so here he was, praying to the ancient god of love- Thannu, in the villiage of Kad - hal. He was performing a very great prayer to this god, a great Yagna so that the great lord Seshomarou and the little miko Kagome find love kindling in their hearts- And he had been able to perform so sacred a prayer, because he wished with all his heart ( or what was Onigumo's heart) that this love be found and that the two be together happy.

All in all , Naraku mused , it was truly one of his kinder wishes. He would save the little miko much heartbreak in the end, and the lonely Inuyuakai lord would no longer feel so alone-

Ah- when had he become such a romantic? he mused silently, ……..hmm, he wondered – would it be more interesting and satisfying to see; love bloom and a mating between the great Seshomarou and Priestess Kagome, while Inuyasha Suffered its aftermath OR would it be better to see the more destructive side love often wrought in its path. Afterall, see what a monster Onigumo's love had created- and the aftermath of that love still was playing out in this battle now, wasn't it? Naraku smiled.

Some good powers could indeed be much much more damaging than evil alone. Why, love could cause much more harm and havoc to this little group he watched than death itself.

_I wonder_, he pondered, _if they have any idea that there are things that would be worse than death itself………_

_Well- we are getting into the Kag Sesh turf that you have all been asking about- however, there is a lot more to this story than just that- so do put up with the non Kag-Sesh chapters as well. Please get back to me of what you all think- I find myself hoping that I am keeping up with expectations! _

_Seshaddict_

_Next Update will be in 2 weeks._


	20. Regarding Reviews

Sorry guys, this is not a story update.

I just realized that there was one review response I had not realized bounced back to my e-id.

I have responded to them. I usually have pressed the reply response button to do the replies for your reviews if it is active. In the event that some of you have also not recieved my responses PLEASE let me know . Email me at my e-id (seshaddict at yahoo)

I have always responded to all my reviewers within the week of when their review was put up **_at the latest_**, and felt very horrible I had been a bit lazy about the bounce back mail, which I had assumed was some other e-amil I had tried to send out. Please do not take offence if you have not heard from me- and let me know. I will respond immediately. All of you who have taken the time to review should have already heard from me at your accounts by now.

Thank you all who have reviewed- you are the reason this story does continue to go on with frequent updates. I live for the reviews- bad or good, and in no way meant to not respond to your inputs.

Sincerely- Seshaddict


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys- here we go into the the story. I have updated 4 chapters at once. I want feed back big time- I on what all of you think.Just 2 minutes of your time to let me know at the end of your read- is that so much to ask?

After the next two chapters - the story picks up. You will want to read the next 2 chapters however so that you don't miss some facts that are key to the tale.

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_Chapter 19: For the Mercy of the Fates_**

Akara had made haste to the Abode of the fates. There was only a slim chance that her plea would be heard- but she had to try- _it just had to be enough_.

She had never in her life seemed to hurry as she did today.

Vidhee, the Queen of the Fates greeted her at the gates.

"Akara." She stated simply as she opened the gates that seemed to be made of clear water to allow the godess of the heavens entry into the domain of the fates.

Akara held back her emotional revulsion at seeing those shimmering clear gates.

They appeared so innocent- so simple and clear. In fact the gates were made of a Spider's web. Koonchan, the spider of fate, would weave his sticky web about those the fates would capture in their plans; to draw them in- helpless to escape.

Koochan rarely was aroused- sleeping mostly. Usually the fates could handle on their own what they willed. But when the fates wished to end an era and start anew- great power was needed to complete plans and so he would arise. His clear body like glass would be seen scurrying about spinning rapidly from heaven to hell and with earth inbetween- pulling everyone and everything as the fates willed it to be.

Akara shivered. She hated all spiders. Her dislike had stemmed from eons of seeing the devastation that followed Koochan's arousal. And now- _Koochan had been aroused_- his weaving gave her an ill feeling in the pit of her heart. Nausea had overtaken her when she had spied his clear body appear like a sliver of light flashing between the earth and around it- his web starting to form and shimmer – well seen from her abode in heaven.

That sight and days of agonizing over intervening after her meeting with Roykuma were what had brought her here today.

Vidhee opened the gate further and motioned Akara to follow. Akara stifled her ire and irritation. Here she was heart aflutter, worry a mountain upon her head- and obviously Vidhee knew- for she should be able to know everything that was happening before it happened. And yet she had done nothing to change anything! It did not bode well for her mission here.

"Vidhee" she simply replied in return. Noting that Vidhee had obviously known her emotional thoughts just now by the wry smile that quirked her lips and the knowledge that lit her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do Vidhee- I cannot stop my mind from its thoughts." She irritably replied as she followed the back of the Queen of fate as she leisurely turned and walked toward her throne room at the heart of her domain.

_Irritation_- very rare indeed for the godess, Vidhee thought as she continued to serenely walk ahead of Akara, Goddess of the heavens. Vidhee was well aware of all that went on emotionally, mentally, and physically in all the domains of existence. She was the Queen of Fates- hence all such knowledge was hers. She was the designer of patterns in fate's plans, and Koochan was her loyal servant.

However, Vidhee thought, there were minions of fate that even she had not been able to control through the eons of time. If Akara was here to plead that she do so- it was very very unfortunate. For Thannu, one of the gods of fate was an entity unto himself. She had never been able to control him. He had upset many of her plans through the ages- and she had learnt that while she may rule the fates- she did not necessarily have the right to decide them. Most of her gods obeyed, but there were a few that had indepentent spirits- and whose powers actually exceeded her own. Thannu was one of them.

It was also doublely unfortunate for Akara, that the fates themselves had woven a pattern that agreed with Thannu's plans this instance- only that their pattern had not gone as expected, hence the outcome so far had been different. Until Naraku, under the guidance of Roykuma's magic had found a way of correcting that oversight that no one had noticed. _Now_ everyone did- and since it was something they had initially planned and designed- there was no mercy in the fates for Akara's plea, Vidhee thought dispassionately. _No mercy at all._

Akara was unaware. She emotionally presented her case- she ranted almost as she pleaded that the fates allow for a change.

Akaraknew that the fates had decreed things to be- but she did not realize that there was no mercy to be found for her plea in this domain. Though she knew it would be a far off shot, she had hoped there would be a slim chance of change. She had to believe that- her heart – one that was already torn to pieces, would turn to dust if she had known or aknowledged that all was lost. That there was nothing left for her to do but watch- and that even had she tried to intervene- there was no longer room for change.

Vidhee also comprehended this. She – while having no wish to change things that would come to be, comprehended Akara's heart. And there was for this one reason- the willingness to issue warning. After listening to the Goddess of Heaven's heart borne plea- she could not bring herself to tell her all was lost. Akara would find this to be so as time would pass. Perhaps it would be kinder to prolong hope- for Akara's emotions were currently bordering uncontrolled- and Vidhee had no intention of tipping the heavens over just yet. Perhaps instead of brutal fact, what Akara needed was to realize herself in the larger scheme of things. She had not yet done that due to her own emotions.

"Akara- you know it had been decreed to Roykuma's will……."she held her hand to stop Akara from interrupting her words, "But I know your heart in this- and how you fear for the good and just souls in this. For Heaven would not find such pure souls for centuries again." Vidhee paused and looked upon Akara, who held herself silent- but the rapid beat of her heart belied her fear.

Vidhee continued, " But you must understand that the fates did not decree this to destroy goodness nor to break their souls. Our sights have _never _fallen on individual lives- that is your domain. Our sights have always been upon the _greater events_ _that must come to be_."

"What events?" Akara cried. "What would possibily be worth such a great sacrifice on the side of good?"

Vidhee remained silent. Contemplating whether to speak or not. Deciding the Godess of Heaven had more that just that role in this event, and deserved to know why things would happen for her own closure, Vidhee continued-

" In this case- the world of Earth can no longer sustain the Sikon Jewel. It must be lost to Earth- and yet there is only one way for that to be done. You and I know it…….._so understand us, my Goddess_."

Seeing the light of comprehension and then of fear since Akara now understood what was more important in the larger view of the fates, Vidhee continued-

" Understand that we have no wish to harm those close to your heart- but that we wish to save the world from itself. The world has entered an age of impurity. An age were none will be completely pure of soul. For the Sikon to remain in such an Earth may destroy the 3 worlds themselves. This age- known in some ancient texts as the Kaliyuga, will continue for another eon. We are merely at the start- and you must surely see the devastation and impureness of it already. The Kaliyuga began with the birth of a child. The Hanyou Inuyasha. The Kaliyuga began with the death of greatness. It began with the death of the immortal demon- InuTashio. You know all this Akara- and yet you have not wished to acknowledge it- and I know why. However, you must now. Please my Goddess, we the fates do not wish to be against you."

Akara's heart had stopped with realization. She knew now why. She knew deep inside her heart that already she had lost. _She had lost so long ago when she had tried to stop all of this._ She herself had been woven into this pattern long ago. She bowed her head. When she lifted it again- her mind ruled her once again. No longer did her heart- but she felt it break into dust.

"I am not against you Vidhee." She stated simply. "I now know where I belong in this war." She paused a second- a shimmer of tears held at bay in her eyes. "But I beg you only this once- as a mother, I beg you- at least warn them….. give them a chance to stop it all. I will not ask it of you again."

Vidhee took in the regal bearing that was pleading for her mercy. Not as the goddess of heaven- but as a mother for her son. Akara's silver eyes were filled with unshed tears of love and concern. Her long silver hair framed her pale prefect face, that was distinguished by the beautiful dark marking of the half crecent moon upon her forhead and the small twin stars of magenta upon her cheek bones.

"I will let them feel a warning Akara- that there is danger in what lies ahead. _However_- Thannu is powerful, and I will not stop him or interfere futher. It now lies unto them- the priestess and your son, whether they put themselves in to Thannu's grasp or not now."

Akara nodded. She knew that Vidhee's willingness to do this was more than what the Queen of fate had initially wished. This was the last sliver of hope of diverting things to come. This was the last hope of saving her son. Beyond this- she could no longer interfere. Beyond this she would only allow herself the role of Goddess of the Heavens- and not allow herself the right to the role of a mother.

She had long ago lost that right anyways.


	22. Chapter 22

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 20: The Whims of Gods**_

The great god of Love, Thannu took his powers quite seriously, for there was no one who knew better than he that love was not a mere light romance- but a raging power that would bring down even the greatest of beings. Over the course of Eons, he had often upset the balance of powers unexpectedly with his whims. Iti was not out of cruelty or perversity he did so- he just felt that some things were fated and meant to be. That is why he existed- to comprehend these relations and let them grow when all else was against it.

There were different kinds of love- such as that between mother and child, father and child, friends, and lovers and enemies. No one form was less powerful than the other. He was a child of Destiny. None controlled his will and ways…….and no one, even the queen of heaven herself would be able to evade his intent.

When the half demon Naraku had started his prayer- this god had been amused. How could such an evil thing think he would make me grant his wish- for how could such a wish be pure and sincere?

How mistaken he had been. With a month of Naraku's very powerful prayer in which he meditated and prayed days and nights on end, while offering holy water and flowers and burned the sweetest of incense- suppressing his own myasma's stench, Thanu had been stunned at the sincerity of his wish. All he wished for, was that a lonely demon lord find love in the girl who seemed to have thawed his façade.

While the god was well aware that Naraku was quite evil- and that his wish was not purely for love itself, he did not deny Naraku his prayers and the powers that it granted him. For even evil could love, and he sensed it was an unrequited love that was the root off all this pain and unpleasantness that now sat before him in the form of Naraku.

His curiosity was piqued, and he had with his powers decided to himself look in on the involved parties who would be affected by such a wish that Naraku prayed for. He was after all a god, and didn't take lightly the granting of prayers, - it warranted investigation.

What he found intrigued him further. He found that he himself would have likely wished to bring about Naraku's wish had these beings wondered into his realm of vision one day – Naraku's prayer's not withstanding.

For here were two brothers- the same yet so different.

Then there were the girls- two incarnations of the same soul- same and yet different.

It had caught him by great surprise that even without any of his magic or Naraku's prayers- that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been for a long time now attracted beyond all reason to one another. It was an attraction they each denied and had somehow managed to evade. Had they met under other circumstances romance would have bloomed without any intervention into one of the greatest loves of all time.

But this had not happened. The simple reason for this was that Midoriku's soul was fated when reincarnated to fall in love with the son of InuTashio- that he would be her soulmate in life- the one destined for her. But there had been attempts to alter fate too many times in the past- and InuTashio had ended up with two sons.

It had been Kagome's luck – or perhaps it was more fair to say InuYasha's luck, that he had chanced upon her first. For his being a son of InuTashio- Kagome was able to fall in love with him.

Thannu had initially not thought Naraku would have his wish granted- _for even he could not force love where there was no possibility of it._

_But this was different_. There was already the basic foundation of emotion there- it was just that the two individuals (Kagome and Sesshomaru) involved had never planned to build a structure from its base.

Thannu agreed with Naraku's insight that Inuyasha's heart was cleaved quite in two- with no one side stronger than the other. The poor half demon, he felt would have heartbreak no matter which of the women he would choose- and if he continued his path of non commitment, he would neatly cleave the hearts of both women who deeply loved him.

He also agreed with Naraku that Kagome was indeed intriguing. She was powerful, loving, kind and forgiving. A part of Inuyasha's heart would never ever be hers- even if he were to decide she was the one. And with his current concerns and behaviors with the priestess Kikiyo – well…….

Inuyasha would be very happy if he did choose the futuristic priestess in the end – however the girl herself did indeed deserve better- and He found that Naraku's wish for her to be loved by Seshomarou was an over all excellent idea- for Sesshoumaru was indeed the best mate for her. He was the ideal mate for her. He should have been as far as Thannu was concerned her soulmate. To correct this mistake was now an idea that had become Thannu's infactuation. The idea was _….intriguing_.

Here was a being so poised and powerful, but he needed so badly to have someone to love him, and so tear down that so carefully composed poised exteriour- so that he would feel the rush of emotions so completely- that one can finally say he had lived.

He understood that he would not have leisure time to get these two souls to meet and fall in love as he usually preferred. They had already met- they should have been in love. There was a basic attraction that had already been present- one that was innate to their fates- had they met differently, they would have been in love.

However, due to past interventions, Kagome had fallen in love with the hanyou- and due to the purity of her devotion- she would not allow realization or even weakening for her heart to love the demon, Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru was also beyond fascinated by the child woman who adored his half brother- had been so from the day he had seen her stand by his brother when they first battled over the Tetsiega. This attraction for him had grown powerfully strong- into a form of love that was not yet deep enough- yet had all the potential. He however was of too high a moral code to intervene where his brother had lay claim.

Due to each of their pure and powerful personalities, they had evaded the love that could have been between them. They were basically each determined to not waver onto anything that would be wrong, and so good were both of their souls at this, that they had succeeded. For any soul of weaker consititution would have by now wavered.

Thannu had been impressed- but love and Thannu had no mercy or value for what most other gods placed high prices on.

To Thannu- when he found beings that he wanted together, then he had not a care as to who was harmed or what was lost or gained.

**_This_** is what Naraku had succeeded in with his prayers- for _Thannu's eyes were now focused upon these two souls_. Eyes that had before been happy to let his angels gently prod and bring about his will were now determined and focused upon two beings he wanted together-

They were meant to be together - and _by the gods- if he had to force them initially, then so be it._

He had over the course of the last month only been spreading his magic over them- magic powerful enough to have felled most beings with love. He had done so out of exasperation, after watching them for a few months prior. Stunned he had been, to find that both of them did not seem to realize what was between them- and that the powerful attractions they felt had been withstood by the power of their wills. There were many interactive issues at hand between the outcome he now wanted and the beings involved. Much more drastic measure would be required to start things.

Now love was never fair- she belonged to neither good nor evil and took equal parts of each to play her hand, - In this case he would let her do as needed, per Naraku's wish- so that the effects would be too powerful and have instant effect. Lord Seshomarou was quite powerful, but not immune to love. However, giving him more than a second to think would possibly be enough time for him to think with that clever head of his than to follow his heart- so yes, immediate effects so powerful and overwhelming would be best. The Miko was powerful, but she too would not be able to do much against loves effects on her if so overwhelmed.

So he had led them here- with a little of his magic. When they had all come with in the vicinity of his villiage however- he knew that Lady fate had decided to show her hand- as she gave them the ability to sense that something phenomenal was about to happen. It was that inkling that the miko and the great inuyukai lord were sensing as a great danger to them- and in a way it was going to be a great fate altering event in the sequence of all their lives.

Thannu knew it would make many unhappy – but to sow love in that particular area now attracted him _beyond all reason_ – with Naraku having no large role in the decision at all really.

Thannu had been more than a little irked by Lady Fate's meddling hand, but one did not scoff at her- if she felt she should warn them , then so be it. Interestingly enough though, she had not done more than that- and he knew that in some way, Vidhee had given him her blessings if they chose not to heed her warning.

It seems, Thannu mused, that the demon Naraku will be granted his wish afterall….as he watched Inuyasha pick up Kagome and enter the villiage, while the little miko yelled "_sit _boy!".


	23. Chapter 23

Please Note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 21: The Point of no Return**_

Inuyasha hit the ground with Kagome landing on top with a big "oofph" as the air exited both of their lungs

"Why the hell did you go and do that for….Now we're both on the ground!" he muttered. He had decided he didn't like this running away bit at all. What ever it was- they could face it. And the idea had been cinched when he got a whiff—just a whiff mind you to tempt him further; the scent of Naraku.

Kagome was furious- Inuyasha had not been pleased with the idea of leaving, but then almost as if to confirm that they be forced to enter the villiage- he had sensed Naraku for the barest of seconds. After that , there had been no way to reason with him.

" Kagome! If Naraku is in this villiage- and I know he is- I just smelt him, then we are not running back to that old Kaede's hut!" Inuyasha was furious with her that she would not agree with him. They had been running around searching for Naraku everywhere this past few months.

"Inuyasha- _please_ , listen to me. I know you feel Naraku is here- but I just told you, _there's something that's going to happen here_………and I didn't want to say anything before , but _I know – I know here_," kagome pointed at her heart " that I should not be here. I feel like _I'm going to cause_ a great calamity upon our heads- so I don't care if Naraku is here. We are not going to stay anywhere near this place! Isn't it too convenient that just as we decided to leave, that you sense Naraku and that decided that we go into a place all of us were sure we should not tread!"

Sango nodded " Then Naraku must be up to something here- that is why he was desperate enough to get us here by revealing his stench"

"Hmm" Miroku voiced in " Then perhaps what we are feeling is just Naraku's evil plan for us"

"Which we've always been able to defeat- come on Kagome, you're going to be ok- I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha pleaded.

Sango looked at her silent friend. Kagome sincerely looked upset. "Kagome- Inuyasha is right- we've always managed to get over Naraku's plots. We almost died once- and the only thing worse he could possibly do is kill us. Come on, let's just see what it is that is so interesting about this villiage that keeps Naraku here."

"Yeah kagome- come on – it couldn't possible hurt to see- right?" Shippo chimed in

Miroku, being a priest held his tongue. He agreed with Inuyasha on a mental wavelength, but somewhere inside , he felt an aknowledgement that there are greater powers one cannot control – Now why did I think that? He wondered. It was strange. He felt Kagome shouldn't be here- but at the same token, he felt no evil intent in this village. Just that there was something very powerful here. In keeping silent Miroku made his first mistake. He made the mistake of not following his instincts as he had been warned not to do by the demon of death. Had he supported Kagome, perhaps things would have gone a different way- but he held his tongue agreeing neither way, leaving kagome to make the decision with no supporter behind her.

Kagome was torn. " I should not go – I should not go – RUN Kagome…..if you wish for things to go as they are RUN!" – was what the voice in her head told her.

"Hey. Are you alright?"- she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes look deeply into hers with concern.

Of course he's going to take care of me- When we're together we can beat all the odds. What more could Naraku do short of killing us that could be worse than all he's done so far? She thought.

So with those throught she suppressed that primitive urge to turn tail and leave, and walked into the villiage with Inuyasha by her side.

Thannusmiled with satisfaction. _Things would come to be_………

Sesshoumaru watched as the Miko insisted on leaving.

She was distressed beyond her norm. He watched the group turn to leave, and then narrowed his eyes, with his elegant nose flaring as he caught the stench of Naraku. It was like an instant effect, with Inuyasha then picking up the girl, growling Naraku's name and rushing straight into the very villiage she had told him would be folly to enter.

His brother was never calm minded enough to think before he acted. Even to Seshomarou, the timing of Naraku revealing himself was interesting. Almost as if it had been done to ensure Inuyasha's entrance with his friends into the villiage.

Sesshoumaru still couldn't shake off that dire feeling doubled by Jaken's strange wariness and words. He felt strongly that by entering this villiage things would come to pass that could never be changed. And for some reason- he knew with all his being that he would be acutely afftected. However- while the unease was powerful, he could not say that he felt threatened.

And if Naraku was here in this villiage- which appeared to be the case, then he was willing to risk whatever it was.

Sesshoumaru did not underestimate what he was feeling however as Inuyasha had. He was fully aware there was something so powerful here that wished to involve him in something he still could not foresee. As a demon with lightning senses and reflexes, Sesshoumaru had never felt so overwhelmingly the need to leave an area. He always knew what foe lay in wait, and had innate ability to know that he would be victorious in battle. This time however that certainty was not there- and that bothered him beyond what he could explain. He watched as the little miko suddered, and seemingly agreed with his brother to enter the villiage-

Well then , that's where he would go…….and he calmly followed carefully scooping out the area as he proceded to enter sight unseen - unlike his brother.

Thannuwatched with satisfaction as the Lord of the Western Realms entered his villiage. Good, now both parties were willingly entering into his hearth- and he would embrace them and create for them a little magic – a beautiful time together…. With that Madmadhan vanished to do some planning.


	24. Chapter 24

Please Note:

This chapter has a section which contains sexual content and references. It has been clearly demarkated- so don't read it if you will find it offensive or if you are underage per rating to do so.

(Oh- and guys- yeah, writing this sort of (sexual) stuff is not my normal talent-and this is my first fan fic-so bear with me, I hope it's ok- and if it's not- your allowed to let me know- just be polite about it please. Thanks.)

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 22: The Events that come to be**_

Kagome hung back as the villiagers welcomed them all warmly.

_"Well they all seem nice and harmless enough,"_ she pondered.

Her unease had vanished the minute they stepping into the villiage and she almost felt she may have dreamed it. They had been given boarding in the local shrine – and Inuyasha despite extensive sniffing could not find hide nor hair of Naraku.

Sango and Miroku had questioned all the villiagers- and they had not seen or known of any such demons. They had been blessed with good Demon slayers in their villiage- and the many minor demons had been vanquished. No larger powerful demons had come their way- and they thanked their merciful god for that.

The villiage seemed prosperous- rare in this day and age- and there where many children afoot.

"_Well _with all those young couples making goo goo eyes no wonder there are so many kids," - Kagome thought. _Sheesh-_ even the gramps and grannies seemed to be making eyes at each other and blushing as their husbands hugged them. It was very touching to see actually that there was so much love everywhere in this villiage.

"Well- I guess we should talk to the monks who tend the shrine and call it a night. That way we can get going in the morning and scope out the surrounding mountains for Naraku". Miroku said.

"Yeah- I don't know where the slime ball's hiding- but we know he's here somewhere." InuYasha chimed in as he continued to sniff and scan the horizon – the sun had already set and the dusk now gave way to the first stars of the night.

Nothing but sweet Jasmine scented the night. That and sweet incense. NO stench of Naraku anywhere.

Sango nodded and watched Kagome who had been very quite the whole day- though she seemed to not be as worried now.

"Hmm," Kagome thought to herself- "yeah, I guess I was feeling Naraku outside this villiage- once I entered I have not felt a thing to be worried about"-

"We should be quite vigilant tonight" Miroku cautioned.

They all agreed and started toward the monastery.

----------------

Sesshoumaru had entered the monastery after scoping out the surrounding villiage and forests, There was not a trace of Naraku anywhere. Frustrated he decided to see this spot- as last time Naraku had used a holy site to hide himself.

The monks had paused for an instant- then much to his surprise ignored him, letting him roam freely about. _Where they so used to demons entering their shrines? It was not normal_- and his alertness rose by several levels.

He scoped out the shrines gardens and houses- and then finally entered the prayer area.

A feeling of such peace came over him- he was astounded, as he quietly looked up at the diety before him. It was of quite a handsome male figure who had such satisfaction upon his facial expression that for a second Sesshoumaru almost felt as is the diety had looked and smiled at him. He looked about the room – no other being was here, but he continued to feel that sense of well being- It was something he didn't want to loose- for it had been so long since he last felt this way- when his mother had last hugged him?……

He would pause here for the night inside one of the locked gardens at the very back of the monostary- Jaken would find him there, then they would proceed further.

Interestingly enough- none of the concern he had felt prior to entering the villiage had lingered once he entered- most unusual. He would have to be alert and awake tonight to be sure night did not bring any unexpected surprises.

--------------------------

Jaken had taken Rin to the safety of Jinenji's hut. After ensuring his masters human was in good hands – he rushed back to A-uhn a sense of urgency in his step, However Naraku had been watching- and had noted the Toad demons last interaction with Lord Seshomarou.

"This creature could very well spoil everything- for he seems more able to understand things will come to pass this night- that he wishes to protect his lord"

So Naraku had sent Kagura to take care of that particular problem. Needless to say, Jaken would not be able to make it to his masters side in time to save him from himself.

Inuyasha and Kagome, and the others entered the shrine. The monks quietly welcomed them, and after partaking in the dinner- they were given separate rooms for the men and women to sleep in.

The night began to weave it's powerful magic as the clock struck 10. Inuyasha and Maroku, Shippo and Sango, and all the monks fell in to a deep slumber- one that is not easily awakend from till the spell is over.

WARNING: THE NEXT SECTION CONTAINS DETAILS OF A SEXUAL NATURE.

DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENDING. PLEASE SKIP ON THE CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE MARKED AS FREE OF SUCH MATERIAL!

Kagome who had fallen asleep earlier found herself awakening- and restless.

"What is it that is so bothering me?" She wondered.

She quiety opened the sliding door so as to not awaken Sango and slipped out in to the chilly night. She had been sleeping in a silk robe the monks had provided- and she drew in the Navy blue robe tighter and cinced it at the waist.

Unsure of what she wanted to do- she decided to check out the diety of this shrine- and crossed the court yard and gently cracked open the sliding door.

There she first noted a sense of happiness- of contentment filling her as she gazed at the handsome content face of this deity- she almost felt as if he were smiling at her and beckoning her in. Unable to resist- she slipped through the door shutting it behind her- noting only then that there had been candles lit and incense burning inside creating such a beautiful setting. It was then that her eyes fell upon the figure sitting, legs crossed on the floor- shoulders back , back straight meditating in front of the god. His long silver hair straight hung down and pooled at the base where he sat. He had removed his armor and top, and sat only with his baggy bottoms sinched at his waist by his ever recognizable sash. His bare torso illuminated by the gentle candle light was anatomical perfection. Her eyes against her will drank in her first view of his physical perfection.

Fron there on Kagome was fully under a spell – one of love and lust.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered- and saw his back stiffen if that were possible- and his head slowly turned- golden eyes much more balanced in their emotions, than the amber she was so used to, looked at her- taking in every detail.

_Her bare slender legs and the thrust of her bust where the robe crossed and the cinched waist, the creamy skin unmarred and unmarked. Her cerulian blue eyes which deepened as his eyes took in her form with her sleep mussed obsidian hair, and full lips._

He turned back.

Sesshoumaru had been unable to avoid coming here again to gain that peace he had been so searching for. What he had experience earlier was like a lodestone calling to him. Especially since this seemed to be one of the few shrines were the holy site did not prohibit his entrance- there were such shrines, though rare. A sense of peace and contentment which he had been searching for for so long had bee found here. He had at one time been sure that getting his father's love or the sword from Inuyasha would appease his restless spirit, but had realized that was not what he looked for.

Now his _brother's miko_ was here-

He had felt as he meditated such a lulling comfort- that he had not even noted her entrance till she had whispered his name.

Sesshoumaru never lied to himself – and he had realized for some time now that this woman could very well become a weakness for him. He did not like to accept that a human girl could make him so. But the Attraction was there - however he had never planned to act on it. _She is my brother's love_- he forcefully told his mind, as he had many times before.

However, now seeing her- in this place where he felt as if something had taken control of his body and made him feel a carefree feeling he had rarely given in to before- Sesshoumaru mind acknowledged the danger of her being here with him now- and as his body and mind gave in completely to Thannu's spell- that rational part of him turned away from her, back to the deity's peaceful smile and he hoarsely voiced

"Kagome- you would do well to leave here at once-, I will not warn you more than this- _now leave_."

Kagome paused at his calm return to meditateing and heard his warning- but she was in the full throes of Thannu's spell- and the fact that Sesshoumaru had voiced her name for the first time- and that she did so like the way her name sounded upon his lips she moved forward- kneeling just a little behind him- her delicate fragrance wafting into the sensitive Inuyuakai's nose, and her wisp of breath hitting his bare back slightly.

Seshomarou closed his eyes- fighting the arousal his manhood was increasing to.

Then Kagome sealed her fate- as she sofly laid a hand on his bare shoulder and called his name.

Sesshoumaru mind clicked off- and as he opened his eyes- he felt that he saw the diety before him giving the blessing of mating with this woman- and beyond that there was no thought in his mind. So fully was he now under the spell of this god.

He carefully turned his head so he could see her- and nodded – his eyes always his most expressive feature beckoned her to come forward. Kagome bent her head- and flushed. In his eyes was a quiet play of the passions he held in reign. She quietly stood up and moved to stand before him and knelt down- holding her head still bent- her cheeks becomingly flushed.

Sesshoumaru took in the picture before him- then slowly his hands gently traced the curve of her cheek- and watched the delicate shudder of her body to his initial touch. She closed her eyes and turned she cheek in to his hand and he cupped it- watching the beauty before him bloom. She was a virgin- and her arousal he could smell was so strong- he had no doubt this would be a mutual mating.

Carefully, he slid his arm around her body, beneath her arm, and brought himself to kneeling position facing her- drawing her closer to his body.

He then gently pushed aside her thick silky hair and tilted her face up to his-

Her eyes were still down cast-

"Kagome-" he whisperd

She looked up into his eyes- both of them trapped in the swirl of uncontrolled emotions. His eyes darkened to deep gold while her's became an almost black blue-

"I would mate with you" he voiced – his voice hoarse- barely above a whisper " Is that what you want?"

Thannusmiled. Even in the throes of passion and a love spell so strong- Seshomarou's innate ability to control himself was evident. There was no concern however- as the girl was completely under his hold-

More to come in the next chapter guys- so yeah- its not done.

And no it was not my evil intention to keep that chapter from you- I just really need to work on how to write this stuff- I find myself blushing. Sheesh- pray that I have the constitution to come out successful.

Seshaddict


	25. Chapter 25

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**WARNING:** There is reference to sexual material and detailed sexual encounters in this chapter. DO NOT READ if you are under age by rating or find such content unacceptable. Go on to the Chapter posted that does not contain this warning- a short summary of events will be given to you there.

**_Chapter 23: Moments that were meant to be_**

Kagome hardly heard his question- but it did register somewhere in her mind.

Her eyes roved about his face- _that face_. The face she had had to lock out of her dreams so many nights, as she had been afraid and had felt terrible that she could dream of him when InuYasha was at her side. But now- when she held his full attention- as a woman would a man's- she found she could not let go…._she wanted him_……..she wanted him to become _her own_.

She couldn't believe she had the courage; as she watched herself lift her fingers to finally _touch_ his face- to see if it was as smooth and as perfect as it seemed to look upon. She saw his eyes darken, and felt rather than saw him hold back his own shudder of attraction to her initial touch of him. She smiled softly – a smile that was part shyness and part coy- that eternal smile that a woman will give a man she adores at times like this.

_When have I become so poetic? _She wondered as she saw her hand trace down his cheek- tracing out those double stripes. It was smooth like porcelain- but unlike china, Sesshoumaru was not cold. It was unbelievable, yet she supposed it was expected that such perfection was warm to touch. He was a living breathing being. _He had a heart- he had a soul. He had emotions – _

Her hand wandered up , tracing the dark half moon- with a gentle flutter of fingers. She then took both her hands and held both sides of his face- looking at him- drowning in the sensations that the mere touch of skin at her fingertips gave her. _Oh god- what was this **torment**? _

She placed her head upon his bare muscled chest and listened ; hearing the beating of his heart stop a second to restart a little faster at the knowledge that she was listening.

_What was it about this one man that she had had to fight so much- for so long, when no other seemed to affect her so?_

She realized her hands had a violation of their own. They wanted to discover the answer to all those questions about his person that she had denied herself for so long. Tapered fingers fluttered into – entwined in his hair- _was it as silky as it appeared?_ They held his tapered ears between her thumb and index finger- _was it as soft as InuYasha's own ears? _They traced down his muscled torso- currently displaying his bare perfection. _Was it as firm and as muscled as he seemed?_ To his cut off arm- the arm she had been careless of whether it was cut or not. How had she been so cruel? He had actually never hurt her that day- only spoken words – and now she touched that delicately healed stump- no scar marred it, and yet she looked at his eyes- and wondered if _it hurt him, did he miss it- did he regret its loss? _

He was phenomenal… and yet…and_ yet_ it was not for his physical self that she knew she had fought her attraction for him so hard.

No- she stopped touching his muscled thorax and lifted her head- her eyes dilated with lust and reflecting the amazement she felt as she acknowledged why she found Sesshoumaru so irresistible. It was who he was- that had brought her to this point. He was a man of few words and of well controlled action and emotion. He would never say or do things he did not mean to. You could depend on him to help or to harm- but no matter what – he was dependable. He did not waver, and while fearless- he thought things through before deciding. He may say he hated humans- but she felt that for all the reasons he had to hate a human- that he would listen and care for one if it was appropriate much more than any demon or half demon alive.

This was neither a cold man nor a heartless one. This was a being that controlled his emotions and heart- and yet she knew that _when his heart was captured_, that it would **_never_** waver. For with all those retrospective realizations she had had days earlier, she knew that if Sesshoumaru loved it would be a once in a life time love- and nothing and no one would be able to recreate what he would feel for him again.

She felt his breath- a long shudder, and realized he held himself waiting- controlling himself as he waited…waited for her answer to his query.

Sesshoumaru saw the rush of emotions and thoughts that flashed in her eyes- they were that of understanding. _Understanding._ It was priceless and most precious. No one had understood him completely since his own mother- and yet in his arms tonight was the most beautiful woman in all the three worlds- in heart, in soul, and in physical creation as far as he was concerned. He had not let himself lose control till now, but he felt that iron control rapidly fade. He let go of the last vestiges of his control- because he saw in her eyes her comprehension and understanding of the man who knelt before her. Kagome was seeing _him_- Sesshoumaru the person. Not the demon nor the Lord of the Western Realm. Not InuYasha's half brother nor just a physically well made being- though he knew she was aware that all those things were part of who he was. No this girl- woman- was seeing what made the very core of his heart. She had found him, when he himself had felt lost. She had found his caged and locked heart- and he very much feared that somehow this child-woman had wormed her way into the keyhole that had been its only opening.

_Dear Gods- how could he let her go now?_ How could he not have her as his own? He had finally found his place on this earth…..and it was beside her, where ever she may wish to be…..

Her eyes were near black with her emotions and thoughts- and then he saw them clear- still a murky navy blue from her need of him. He watched her think of him- and then look at him, and then she gently nodded. "_Yes ……Please………"_she whispered- her innocence making her shy, but not unsure. "_It is what I want too, Sesshoumaru."_

The Inuyukai lord let out a shuddering breath- and bent his head- finally succumbing to the powerful work of magic playing on him. He was lost to all further thoughts other than the fact that he wanted her- and that she had held a certain respect and attraction for quite some time for him now. Respect and attraction that had grown in just this moment in to something else- something he didn't want to name now, but acknowledged in his heart. She was everything he had ever wanted- she was the treasure he had spent his life searching for- and he would not stop tonight. He had no will to do so, and he ……….._he wanted to love her…….and have her love him._

He drew her closer as his mouth captured hers- and from then on all hope of events to come not taking place was lost.

Their arms and bodies fused – tongues mated in a ritual of what would happen between them soon. Their discovery of one another left them breathless; with that tingling electrified sensation of expectation and things to come coursing through their bodies.

The silk robe pooled to the floor around her, as his deft fingers released the weak knot that had held it closed. She felt her body flush with heat- as his gaze deepened to molten liquid gold. _Perfection-_ his eyes seemed to say, and her self-doubts and worries of how she would compare to his race of physical perfection went flying to the winds.

She felt shy, yet anticipation was a restless monster that coursed through her veins. She wished she had the experience to know what to do- and yet simultaneously she was gifting him with herself- unsullied and unused. She hoped he would care for that, for she found suddenly that it meant a great deal to her to be gifting him with herself a virgin….and she hoped that his would be the only hand that ever touched her.

_Dear heaven!_ She thought- as his hand traced the globes of her breasts- and his head bent to allow his mouth the same pursuit. She felt her mind feel nothing but the light that coursed from her breast to deep within the area of her womb. And with each new sensation she realized Sesshoumaru was taking care- so much care. Insanity and something new- something still not complete was taking over her. She wanted to drive him as insane as he did her- and while she lacked in experience, she instinctively knew that some of what he did to her could be tried upon him.

He felt her tormenting fingers flutter about his hair- electrifying each strand so that the slightest movement made his shudder- hypersensitive to her touch. Her nimbly hands upon his torso made him feel like he was the most powerful demon male to have ever walked this earth, and her gentles gasps of surprise and pleasure at his patient tutorial made him loose his mind. He was stunned how she innocently used his own technique beyond his wildest dreams on him- the gentle flick of her tongue upon his nipple making fire pool in his belly and his manhood surge to epic proportions. She was beyond his expectations. He had never thought he would feel this way about a woman- _a human_ child woman, but Kagome was ignorant and innocent of how her gentle shy seduction was driving him insane. He wanted to see her in the heat of passion- he wanted to see her face when he lost his mind in release- and he wanted to be there everyday and every night- to do this again and again- and be the only male who had the right to do so.

In the sweet air of that night as the jasmine blooms wafted in their scent- Sesshoumaru made love to Kagome- and her cries of loving filled the night air again and again. - _No one_ awoke out of their deep slumber.

As he emptied himself in the sweet release only she would be able to give him ever again- he rested his chest so that his heart was over the region of her own. He nuzzled her sensitive jaw and then the soft skin above her heart- gently grazing the perfect skin so that it broke- and a single drop of blood blebbed out. He then nicked his own chest and let the blood from them both fuse as he lay over her- his mind finally coming back from the heavens where they had been. She was his now- he had chosen to bond to her- it was out of his control- the choice was one made in mindless moments. He would have to wait to see if she would accept him and willingly bond on her own for it to be complete. Until then- he thought- feeling himself wanting her again- he would make sure that all she had on her mind was him.

Sesshoumaru watched as for thefifth time that night he spilled his seed into the wonton virgin temptress beneath him. Her body was slick with sweat and his smell and flushed from their mating. Her lips were swollen from his ravishing kisses and nibbling. Her breasts engorged, nipples peaked and bruised from his nuzzling- and the spill of her virgins blood stained between her slender thighs. Hersilken midnight tresses were spread out beneath her head, mussed from his roving hand- and her eyes had deepened to an inky black blue.

She looked up at him, eyes glazed with passion, her smile tremulous- and he drew her into his chest as they sat upon the floor- still connected at that most basic level of mating. His warm seed still oozing into her. She took a deep breath of him into her- and cuddled closer to him- rubbing her cheeks into his chest. His hands ran through her tresses and slowly he drew her back to look upon her face. The face of an angel- _hopefully the face of **his **angel_. The whole room was filled with the over powering musky scent of their multiple matings.

"Kagome"

"Hmmm…" she breathed out

"Say my name" – though he had heard it a hundred times that night- as she had murmured it again and again in the throes of her passion – he wanted to hear it now- with her lucid and aware.

" She looked into his eyes- "_Sesshoumaru _" she whispered.

There was no thought to the consequences of InuYasha in Kagome's head that whole night- but despite Thannu's spell- it entered Sesshoumaru's now. He knew that this girl could not go back to his brother- the reasons were on many levels. Before mating with her again at dawn Sesshoumaru wanted to dispense with that topic.

"Kagome- what will you tell my brother?"

She looked at him with non-comprehending eyes,

Sesshoumaru bit back an oath and with a twisted smile- quietly asked her again "Kagome- what will you tell InuYasha this morning?"

He watched his words penetrate her love-laden mind- and felt her breathing pause. She shuddered- as if with pain, and Sesshoumaru waited watching her downbent head as the longest pause of his life passed by.

Kagome felt as if ice had been poured into her veins- she had not thought of anything, anyone,- who or what she was this night- she had…..she had merely been out of her mind with Sesshoumaru filling her every sense

To be honest- he still was- she felt as if he filled every molecule and pore of her body saturating her – and while guilt and self condemnation creeped in- she still could not break free as easily as Sesshoumaru from Thannu's spell.

Now as she slowly drew slightly out of the love spell, she felt his eyes watching her- his wet seed ooze between her legs. She felt as if her body had been loved- and indeed she knew that she herself had given him her leave to mate with her. And she had been a virgin at the start of the night.

_What would she tell InuYasha?_- What could she possibly tell him to convey what had happened here?- she herself did not know- though she knew in her heart that she was not that innocent of it either. And she suddenly felt the agony she knew InuYasha would feel start to course through her own body –the crushing pain and shame of betrayal burning. The confusion of how all this came to be crushed down a heavy weight on her heart and conscience.

She finally slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru- her blue eyes glazed with unshed tears. She would not cry- she did not deserve the pleasure of such release. Sesshoumaru however deserved her honesty- he had been noble –warning her enough- before giving in to her wonton advances- and she knew without a doubt that _she_ was the one who had set this all into motion.

"I don't know………" she choked off. "I don't know what I would be able to tell him…" And the tears she could no longer control slid down her face.

Sesshoumaru gently pulled her closer. He cursed himself for getting into this- but now the deed was done- only consequences could be dealt with. And though Thannu's spell still worked it's magic, Sesshoummaru was aware enough to know that last night had not come to pass with just fate- there had been magic afoot in the air- and both of them had been powerless to stop its effects.

Did he want to walk away?- he thought- _No _he did not.

This woman was _his_- his mate. He acknowledged that he had on some vague subconscious level wished for this very thing to happen – only he would have never done the needful if left to his own.Life with all it's players involved was never so simple as to take and love the women you felt yourself liking. She had been in love with his brother- and InuYasha adored her. No left to his own devices, Sesshoumaru would never have taken action or thought further than that he cared a bit for the miko- but now things were different. Now the deeds had been done, and he was no longer complete with out her. He could acknowledge that he would not allow Kagome to go with InuYasha unless she rejected him. Bracing himself – he looked at her- tilted her face and said

"Look at me"

She did – helpless torment now taking the place of her happiness of moments past. He felt guilt at what he had done- but this had to be resolved.

"What has happened between the two of us last night may have been brought on through some magic- _however_ the attraction, I will admit, has long been there for me. I would not have you with me if it is not your wish…but _it is my wish to take you with me_." He paused- realizing that he wanted reality to go away. He didn't want the world to intrude onto this precious night with this goddess who owned his heart. Deciding that if she would have him, he would keep her forever- he continued, "I want to make love to you twice more this night….and then we shall leave in the morn. If you wish to be mine Kagome, you will have to face InuYasha this morning with me- To _not_ confess and to hide it will stain sin upon both of our souls." With those words he then waited.

Kagome had not ever realized Sesshoumaru could speak so long- and not only that but his words showed great thought and concern - but _he had said nothing of love_. A pang resonated through her heart. She looked at him, the dawn light making him seem more handsome; his eyes solemn. He was waiting for her to reject him….she thought. And she thought of how he was always alone. No- she felt a hitch of pain in her breath at the pain of her decision. No, she would not leave him. _He was hers_. He wanted to mate with her twice more - and more than anything Kagome wanted that. She wanted to forget the world as it was and return to where they both had been this night. He was offering her that- and somehow, she was willing to take the chance. The guilt poured into her soul eating it up – but that is what she wanted. It was what he wanted. InuYasha would have to be told- the pain nearly killed her- as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and nodded her assent to the question there.

He nodded understanding- and took her in his arms- and within the next minute or so Kagome was out of her pain- she was out of her mind as Sesshoumaru made even more gentle and passionate love to her. The cries of her passion renting into the peaceful dawn.

No one would awaken yet.

Thannu smiled as he watched the two beings in front of him mate- Sesshoumaru was out of his mind in love- and the girls expression of passion was beautiful to watch as he watched these two very beautiful beings connect and the wet seed of Sesshoumaru enter the young woman's body for the eighth time that night.

Naraku had gotten his wish.


	26. Chapter 26

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**WARNING:** There is reference to sexual material and detailed sexual encounters in this chapter. DO NOT READ if you are under age by rating or find such content unacceptable. Go on to the Chapter posted that does not contain this warning- a short summary of events will be given to you there.

_**Chapter 24: The Gratification of Prayers**_

Naraku had spent the whole night in a deep prayer- praying that what he prayed for would come to pass. At dawn from his cell below the monastery- right below the statue of the god of this shrine- he finally aroused from his state of prayer- and his ears heard the sweet sounds of Kagome in the throes of passion as she cried out Sesshoumaru's name again and again between her pants of passion. He heard the Inuyukai lord growl in satisfaction as his spilt his seed, and heard him whisper "Kagome" before he lightly lay himself on top of her spent from the mating.

Naraku smiled. His prayers had been answered. He closed his eyes and started to send a prayer of thanks to the deity who had granted him something no one else thus far had been able to do- _Cause InuYasha mortal pain that would haunt his soul till the day he died._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The speed with which these two chapters were posted are due to those great people who reviewed. You are all awesome. Constructive comments and even just letting me know you love the story was uplifting- seriously. Thanks for the advice on how to do this writing- (pant pant), and on letting me know how I had done so far. It served as a measure of how to write this. I didn't want this to be just sexual- but detailed enough that the emotional and sensual aspects came out to convey how I imagined it- hope I succeeded._

_This chapter is a short chappie I know- but this was seperate from the last chapter and not really part of the next- so I posted it alone. It gives completion to the events that took place. _

_Well- I hope I somehow did justice to the time I took to write these last two chapters. Again- I know I left you all dangling- but I hope I made up for that. If I didn't- well hopefully I improve with time and practice- right? Anyways- the next update will be in 2 weeks- a lot of things to do- and I've been obsessing with this story too much recently._

_Seshaddict._


	27. Chapter 27

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**_To Reviewers:_**

I love you guys!..._forgive me_...(you will all understand this statement later...)

Thank you all for such great feed back and support-

I must say there will be more moments of Kag- Sessh _interaction... - Interaction- an interesting word to describe events..._

Now this chapter is ...well...I can't explain it. It's going to be choppy- but it's vital to the upcoming story line- so it had to be told...Good luck reading- hope it intrigues you guys- and as this tale progresses- I hope you are all surprised and will refer to this chapter as well as try to figure out events ...we'll see...

This story is however still evolving - so there is a while to go yet _and_ I am a detail monkey-

I thrive in detailing my story- so yep (_ I heard those groans!_) I will be going into a couple chapters detailing emotions and also in evolving Kag and Sesh's relationship- (_I know none of you will mind those details- huh!- You're all biased and must acknowledge that that is truely discrimination!)_

Poor InuYasha- I must at least explain how he comes out of this feeling- and Then we haven't even got to Kikyou yet... _Seesh! This is growing into a monster..._

Help!

Seshaddict.

**Summary of Prior chapters (for those who did not read the last 2 chapters):**

Kagome finds Sesshoumaru in the shrine of Thannu's idol- and due to a powerful spell, they both find themselves mating multiple times through the night. Due to Thannu's spell, the other members of Kagome's group do not arise from their slumber. Naraku continues to perform his powerful Yagna throughout the night - praying that these very events take place- so that he brings torment to InuYasha's heart. In the morning, Naraku comes out of his deep prayer to know that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are mated- and finds sinister pleasure in the pain this event will surely lead to...

Sesshoumaru informs Kagome that they must inform InuYasha of these events- to prevent sins upon their souls, and they fall asleep.

Jaken never makes it to Sesshoumaru's side- to have possibly prevented this event- as Naraku had seen his intent using Kanna's mirror- and had sent Kagura to stop his return.

It is early in the morning- with Thannu's spell still spinning...and the others still slumber on.

**Chapter 25:** **_Awakening moments:_**

_Sesshoumaru felt himself tense as the dreams came on……._

_Prior dreams had been of vague battles- _

_Yet now…. as the dreams came- the visions were much more detailed than ever before- and fear overcame him at the realization…… he didn't want to know- God! Please! He didn't want to know !………………._

_Flashes of what he knew were events and moments to come in the future flashed through his mind._

_Chopped up pieces of a future reality that he knew he could not alter flooded his mind and emotional senses…….. as wave after wave of visions came………..:_

The Monk's eyes contemplating the hanyou- worry marring his face

Inuyasha's eyes appearing their usually- yet something lying beneath the surface- emotions of hatred felt towards him... then InuYasha turning as he put his arm _about Kagome._

An old village priestess, - looking at him with quiet eyes as she voiced ; "purity and selflessness will come at the cost of wishes most dear to the heart – to sacrifices of such greatness that the heavens themselves will stop in disbelief……do you know of any such beings willing of such a wish-great Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you know of any such wishes? Would you, who scorn others as your inferior, find yourself able to hold that jewel and wish upon it something at the expense of your own life?…. Then do not sit to judge those who have failed till you prove yourself capable…..." As she turned to stir something upon her hearth. He in stunned anger staring at her back...Kagome staring at her intently, then turning to smile at him as she bent to tend to a wounded InuYasha. The dead priestess tight lipped and quiet witnessing it all.

The Demon slayer throwing her Hirukotsu- as it raced to knock aside a red eyed InuYasha who stared at her in Fury and hate in full demon form – his claws dripping blood….

Kagome staring at him, Sesshoumaru with love- and tears of sadness racing down her face as she placed a hand upon her belly……

The boy- Kohaku- staring in blind fear and agony – as tapered fingers wretched out the shards which gave him life- his body falling lifeless- eyes sightless ……

Kouga the wolf demon rushing out to catch a falling Kagome in his arms and failing- and looking back at someone in disbelief and rage….

Rin staring at him in anger and pain - and his own _fury_ at her…..

His mother - with 3 others who bore markings upon their forehead…. - Ethereal and angelic … as they surrounded Kagome protecting her- _but from what_?

Kagome falling out of his hands- blood pouring ….as his own body fell along with hers………

Naraku's red eyed gaze of evil fading away as darkness took him….

Then battles – blood and death around him.

His brother rushing in to save the dead priestess from Naraku's tenticled grasp…..Tetsiega raised and ready- only to gasp and fall- eyes sightless, then to rise uncontrolled as a red eyed demon- full of demon rage….

He saw himself use the Tensiega upon Naraku- _and fail_.

Naraku,smiling- evil intenet apparent in his eyes- as he turned into something terrible- much more evil beyond all meaning as the dead priestess's spirit arrow pierced the region of his heart….

Himself- bleeding, feeling death near him- as Naraku absorbed him- ………as Kagome cried out- racing toward him…her purifying arrows weak and useless against the monster Naraku had become.

Flashes of his father's last words as he watched him stand upon that sea side cliff again- haunting him….

He saw himself turn demon - a part of Naraku? - saw himself realize something terrible- as he saw his clawed hand invade the soft flesh – as it plunged into Kagome's belly…here eyes glazed in pain and disbelief as she looked upon him….. his eyes and heart ravaged with pain- and sense of duty. Her blood dripping down his hori and hand…..

A blinding light as the world around him became a flash of blankness- he felt himself falling into an abyss of no return……and as he fell peace overcome him….

A spider's web tighten and shimmered- something weaving it rapidly- as the whole of 3 worlds stopped turning about him- being drawn into some hole of nothing- and then he saw a clear spider neatly tie the closed reality with a single thread- that ended in the bone eaters well……

-------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to find Sesshoumaru surging awake – to sit up, slightly panting- eyes molten gold and dilated as if in fear – as he turned to look at her. His awakening had forced her out of the last strands of slumber she had been pleasantly resting in- to sit up with him- staring into different eyes than those that had been filled with tenderness and want the whole night.

Those eyes turned toward her- his chest slightly heaving as he panted. His eyes – those beautiful eyes -appeared shadowed with something akin to fear- he seemed tortured and tormented even more as his gaze fell upon her face- as he closed his eyes and attempted to control what ever it was that had him awaken with such force.

It was as if he ran from nightmares… she thought. _Could that be it?_

Wanted to relieve his tension- the fear she felt he was feeling- she put her hand upon his bare arms- "Sesshoumaru?" She softly questioned- to see his stunned eyes open to look at her- still not really seeing her it appeared- but reliving what ever it was that he ran from in his sleep.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it?" she hesitantly voiced- she was unsure what he was thinking- why he was afraid- and how he would take her sudden involvement into his affairs and emotions- despite all that had happened.

This was not how she had wanted to awaken. She had been in some deep corner of her heart afraid of this morning- yet knowing she wanted to find out what he felt on awakening- kept herself brave. She had never thought that Sesshoumaru , Lord of the West would suffer night terrors and awaken on their first morning after in the throes of his fear of dreams. Yet, it was truly amazing to realize he was mortal enough to have nightmares- and that he was not as invincible in his life as others seemed to think.

Hoping he would allow her to comfort him, and share in his weakness so that she knew he trusted her- she waited to see what his response would be.

Sesshoumaru awoke to bright light of day shining into the rice paper covered windows of the shrine he had spent the night- feeling a sense of distortion- he looked about to orient himself- and found himself face to face with the angel of last night. Sesshoumaru had not forgotten the beauty of last night- but he had awoken this morning to the terror of seeing himself tear his claws into her tender belly- ……. killing her.

He was appalled- and frightened of himself- and for her. She looked so tiny;-so perfect; sogood and kind. She was a powerful miko- but soft hearted and helpless against those she felt emotions towards…..if his dreams had been any indicator of thingsto come- he would be the death of this beautiful creature; thevery girlhe wanted to protect and love for the rest of his life……..

_Would she be better off with InuYasha?_ he wondered, feeling his heart crack and bleed at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Update soon-

_Seriously- I just realized that the way I have outlined and wrote this story - it does often end on bad ledges-_

_I did think of giving you guys the next chapter- but I cannot get it done completely tonight and have to rise and shine early in the AM- so sorry about this..._

_But it will have you waiting for the update..._

_As an author- well, that is not a bad thing..._

I am terrible...brwahahahaha! My shades of Naraku are showing- I know...

Good thing none of you can strangle me in reality!- _wipes sweat off forehead at the thought..._

_Sorry- Till next time ( hope for tomorrow) - Seshaddict._


	28. Chapter 28

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

This update is for Blueyesangel - and her request on the behalf of all those who read and couldn't bear to see what would happen...

Please do get up off bended knee- It flatters and all...but I refuse to be held responsible for frozen locked knees and permanent disability due to Fan fiction cliffies!

And yes- to those who wandered- I did have the chapter 26 consist of only two short chapters- it had to be told seperately for both completion of the preceding chapter for the proper effect there- and the element of surprise and recollection that Naraku did light this particular fire! - or at least fan the embers. I know it is super short- but sometimes the appropriate way to tell a tale is as such- and length of a chapter in these cases do not concern me...though I know as a reader we would love it to have been longer.

_**Chapter 26: To Choose One's Destiny**_

Kagome could see something frightening darken Sesshoumaru's eyes before they seemed to refocus upon her face when she had again touched his upper arm and lightly questioned _"Sesshoumaru?"_

His sharp gaze focused upon her for a long silent minute- and suddenly Kaogme felt scared. There was something wrong…..

Suddenly she feltthe jaws offear grasp her heart and mind, soul and body – unlike any she had ever known or thought to experience with InuYasha or indeed any time in her brief life so far.

Combined with the deep seed of guilt of how easily she had come to feel Sesshoumaru was meant to be hers- and appaled at herself for betraying InuYasha so eailty- magic or no, Waves of guilt, fear and the crazy thought that she would lose it all washed through every molecule of her body. She felt dirty almost………

She wanted to wake up to a different morning- one where she would find him (Sesshoumaru) looking lovingly down at her and tell her that she was the girl he had always wanted- that he had loved for ages though he had never realized it.While he woke her up with nibbles and kisses...hugs and tickles...

_Had she meant nothing to him?_

Had the magic worn off completely for him- yet held her still? – She would not believe so- _She could not believe so; _because if that is what it was- _it would destroy her_. It would make the sweetness of this night turn sordid- nothing but physical. It would make her morals as a person unforgiveable, and it would make what she had done by this act to InuYasha abominable……incomprehensibly wrong...

Shaking off the doomed sensation filling her belly- gnawing like some monster at her inards, she decided to first see what Sesshoumaru would do- after all this still could be nothing more than a nightmare for him…… had he perhaps dreamed she had gone to InuYasha?- or that she had harmed him being a human-?

Anything was possible- so eventhough her gut was warning her she looked up at him to see his reaction- what she saw scared her and confirmed in her mind and heart that there was definitely something wrong…..

Sesshoumaru- _Lord of the West_ was back in full glory. His face was closed off, a beautiful expressionless mask of bored superiority. Once warm honey eyes were opaque as though something had blocked her view of his soul through those particular mirrors.

He was, as she watched, distancing himself. The question was _why_?- fear and doubt, guilt and sickness of her giving in to her attraction for him once again took hold of her heart with icy fingers- _did he regret the events of the night? - that fearful thought kept chanting in her heart and mind..._

_Did he regret the events of the night?_

- though she felt like a cracked shell of glass ready to break at the next instant- she would hold herself together until he gave her a reason to shatter…..

_Kagome found strength from somewhere in herself_

"Sesshomaru?- Please?" She paused – heart beating rapidly between her ribs as she shored the courage to both ask what was wrong and not let him get away with not explaining- which she could tell was where the Taiyoukai was heading….

His face become more regal each second- his eyes covered – no longer molten lava reflecting his awe and amazement in his discovery of her……

From somewhere with in her she felt anger come forth- combined with determination ...fueled by the sense of wrong and injustice that fate would try to take him away- make this meaningless and sick...when it had been so lovely... she wouldn't let him do it...

**_No one! She decided at that moment of paralyzing anxiety and uncertainty- not even he, would take away what she found in him this night - no with out a fight!_**

"Sesshoumaru! Please! -Don't you dare close me out!- not after last night! _Sesshoumaru?_ _– Please- Why are you closing me out!_ Don't!-" She trembled before him- a leaf flying helpless in the gusts of emotions that tormented her –" _Pleas_e tell me- what is it? _Did I do something?_ - " She was cracking – she could feel herself reach the shattering point as she saw him stop and then restart distancing himself.

"- _Oh god!- please! _" she shuddered out- holding back a wreched sob- praying this was not happening… "please- _please- I love you Sesshoumaru_! – _don't do this…………" _

Tears started to fill her huge navy eyes- her beauty enhanced by the sudden fragility of her….

"What ever it is you really felt when you looked so frightened – I want to know!- please! – _Don't hurt me this way_………." - her heart and soul were in her voice.

And Sesshoumaru heard them- _I love you Sesshoumaru_! ..._Don't hurt me this way_………. and it gave pause to his transformation into that distant persona that never felt pain or hurt……

He could not hurt her- not with half truths or lies. NO if he every hurt her, it would be by the truths he would tell- _or the monster with in him_.

But hearing her words and seeing that she seemed in more pain now than she had in his visions- brought him back to reality.

_He would not lose her to his dreams……………_

He had lost too much to those damn dreams all his life…..and he had always thought to fight them was to prevent them- but he knew better now.

Those events- They were destined- somehow they would come to be….

_But **he **_lived them- and instead of trying to alter them and failing - _he would live it as his choice_ - perhaps in some warped way, he could cheat destiny by almost giving her what she wanted?

He did not know the answers to these events and questions yet- but he knew he would find out… and all he could do was make choices that would make him happy…. That would keep _her _happy. That was what he could do in the face of such things as kami….. because Kami could not take away his right to choose how he lived this life…and if he lived his life to love this girl- and do what would always be right by her- and keep her happy – he would do it. What ever else Kami could do, he would see.

Kagome saw through a haze of tears and uncertain pain how he seemed to come alive from his frozen state- in a flash of almost nothing she found him crushing her to his heart- deeply breathing in her fragrance

The fragrance of her calmed him instantly- and his taunt body relaxed into her own……feeling her trembling frame freeze at his hug- and then slump in relief against him. Muffled sniffles heard- as she tried to reign in the relief coursing through her whole being…..

"Kagome……..please- don't cry." - He softly whispered into the shell of her ear- eyeing how translucent and pink it was- that ear, - he would have to get her pearls……he thought randomly- to adorn those earlobes….


	29. Chapter 29

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chpater 27 : The Monk's Memories**_

Meanwhile as the morning came….elsewhere in the shrine slept a restless monk's mind…..:

Miroku tossed and turned. His slumber was heavy and he did not arouse, for it was nothing in reality that had him restless….. it was his thoughts that manifested in his dreams that had him so. His mind had been for sometime now been turning about a puzzle……there was something in the recent events that he should have paid more heed to-_but what_? …his mind went round and round…._what?_

_Visions…._

He kept having flashing visions of what had happened….recollection of events- as his mind tried to work out the riddle that he knew was hidden in them….voices of warnings told repeated themselves as his mind shuffled through the memories.

…….flashes of memories ran through his mind….. of seeing Sesshomaru driving through Simgha's forcefield to save Kagome.

The flash of knowledge in Simgha's eyes, -

" …_.for this miko?…there may be some who will notice?"_

And the light of almost guilty comprehension that flashed almost unnoted in Sesshomaru's eyes ….

Kagome turning to InuYasha's chest for comfort as golden eyes looked on- darkening with some incomprehensible emotion - that look of regret? - or envy?– _or wanting? _……as he had gazed at Kagome and InuYasha after that battle.

_Something….**there was something wrong!**_

_What !_ Miroku's mind wondered restless and irritably. _What was wrong?_

_That look in those golden eyes had been there other times…._ hidden in an emotionless face, many moments on many days prior and many days after that battle with the blue demon .

The voice of warning as that demon had told Kagome - …

_"…not follow that devil into his heathen home……or what you know of as your lives……in the southern lands of Moona Thala Simha……"_

Foreboding filled Miroku as he dreamed- these flashes of moments past……. They had been warned that what they knew of as their lives would change if they ventured here- yet no one had thought of it despite that odd terrible moment before entering this village. Why had he been so placid? _What was it that had kept irritating him like a bit of sand in his eye……?_

_"Monk, follow your intuition…..it will save much grief….."_ – that deathly voice had warned him……

And he had….._ not…._

He had ignored the screaming in his mind that something was not right- and even though he had not known what it was, his intuition had been to not come here. _His intuition_ was that there was something terrible about to happen…..

Sweat broke out and drenching Miroku as he continued to toss and turn- thrashing -restless in slumber .

_"…there are fates worse than death itself…"_

_Oh God………fear grew and swelled….._

_…….."there are powers to harm more dangerous than evil…."_

Miroku felt as though a vise had cut off his air flow… fear clogged his lungs.

Flashes of Sesshomaru holding Kagome, talking to Kagome, saving Kagome ran through his mind-

Sesshoumaru…………._and Kagome_.

His mind suddenly jolted to a stop at the thought ….

_Kagome looking up into Sesshomaru as he saved her from the blue demon…._

_Kagome as she stood, looking shy as the Tatyoukai would suddenly visit….._

_Kagome as she pried her eyes off from Sesshoumaru to look elsewere….then somehow be drawn back to gaze upon him- while his eyes would never waver off of her- despite there being so many to speak to amongst their group……_

_Kagome's face when Sesshoumaru had almost perished in the battle of the swords…. _

InuYasha who loved Kagome though he was unable to allow it , InuYasha who hated and feared his half brother……

_InuYasha who was the only one who had thus far shown himself to be **Naraku's nemesis**……_

…Naraku possibly had a prayer that he could wish from the gods…………….._Naraku's prayer_………. ……something the gods may want…….. something that would not be evil…yet give him something in return………..

Random memories of long long ago now came to Miroku- almost appearing unrelated...

…. flashes of his grandfather holding a dusty tomb as her leafed through the pages day after day mumbling thoughts to himself and to Miroku who had been beyond young then…too young to be remembering this- and yet there were these memories….they came now:

"The Kaliyuga …." His grandfather mumbled, only half the words could be made out- yet it had caught the attention of his young mind at the time "…..the _age of impurity_ …..it's long started…..I think…no no, it must…."

His grandfather had started to mumble to himself….Miroku watching perplexed and focusing from his otherwise youthful and distracted attention only because his grandfather was in distress as he mused his thoughts…worry marring his face…..the hole in his hand enlargening….Pain evident upon his grandfather's face…._almost as if the hole did not wish to let him read the text…_

But his grandfather had continued- flashing the pages- deep in thought, musing his concerns half in a jumble of mumbles- with only a few words heard.

" a girl who……. will devastate the world …. save it from itself?….interesting, interesting….."

"Who grandfather" he had aksed-

"Midoriku…_the priestess of the earthly realms_…or her reincarnation……she will come again." Ancient nose buried back into the book…..mind wandering restlessly for the answers once more.

There was then a recollection from some deep part of his mind- a memory incomplete and one he had never even known he had ….. until now. A memory not even registered when it took place came forth from ages ago- it import obviously causing his mind to spew it forth….

He had fallen asleep in the study- and groggily opened eyes for just a few moments before sleep had claimed him again. Until now- he had had no recollection that he had witnessed such a scene.

He saw his grandfather mumble in surprise as though he had discovered something- head still buried amongst tombs of texts- candle burning to the stumps. Excitement and concern making the normally muted mumble more audible…… "She _loved_ an _Inu_ Demon Lord in life?….. that oracles who have forseen her coming……from her conception… … to love the child of the greatest of dog demons?….._but that must be!…...yes!_ it must be! - but of course!….._but he has two sons_…….which one…….?"

Head and shoulders hunched as his grandfather frantically searched… "….why is …there's nothing to explain…..dear gods!…of her conception….then the Sikon? it be that I am right?…._where is the proof!_….(mumbles and mutters)…." -looking as if a thought had occurred, he had read more frantically. As Miroku's sleepy lids had closed once more.

His grandfather had passed that night- for some reason the hole that had been rapidly growing day by day – almost as if it competed to see if it could consume him before he found what his mind was seeking amongst those books of ancient knowledge. The hole had succeeded- it had consumed his grandfather that night- it had been surprising- as it must have accelerated to do so.

Miroku was surprised he was recalling any of this memory in a dream now …..but he feared he knew why.

His mind finally grasped what he should have thought of days ago…..of what it was that ran like a band of powerful shimmering emotion over the last few times when ever Sesshoumaru and Kagome had met.

…… "_Midoriko_………She _loved_ an _Inu_ Demon Lord in life?"….the voices said

"…that oracles who have forseen her coming _… to love the child of the greatest of dog demons…"_

"….._but he has two sons_……._which one_…….?"

"_Ah…..Griha Salaam Uh Ahgharam Shi Midoriku, Priestess of the Earthly Realms."_

"…_..A salutation to the true soul you are reincarnate from……the soul….."_

"…_there are fates worse than death itself…"_

……_.."there are powers to harm more dangerous than evil…."_

Powers to harm more dangerous than evil… 

_..Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Kagome._

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru………….falling in love…………._

_Love!- _

_Powers to harm far greater than evil….._

_Kagome not wanting to enter this villiage-_

Fears of _what harms she would do_………

_Naraku's prayer_……

The _village of Khadaal –_ which **_translated _**in the language of the ancients came to mean Love- the Villiage of love…………..that they had entered, despite warnings in so many ways…..

Miroku's mind linking everything though it seemed **_improbable._** Unthinkable- outlandish- insane! And yet…..

His instincts told him they were related- the _intstincts_ he had been shuffling off for days now had broken free of their dark corner and came out in full force.

Shuddering at the foreboding that ripped through his gut, Miroku's sleepy conciousness surged towards lucidity. He hoped he was wrong- but something told him he was hoping too late.

Miroku threw off his covers- awake and panting from the fear that he had never experience to such an extent.

Rushing to jerk InuYasha awake- praying he was not too late to get out of this villiage and the lands of Moona Thala Simha. Praying that Naraku did not have the insight to wish for the involvement of gods in such a thing……… Praying that InuYasha would understand……

_Praying_ he was only acting foolish and that there was really no such thing to fear.

OK guys- next time to come- InuYasha is going to find out? - What's going to happen in the next chpater - well, I guess we'll all see.

Till next time- likely 2 weeks. - I have found out the hard way that should I suspect delays- you guys will get the update on time- and if it's up early- everyone is still happy- no more bended knees and begging- though I loved that you reviewed... thanks.

Seshaddict

Seshaddict


	30. Chapter 30

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**The Rage of the Morning After:**_

InuYasha mind still a fog – as he stretched – feeling the insistent tugging upon his sleeve. Opening up one eye half way to see what it was – he found the sight of a slightly crazed looking Miroku jerking his arm –

Slowly- registering the taunt concern that radiated off his friend- as he became more awake - he noted how odd it had been for him to fall into such a heavy slumber over the night – for never had he had such undisturbed restful sleep. Actually he never slept fully- unaware of what surrounded him…. It was worrisome and unsettling. He felt the first seeping of concern – but still was not anywhere near as concerned as the monk.

While Miroku seemed to be in a damn hurry to wake him up- his face concerned and lips tight, the monk was irritating the hell out of him by not telling him what it was that was exactly bothering him.

"_Hurry_ and get ready InuYasha- I wish to be off and away from this place as fast as we can….I have sent Shippo to find and awaken Sango and Kagome."

"_Not this again_….. Why was everyone running scared?" InuYasha thought, as he lazily scratched the back of his ear using a leg- unconscious of how much of his canine demon genetics manifested on a daily basis.

Though he had to admit- now wide awake (reluctant as he may have been to do so) – it was very concerning as to why he had slept like the dead.

It was …..now as lucidity took hold of his mind and he considered this fully. He found his sleep over the night very very frightening indeed. Feeling acid pour and ear as his belly- anxiety and the beginnings of greater concern….. he wanted to know now more than ever why Miroku looked like a man who was desperately controlling some fear- running scared…..

What the hell was taking Shippo so long…….Miroku thought as he saw InuYasha finally fully awaken- and noted his friend was now beginning to look a little perturbed by how well he had slept last night- the half demon curious and the edge of concern now clouding amber irises as his eyes scanned the room- almost comically looking as if he was asking what had happened and why he who hardly ever slept fully had done so now..

Quickly washing and throwing on some cloths- both friends silent in thought- yet both feeling the thread of tension running through the air, as the waited for Sango and Kagome to appear. Shippo ran in – wide eyed-" I woke up Sango, Miroku- but maybe Kagome is already awake?- I couldn't find her in her room, and Sango isn't sure where she might be….."

InuYasha looked over at the monk- so see that purple eyes deepening with concern had turned to look at him.

"Let us go and find Kagome, InuYasha….." he said before he fell silent- but InuYasha noted how the muscles of his friends arm tensed about his staff of rings.

"Perhaps Kagome woke up early and went for a walk…?" Shippo voiced in to the tense moment- his voice hopeful….

"Keh" – InuYasha scoffed before thinking, instinctively saying what was on his mind." I've never see Kagome willingly wake up before dawn….." His eyes grew large and his neck snapped as he turned his head to look at Miroku. The full import of his words now making him realize Kagome may be in danger- and for some reason Miroku was worried.

"Ok – Spit it out Miroku. What the hell is wrong? Where is Kagome- and why the hell are you worried?"

Miroku remained silent for a moment- while his gaze held those of InuYasha- He wondered to himself if it would be wise to put thoughts of Kagome and Sesshoumaru into InuYasha's head. His friend while in love with the girl was not always right or reasonable- and the one thing he had _always_ been unreasonable about had been his full demon brother.

After all- Kagome might have been abducted by Naraku- and at this point- if that was all that was wrong, Miroku would be relieved. Deciding to hold his silence on his suspicions- he opted to say, "InuYasha- I am not sure- but my night slumber was most unusual- filled with nightmares. I just feel that there is something ominous about this place- and wish for our departure from here as soon as possible. I hope I am not too late- but I have no idea where Kagome could be. We had best find out now what is going on."

That response satisfied the Hanyou- as he bit one fang over his lower lip- and nodded his head once. "Well- what are we waiting for- We better find out what the hell is happening here!" – Picking up the Tetsiega- he stalked to the sliding doors- and opened them.

As the sliding door opened allowing the dawn's light to enter - the sight that met him stunned all of them. Miroku seemed to pale- but somehow did not look as stunned as he should have, was a vague thought InuYasha had run through his mind-as it finally concentrated on what he was actually seeing- disbelieving as he look on.

In the courtyard, at it's center, seated upon the stone bench beneath the cherry blossom tree which had bloomed over night Kagome sat, head bent down, her finger nervously tracing a circle upon the stone surface. She was wearing a beautiful White Kimono with red borders and red bamboo design. Around her waist was tied a Sash which was an exact replica of his brother's colors. Beside her stood Sesshoumaru himself - straight , head high as always- quietly looking straight at….InuYasha.

Miroku's heart sank to his feet. He had a terrible feeling what had happened- and what would occur. He had no idea as to how to divert this…. It was not his moment to interfere. He had not listened to his heart's earlier warning- and now would have to hold his peace.

InuYasha's reaction was instant- what had Sesshoumaru done? He thought- if he had hurt Kagome- why he'd kill him- He pounced up to his brother- staring him fiercely in the face- then his eyes slid to Kagome. Why was she sitting here with him? And why the hell was she in a kimono wearing his brother's colors upon the sash that was tied about her waist.

For a second InuYasha felt a foreboding like none other- he forced it down. Kagome would explain.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru" he spat- "and what have you done to Kagome"

He saw his brother's eyes watching him, coolly- and at his words darken- with some emotion which he almost felt was _pity ?_

Kagome had looked up at this exchange. Her huge eyes filled with a shimmer of tears- fear and guilt reflecting in their depths. He felt foreboding fill his heart-

She built her courage- and stood " _InuYasha……..please_, I need to speak to you. Will..Will you…." and her voice broke.

InuYasha felt a fear like no other take hold of his heart. Icy fingers sweeping in to its warmth. He suddenly took note of Kagome's appearance more closely. Her skin was radiant- he lips were swollen, her skin looked flushed. Her eyes were tired, but there was a knowledge in them of a woman which had not been there before. Then his nose picked up her scent. Though she had bathed in scented water – he could smell mating upon her. And the mate_----- the mate_ had been _Sesshoumaru!_

He went wild grabbing the Tetsiega from his side and going after Sesshoumaru- who deftly dodged his rage induced attack.

"You _fucking _bastard! YOU BASTARD!" He panted as he struck out with his sword and his claws- wanting to rent his brother into shreds and then some more……How could he! Even for Sesshomaru this was beyond all possible comprehension of evil…..

Kagome's eyes filled with tears---- her soul felt stained and was shattering from guilt. She knew InuYasha's rage was out of control – his eyes were red and he had the markings upon his face that showed he was in Yukai form. But his rage was making him reckless and foolish, Even she could see that had Sesshoumaru wanted, he would be able to easily get InuYasha- but for her sake , he was avoiding InuYasha instead of any direct harm or attack he was more than capable of. She had extracted that promise from him earlier in the morning- that he would on no circumstance harm InuYasha or cause him further shame- even if InuYasha's rage would direct at her. The Lord of the West had not been willing or happy about this extracted promise- but she knew he would comply.

She wanted to sit Inuyasha- but she had seen the knowledge of her mating in his eyes before his rage took over, and to sit him would be a blow beyond forgiveness to his already bruised heart.

So she watched helplessly as the two brothers danced the dangerous battle to Inuyasha's tune. His voice ranting his rage and anguish at the brother he had always hated and now believed to have been more treacherous than he had thought. To InuYasha there was no comprehension that Sesshomaru may have fallen in love with Kagome- he considered not a whit what would have made his brother do this from his point of view…. He automatically assumed it was spite and revenge that had brought this about- and could not believe otherwise….. His heart bled because despite it all – despite all his worry and insecurity- deep down there somewhere- he had acknowledged brotherhood to this demon who had taken the woman he loved with most of his heart and soul. And he had seen in those mere seconds of looking into Kagome's eyes- that she was no longer his- and likely never would be again.

Finally to her shock- Sesshoumaru thrust and parried- so effective was his neat movement, he effectively threw the Tetsiega out of Inuyahsa's hand and had his brother pinned with arms behind him, another hand pressing down upon his carotids in the neck- so as to subdue the hanyou with lightheadedness.

"Listen to Kagome , Inuyasha- do not act with out listening first. Though there is no love lost between us, I would _never _upon my honor have touched your miko – "

"You bastard!- You _never_ had any honor- and if you had, _you have no honor now_!" InuYasha- yelled into Sesshoumaru's face- his own face contorted in fury, jealous rage, and unkindness as the bite of betrayal seeped her poison into his heart.

Kagome saw the change as InuYasha's words found their mark in Sesshoumaru. His eyes seemed to look inwards at himself in disgust- but he continued his words as if uninterrupted……."what happened -it was beyond us. You must listen to her." He said quietly but firmly into Inuyasha's ear.

Never before had it been this obvious the extent of Sesshoumaru's power. Often he had seemed an awesome force to be dealt with- but InuYasha had been able to battle him. It was clear to Kagome as she saw how well Sesshoumaru controlled the demonic InuYasha in all his full glory and fury- as though he were a flea. The Hanyou was obviously noting this change as well. He had always thought he had been able to fight Sesshoumaru- and that maybe his brother was not so invincible- but now it was clear that all those past battles had been a mere farce to lull him into confidence. He knew there was no way he could even break out of the grip his brother held him in- his brothers whole demeanor letting him know this time what he was dealing with was different from all their other battles. This time the real demon – the invincible demon Sesshoumaru stood before him- and in this form- InuYasha could barely move or breath- forget about battling. And his brother only merely held him…. Nothing more.

Inuyasha's fury spiked- but then his eyes fell upon Kagome's tearing eyes- her eyes- the pain in them were so……..unfanthomable. He saw in her eyes the tormented regret and guilt- mixed in with her true love and affection for him.

Sesshoumaru felt his brother come back to reality from his anger and pain induced passion. He slackened his grip- letting the Hanyou know if he wanted he could move now.

Inuyasha threw off Sesshoumaru's hold- and stalked up to Kagome- he passed her standing form and sat himself down on the bench. His rage still radiated from him in waves, and his eyes remained red- but the markings diminished off his face-

He looked so furious, yet so defeated that Kagome felt her heart break somewhere. She had done this to him- and she sobbed, and sat on the ground below and in front of him.

"Oh Inuyasha……." She said.

"You know what …….what probably happened between myself and…….and Sesshoumaru. And I…….I have no excuse. I was the one who ….but , I was not myself…..there was something here last night……." and she stopped unable to find the words to tell him what it was. Turning her head away- bend and bowed in shame, as tears raced down her porcelain cheeks.

InuYasha continued to sit upon the bench- head bent- bangs over hanging his face- hiding his eyes, face and emotions. But the tautness of his body showed her his pain.

Sesshoumaru from behind watched Sango and Miroku and Shippo come closer- Kagome would not be able to explain he realized, so he decided to do something he never did- explain for her.

"Inuyasha- surely you and your friends felt that aura prior to entering this village that there w as something here – something to be concerned about?" When he got no response, he continued- " There was a strong magic here last night- which preyed upon only Kagome and myself- to the point that both of us were beyond reason when we mated. I will not say I wish it had not happened- as it did. But you should realized the miko did not betray you – she was powerless to stop this spell….."

"Just ask yourself"- Sesshoumaru paused- "I mated with Kagome and none of you heard the sounds or made out the scent of us- when we did the deed just there with in the deity's .."

"_Just shut up_ Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha bit out at the verbal confirmation of events.

InuYasha was beyond furious- the bile that had been rising was now in his mouth- sour and brash.

The bubble of unbearable pain was increased hundred fold by the lance of his brothers words and Kagome's silent shamed confirmation. But Sesshoumaru's words did penetrate his anger and his mind and cause him pause. That and the fact that he was very well aware by his brother's demon aura that Sesshoumaru was in full power and was not giving him any choice but to listen – In fact InuYasha knew his brother's power held him still- when he wanted to rip and shred everyone before him…… it held him almost shaking him into mulling over the words- for there was nothing else he was allowed to do. Once meaning of events penetrated the red haze of anger- InuYasha started to think…. Which was what Sesshoumaru had wanted to force him to do.

Kagome had repeatedly voiced concerns that she was worried something would do something to her in this village and that she was afraid what harm she may be the source of.

_Well _if this was it- the harm was _phenomenal._ The pain and surprise to find this had happened broadsided him. _Why_……Why had he not listened to her and put her in with Kaede under a protection spell. He knew magic- Sesshoumaru was right- if they had truly mated just in the next building, he would have smelled it- heard it with his hearing. And though Sheshomarou and Kagome had made no mention – the fact that the smell of their mating was so strong was proof that Sesshoumaru had at least emptied his seed into Kagome more than 4 times. Such powerful mating should have awoken him……….

Everything had been warning them to not come here- yet he had. He had forced Kagome into this village when she had almost begged him not to- all because he had wanted to get back at Naraku so badly……..all because he had made out the scent of that devil with in this very village.

_His mind made the unlikely link- was it possible. Yes- it was something this contorted – this abusive of others that only that dirty hanyou would do._

_Naraku_…………..The _BASTARD_! Indeed his enemy had found a way to create a gaping hole in his very being with out lifting a sword or wasting a demon. He focused onto Kagome- whose head was bent before him.

He had failed in everything. He had failed to realize his brother's full power had never ever been unleashed yet. He had let Naraku trick him again into losing the woman who held his heart. Suddenly- it was that clear to him. He had failed…..He had failed to tell Kagome - that he l_oved _her……. The dam that held his darkest fears and greatest insecurities broke- flooding him with unbearable guilt, pain and a sense of failure – a sense of great worthlessness…….all underlined with the beginnings of hate envy and anger directed at the one soul he had always blamed- his brother – _Sesshoumaru_.

"What now"- he asked her- his cracked voice hoarse- he was back to his normal form, and felt as if his opponent had crushed his very bones to dust. The failure and hopelessness that shone out of his usually cocky confident eyes cut into Kagome's soul as she looked into them.

"Oh Inuyasha……she sobbed…..then quieted herself. He was merely watching her- waiting for the rest.

She was going to deliver him a mortal blow- and she didn't think she could do it, but then she caught sight of Sesshoumaru- his lips tightened fractionally, his eyes focused elsewhere – upon his face was a tension she could now see- though in the past she would have never read such emotion there.

He was worried- afraid- and hurting as much as his brother……..the realization that she felt this in him- this icy faced demon stunned her. But she knew- it was there in him- the equal fear and guilt, jealous pain and hate that she had seen just now upon InuYasha's face was also in his brother. With this new found knowledge- she found something new ….that she could not harm Sesshoumaru- it stunned her, but somehow last night, some of that magic still played upon her soul- and she would hurt Inuyasha but never her beloved Sesshoumaru. He would never show to the world his own suffering- but she was now aware that he could and would suffer….. and she could not ever be the cause- as long as breath filled her body- she would not harm him.

This realization was the final lock that sealed Kagome's heart away from InuYasha for the rest of time. It gave her the last strength she had needed to do what she had to do- what she had almost failed to do till now.

"Inuyasha- I ……..I would ask you to grant me leave ……..so I may go with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's heart in his eyes cracked and bled. She looked away- unable to bear herself. "We will never be far…as what ever your differences, you both seek Naraku……and if I sense any shards he has promised to bring me to you to let you know. I can even join you in getting them back if you would ever forgive me enough to do so……."

She trailed off- Inuyasha eyes tears flowing and fixed elsewhere was silent. They were tears of _blood_.

She got up, helplessly looking at Sango then Miroku- all looked at her helplessly, and with no small amount of shame.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to her side, a hand of his helped her off the grounds and then continued to hold her hand as he started out of the shrine's entrance. Taking the decision of how to leave out of her hand…….. as she helplessly turned- with a relief that she was following him- as she strode out of the shrine.

The monks again only merely paused to see the beautiful couple pass by- then nodded to one another. They had served their god well- he was well pleased with this recent mating and there would be prosperity in their village for many ages to come….

Hmm... things are progressing as planned. Kag is with Sessh- and Inuyasha is realizing he had made mistakes- but like us all- it is very hard to be perfect and accept the hard blows life hands you. Our emotions make us often stand on unjust ground.

In this chapter- (I hope it was clear from the chapter- but I am going to explain it here- so if it was not,that what happened here is notmisunderstood).- InuYasha is indeed beyond furious. He would have lost it- and battled Sessh to the death- but found to his very great surprise that all we have seen of Sessh's battles so far are really not reflective of his true power...Sesshoumaru was able to keep InuYasha subdued until he realized he could not fight the man who had done this... and unitl he started to think about why all this was happeing. But in no way in the Hanyou ok with these events- He is just not given a choice in expressing his point here.

Ok- next chapter in a couple weeks- It's going to take me a while to get it so I like it- and to sort out how to line things up from here. Thanks to all of you who reviewed- it is for you that I have kept up my timeline of 2 weeks. Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter... it was difficult to get it just the way I had it in my head when I wrote.

Seshaddict


	31. Chapter 31

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**In Matters of the Heart**_

Kikyou had been awake for sometime when it came upon her – _agony_.

She had been bending in a field of flowers with children prancing about her, as they gathered the freshly bloomed flowers of dawn for the morning prayer. It was a ritual she had performed in her living life that she continued now- as the undead. While she could not enter the shrines that had welcomed her so while alive- this small morning routine, and the light and laughter of children somehow made her more human, more decent to walk this earth and calmed her raging mind and churned loathing for this world and its inhabitant.

She had been about to bend to pick a blossom when she felt her heart stop- and start to crumble. It shook her with the forces of pain and agony and with yearning and regret. Indeed it stunned her into immobility – a gasp of pained surprise upon her lips and reflected upon her face.

It took her a moment or two to adjust to the agony of it when her heart started to thunder into a beat slowly, with unbearable emotions that lanced her with each pounding thud that organ made. As if some unseen hand squeezed it – it writhed in agony.

_Dear lord what was this punishment? _

At first she was taken by surprise- disoriented as to what was happening. It was all she could do to control herself from pitching forward from the striking pain that coursed from her heart through her body- as though her very blood- had she had any, was poisoned with pain.

Controlling her breath and gaining strength to somewhat push back the emotions that swamped her- finally she was able to think upon it……….

_She had never felt emotion_-

None at all - _till recently_, when Naraku's attempt to kill her had failed due to the love that bound her to this world of the living.

This life would be hers till those who loved her found peace within themselves and with where fate had taken their love for her- _and when_ **_she_** found peace within her own agonized soul to depart them…….. it had yet to occur.

That meant the pain had come from one of these beings?…. Which meant either Onigumo or InuYasha was the reason- perhaps? Her sharp mind now started to ponder these thoughts.

Holding a trembling hand over the left side of her chest- a vain attempt to stop the quivering organ within from its agonizing dance within her ribs- she narrowed her eyes and strengthen her defense- slowly her face once more become filled with a distant look. She would not show this mortal world her pain. It had never been kind or giving to her when alive, and still ate away at her now, when she was no longer counted amongst the normal creatures in this world. The fact that _even when she was dead_- these men caused her such agony angered her beyond belief.

But- _they _were her heart- her downfall and her absolution all in one.

She would find what this was about- and come to a decision once she confirmed if it was indeed from Onigumo or InuYasha this new agony arose.

Though she was angered beyond belief at being subjected to this emotional rage with in her heart- what angered her even more- becoming the main target of her phenomenal fury was that there was _someone-_ other than her -who could do this to one of their hearts-

_THAT _she would not and could not ignore, nor could or would she forgive……..and she already had her suspicion whom it was-

Gently sucking up the souls of the children about her- leaving a trail of innocent corpses in her wake – she narrowed her eyes as her head and gaze turned instinctively south- towards the southern horizon. The source of her pain arouse there…… and so _there _was her destination.

The wraith like soul collectors followed her- as she walked among the dainty flowers in the gentle sloping fields as she made her way- looking ethereal- like some goddess in the dawn's early light- and nothing about her reflected the abomination she truly was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naraku was _not_ pleased.

Beads of sweat beaded his forehead- his muscles taunt in agony.

_This_ was _not _expected.

_This _was _not _what he had wanted.

His furious eyes looked up upon the smiling deity- the god had tricked him in this prayer- for though he had purged so much of Onigumo's loathsome heart out of his being- he had been unable to completely dispel that love in that human's heart so well. It was an unfortunate fate that had made this weakness the very gum of his being. With out it- he would fall apart like dead branches on a tree.

But for him to experience the Hanyou's pain and agony was unacceptable!

How had this happened?

There was indeed something he had overlooked- but what it was he had no clue. How! _How_ was _he _feeling the course of agony and fear, jealous loathing and heartbreak that was to have been InuYasha's.

Had he only known of them- his pleasure at the half demon's pain would have been amusing- but this was too great- as if the pain was his own- weakening him….. and since his purges had purified what was left of Onigumo in his current body- the pain for Naraku was indeed amplified.

He did not understand it completely- but his fury was boundless- for he knew that this god had not granted him a boon- but had tricked him somehow into a great weakness……. He had to find out how….. _for this was not acceptable_.

He grit his teeth against the pain, and forced himself to continue looking casual. Hopefully Kagura would not have noticed his forehead sweat…… it would be too telling. From Khanna he could not hide- this child too knowing by far- but she would keep silent and tell him of what this source was perhaps? Later…. He would deal with her knowledge later- now it was all he could do to not show how much InuYasha's agony weakened him…..

----------------------------------------------------

Kagura watched Naraku stare at the deity- Somehow it didn't look as if he was very happy despite prior claims…. _Interesting. _

But she didn't ponder too deeply into Naraku's actions right now…. It was his actions of last night that were upon her mind.

She was restless and extraordinarily confused.

Naraku had told her nothing of why he had sat in prayer at this shrine when he had begun his yagna months ago. She had naturally assumed that it was due to some wish for power or some way of strengthening himself.

He had kept her at his side through all this time, until he had sent her away the night before to intercept the loathsome toad servant of Lord Sesshoumaru. - She had been gone most of the night in order to follow her master's plan. He had also requested her to not arrive back in the village till he called for her heart- and curiosity had eaten away her soul for most of the night- for Naraku was being more cryptic than usual.

Khanna of course had remained stoic and silent- and resolutely uninformative to her attempts to pry out any knowledge from her. SO she had had not choice but to comply- but today- on returning, from the air, she had noted that loathsome priestess being led through the forest out and away from the village by the great western lord- his hand holding hers firmly as he strode ahead- while she followed his lead. The sight had been more disturbing to her than it should have.

In fact- let me face this, Kagura thought honestly to herself- I cannot accept this- this cannot be happening! But why when she found out exactly what Naraku had done it had pained her she could not say. But somehow she knew from Naraku's sly eyes as he softly imparted to her the events of the night and early morn – that Lord Sesshoumaru had taken the virgin priestess that InuYasha seemed to love- and thus destroyed the Hanyou's heart, had tore into her gut. Stunning her with the ferocity of loathing and hate she wanted to attack Naraku with when she had heard what he had done. Something in her knew the bastard had somehow found out that the Western lord had begun to fascinate her. Pausing her pained thoughts- she acknowledge- she had wanted more than anything to meet Sesshoumaru as merely Kagura- the demoness. Not as Naraku's extension or pawn, but as a woman met a man. However- she had found out now more than ever that her heart had not been hers to give, and that the western lord would not bend or sway to all her charms and beauty- or sincere requests- because she was a part of this monster……… because as far as he could see- she was Naraku himself.

And his ability to never respond to her- his coolness towards her only fanned her lust for him more. Till she had felt mad with desire and wanting- and yearning beyond anything to be free to find him and make him hers…….

Ignoring how Naraku seemed to be staring with some acute dislike at the deity who had supposedly been the gifter of all this ….._this pain_…….Kagura vowed she would find a way to be sure nothing came of this…..**_Nothing_**!….. _for anything else was_ _unacceptable._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yeah - I know you are all dying to know about Sessh and Kag's - but hey- this is a story about everything and everyone- and I had to get these interactions in now- But the next chapter will be about them- not to worry. ( I see the light of interest and the dazed wishing already...)

My updates will be a bit slower- for which I apologize ahead of time- I am having **_dissatisfaction syndrome..._**.. not writer's block... meaning that I know what I want to do with this story- but getting it right on type/print is challenging me a bit. Not to fear- I will complete this monstor!- but I have to slay it first... (get into my armor- wish me luck!- off to battle I go... now if only I had an InuYoukai on my side in battle...damn that Kagome for distracting him...)

Seshaddict


	32. Chapter 32

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Chapter 30:**_

_**Moments of Doubt, Moments of Shame, & Moments of Certainty**_

Kagome spent the first half hour after their encounter with InuYasha in stunned silence. Her mind was absolutely blank and numb- yet it was strange- for she wasn't really free of thought or of emotional upheaval- but it was as though she were feeling and watching the devastation from inside a protective bubble- far away. ….._numb_…..far way…….

Oddly what held her attention- arrested it as if it were the most vital thing at the moment was his hand. She watched his beautiful hand………it appeared smooth ……yet to touch showed her this was not an idle man….._that hand_………the hand that captivated her gaze, the hand of the man that captivated her………. as he led her still holding onto her hand- as though it were some lifeline he would not admit to. But his grip firm- his step sure, he led her somewhere into the forests….. He seemed so certain- so assured- _and yet…._doubt assailed her…….

_"NO !_ I will not go there………" .she told her self… pushing everything back to stunned anesthetic numbness.

She managed to keep herself locked into this safe haven- by thinking consciously of…_nothing_- forcing herself to repeat in her heart-

_Its ok….., Its ok…., Its ok…._

...as she stared at the hand that held her own so firmly and sure as he guided her to where ever it was that was his destination………..

_**Then **_she actually thought of him

– _Sesshoumaru._

Mistake.

The bubble broke- and her feet stopped moving.

_Its not ok_. Her mind's chant ended as it acknowledged this. _Its not ok…….it is not…._

Rooted. Frozen- utterly shamed and miserable.

She knew he didn't need her doubts and fears…. She knew in her heart this was not going to make anything easier or ok, but her heart was unable to shut out her shame and guilt, her self loathing at her terrifying treatment and care for her hanyou's heart- while she rejoiced in ……Sesshoumaru.

What kind of a person was she? She who had never been cruel, who had always hated to harm unless necessary….how had she betrayed love and trust? Perhaps she had found something infinitely precious here- but could something that had come out of so much harm be blessed with happiness? Sesshoumaru had never proclaimed love- and neither had InuYasha- so why had she decided to leave him? Would she ever get the heart of this fierce proud and powerful man- or would she find her heart shredded ………_as she had shredded InuYasha's_…………..Kagome shivered as if death had shown her a grave. Would her betrayal and cruelty be punished somehow? At sometime? - Unable to overcome her guilt and fear- to justify her new found fragile relationship. Kagome faltered.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru was not quite sure what he was feeling. Relieved perhaps, yet uncertain. In no way did he feel victorious - and after trying out the word ' happiness ' , he felt the word was not ideal to describe what ran through his heart and mind at this current moment.

_"….bastard!-_ _You never had any honor- and if you had, you have no honor now!"…_his brother's voice thundered in his head…….ripping apart his deep sense of pride, of righteousness and the sureness that he had always in someway been just, honorable, and dependable.

From the moment those words had been uttered, Sesshoumaru had found he could no longer identify the qualities he had always felt defined him- ;that he had lived his life by. What sort of blood was he……to have stolen the love of his brother's heart? Despite InuYasha's lack of declaration- any Inu would have known this girl was not unclaimed

The silence from the girl behind him was like a gentle acid- burning through his skin with gentle sureness.

Kagome was too silent- too uninvolved to have reassured him that worry was not needed.

**_Damn her!_** His mind thundered. It had been ages- centuries since he had ever bothered to worry about the thoughts of another…. About the heart of another, …..about _if_ his love would be accepted and kept by another……… and despite his promise to never fall into this trap again- here he was. He wanted to turn around and strike her to prove he didn't need her- that what her ultimate decision would be could mean less to him- and simultaneously he wanted to crush her to his chest and beg her to never give him reason to fear her loyalty and doubt her choice….to insist her heart be his. It was novel- unlike anything that had tormented him in ages. He was not quite sure he liked it- yet was unwilling to end it. Unwilling to let it go…..to let her go.

Then he felt her stop- and his heart thundered in his chest- he could feel each beat, as he remained silent – looking ahead for a moment more. Then hearing nothing, but sensing the pain from her as she stood behind him, he caged his fears and emotions- so that what ever came next would not be know to anyone but his own soul and heart. When he was certain he would not beg – that he would not say a word regardless of what she decided, he turned, dread and fear that this moment was here a mantle that covered him.

Kagome's head was bend. Tears raced down her face- as silent shuddering sobs were suppressed by her tiny frame from coming out. The sting of both the smell of salted tears, and the sight of such misery in his company cut him- deeper than she would ever know.

He remained silent now. It was not his turn to decide anymore- he had known she had not truly committed to him at the deity's monastery….. that she had not yet fully realized her loss of InuYasha……

Placing a mask of indifference upon his face he finally steeled his heart and emotions as he turned to fully face her. In that moment he did something he never did- he prayed. To every god, to every power he knew of, to every imp and nyph he sent out a plea that this girl would not leave him... because only his heart would know her true power over him...the power to devastate him.

Kagome had her head bent-if not,she would have seen the initial slash of pain that graced his face when he first saw her misery….. He would not wish her unhappiness, even at a cost to himself.

"Kagome" she heard his voice say- it was a question, somehow gentle- and at the same time conveyed much meaning. She almost smiled through her misery- for only he would be able to ask so much with one uttered word.

She had often marveled at his communication of words and thought without speaking. She flicked her tears off- not that it helped, as fresh ones raced down from her eyes….

And she looked up into his eyes……..into his face.

She had expected the emotionless mask- but he could not hide the cautious fear that was hidden back in his eyes…. _How odd that I should be able to see so much in him when before there was hardly anything to notice_….she randomly thought as her eyes drank in his face, his concern, his worry…._oh no_, that stoic mask was no longer hiding him from her.

She gave him a self derisive smile.

Her eyes like blue velvet completely fixed on him.

She wanted to walk the short distance between them and ask him to hug her. To hold her. To promise her that nothing terrible was going to happen. She wanted _him _to walk over to her and do those thing of his own accord- and yet she knew that he was waiting for her to _finally _decide. They both knew he had simply alleviated her involvement in an uncomfortable situation- and that she had temporarily agreed – _but she had yet to choose_. There was yet time to undo this……._somewhat._

But as Kagome stared into his eyes, it was as if she was looking into his soul……and though he had no words – she recalled thinking that he was a speaker in silence….and right now his eyes and silence told her that he was hoping she would not leave- and that her decision would be _him._

Upon his face clouding her vision, for a few minutes, superimposed was the cocky hanyou's image – memories of them on their journey so far- memories of friendship and happiness- of her falling in love- of him loving two women and unable to choose………._what was loyalty?_

Then all those memories faded- and left her with the demon lord who stood before her. Alone. _Always so very alone…….._

Her love had always been welcome, yet an unexpected burden upon InuYasha once Kikyou was revived. Her love had always wanted a whole heart to touch, a whole life to share…….

And here before her was a man who needed her more than any hanyou. Who needed someone to love him…………so that maybe he would find it in himself to love someone or something again. _Just like before………._

Her mind which had been thinking stopped dead at the certainty that filled her heart. She felt she knew him, and had thought all this of him once long ago…..

As she saw Sesshoumaru standing there- again she felt as if she were watching images of some long forgotten memory superimpose of her vision. …….

An image of herself- _yet not quite her_ appeared: she watched herself dressed in traditional cloths and jewels - as she ran up to and into the embrace of a fierce demon warrior who wore much more extensive Armour and had long hair clasped back by a leather tong, and except for the more hewn build and double blue stripes instead of magenta upon his face, itcould have very well been... _Sesshoumaru………._

She watched him enfold her into his powerful embrace- as his head bent, powerful in even that pose, to press a gentle kiss upon her forehead, and nuzzle her ear…… Her pearl adorned ears………and then she heard him whisper_……….. "Midoriku……."_

She felt shock and a strange anxiety sweep her as that vision faded and her eyes once again saw the lone demon lord before her, eyes still guarded, as he faced the world alone…………and somehow Kagome knew- in her heart- though it made no sense or logic why - that she knew him.

She had loved this being before, long, long ago. They had promised to find one another again……….and fate had made it so. Ironic she had not recalled anything on first meeting him. Ironic that she had spent neigh 3 years fearing him and intimidated by him…..only to find now, with a certainty that was unearthly, eerie and unexplainable……_that she had always known him_. That she had been unconsciously searching for this very man………._and that she had fought her attraction so hard the last time as well_. And that she had always known she would find him again, - _and_ that _he had behaved just a badly the first time around as he had in this lifetime._

Shock held her stunned and rooted.

_No. This was ridiculous_! She was getting hallucinogenic! – it was past time to just go home and rest. Maybe sleep and rest would clear her mind, maybe Grandfather would know what strange illness this was, maybe her brother would finally kick some sense into her…………

She again thought of a flash of some strange memory……. Of Souta, upon a horse in full Armour, in a mock battle- beside her grinning at her – " Sister- he is a _very handsome_ demon……….." and she saw her self blush and her gaze wander to the side to find the demon who resembled so very much her Sesshoumaru………

_Her Sesshoumaru_………. Her mind emphasized.

And then she felt as though she were suffocating- as a million memories, a million dreams , a million promises of love and pain assailed her. She didn't recall events exactly so as to know them clearly- but the knowledge that filled her was innate. _She knew this man_. This demon. She had loved this being with all her heart and all of her soul- and now she had found him, and he had found her. She would not lose this again……it was her soul, her heart, and the very fiber of her being that recognized him and ultimately made the decision for Kagome. Her mind silent in numb shock- unable to understand, yet fearfully understanding just a bit too well………….

Kagome's heart led her, as she saw her self crying harder as she raced into him, slamming into his chest- his Armour uncomfortable , but she could care less. She sobbed into his hori, her slender arms going about his muscled waist- Her heart thudded – and her whole body felt each beat as the blood in her body pulsed with the ache of long forgotten longing…. Her heart thudded in time to his- as she cried- not sure if she cried for events of this time that had come to pass, or for events of long ago that had long been forgotten in history………….

And after a hesitant second or two- she felt through the haze of her tears, as he relaxed, relented- and breathed out a deep breath of relief. Like him, she too had spoken without words- and Sesshoumaru understood.

She had chosen him.

He didn't know why he felt he had done this a million times before- but he bent to kiss her forehead, and nuzzle at her ear…… and had again that random thought that she needed pearls for that pink tender ear to adorn itself in glory…… and then he tilted her head back, looking in to her wet navy pools- deeply- sucked into her emotions and seeing the love she had declared earlier shining through those magnificent orbs. Again the certainty that this vision had once humbled him before shook him- but how he could not explain.

Kagome smiled tremulously at him- her hand lifted as she boldly brushed the long strands of his hair away, and she felt his pelt of fur upon his shoulder-

"Are you going to tell me, Sesshoumaru- ?" She paused, as she seemed to recall something.

He almost would have sworn he had heard this question from her- long long ago- confusion swept him. How could that be? But he knew what it was she asked- because it had been asked once long ago.

"I do love you , you know- though it sounds so foolish and crazy, I think I always have." She softly spoke as though she had never paused.

He stared down at her- uneasy- yet somehow knew that no words were needed. She had known his heart all along.

"Silence is it – _again?_ Well, I suppose _I have waited so long_- that a few more days would hardly matter……….._Imakoidai_………..Shessoumaru."

Stunned golden eyes peered at her.

"If I must speak out avowals – then there is something wrong." He finally said. Then because his curious mind could not stand it – (curiosity had always been his failing)- he finally asked, " How do you know of the name………._Imakoidai_?"

Why? She asked- could not help but be mysterious about it.

He watched her in silence for a good five minutes, still hugging her to him – and so unconsciously that Kagome hid a smile.

Finally exasperated when he realized her intent to be mysterious- he explained ; "It is what my mother often called me- no one has ever known of this name….._except her_. How?" He questioned now " How do you know of the name …….the name Imakoidai?"

Confusion slightly marring the usually blank face.

"I am not sure- but I feel as if I have called you that before- and it's going to sound unreal- but that I have known you by that name long long ago-" Kagome said….

He just continued to watch her…… wanted to hear more of an explanation.

But Kagome knew with a certainty what she wanted to do………

Pulling him down to bend his head- which he complied to after a questioning look, she held his face between her hands as she traced his face- now with awe, as she recognized him somehow. Identifying the finer changes several thousand years of incarnation had led to…………

Then when she could bear it no more, her will power broke- and she closed her eyes and kissed him- deeply, with thousands of years of yearning and love in them. Kagome almost felt herself become someone she used to once be- before she shook off that odd notion.

After a stunned hesitant minute- Sesshoumaru pulled her more deeply towards him, holding her up, cradling her head, as he eased down to sit- all the while deepening the kiss that held them in the chains of passion and love…..and long ago remembrance. Unconciously he murmered into her mouth - "_Midoriku...Kagome_..."

...and then both of them ceased to think of anything further than the sensations of love and yearning that coursed between them...

-----------------------------------

Well- there you all go. Finallly a chapter with Sessh and Kag. I hope it was ok. Again- troubled me greatly to get it right. I was very pleased that so many of you were intrigued and enjoyed the last chapter... again one that plagued me endlessly, but that made me pleased in the end. As you can see, my story had a lot of past issues that are active now. The long ago past is that of Midoriku and her love of long ago- . Then there is the past of InuTashio and Akara...which will be explained with in this tale a while later. Then the more recent past of Kikyou, InuYasha, and Naraku. Quite a cumilative end I have planned... just need to work on the kinks.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love it when I get them- and I was really surprised to see so many! It is like the best reward a reader can give you when you toil over a story- and seriously, I spent hours on this thing...so that you took a couple minutes of your own time to let me know you appreciate it is awesome. Thanks.

Till next time my FF friends-

Seshaddict


	33. Chapter 33

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**PLEASE NOTE**: The first section of this chapter contains sexual material. If you are underage or find this sort of reading offensive- please skip this chapter. The gist of it will be summarized for you in the next chapter.

**Precious Moments. **

_Days later…….._

His had held her bottom flush against him- his aroused member enormous within her- taking them both into the world of ecstasy that seemed to be theirs at moments like these. Kagome felt the blood leave her brain- felt it shut down- while mind numbing sensation and pleasure cascaded through her body- in rhythm with his own peak in pleasure.

Unable to control herself- she let it control her- as her pants became gasps of pleasure -uncontainable- her helpless body clenching with pleasure as he rode above her- holding her tighter up against him while he thrust deeper and deeper- a groan escaping him- as his body also lost full control.

She felt rather than knew that she was panting out his name- asking helplessly for him to go on…? For him to stop ….? - for something she was not sure of.

He seemed to surge with in her- his heart racing against his chest- where she could hear it as she shivered in shock. Her mind not oriented to the anything in the present except to the sensations he created as he thrust in and out. His mouth captured her own bruised lips to plunder more as he accelerated his speed- . She was helpless but to ride with him- as the sensations rocked her body- his mouth moved restlessly to her neck- nuzzling and nipping- while his continued to rock her body like a rag doll. Then he too soared up with her- as both of them became oblivious to the beauty of the world around them-

Kagome finally felt herself orienting to reality. She shivered as the chill of the air penetrated her sensed- and huddled into the warmth at her side. It was then that she opened one beautiful navy orb – then blinked both- as they met the steady soft gaze of golden eyes- intent at they gazed into her own. They then dipped to her lips- and his own smirked – tilted at the side a bit , with masculine pride seeing her lazy and flushed – beautiful after his lovemaking.

He watched her blush beautifully with embarrassment.

She was lovely – most of all after a bout of mindless lovemaking. He still could not comprehend why this one woman made his mind shut down. He had no control beyond a certain point each time he joined with her- the pleasure was mind numbing and at the same time addictive- _just like her_.

Being a demon- he was more than ready for another round - _again-_ and found himself practicing strict self control. He had to- or he would end up doing nothing but having her. It was something he had never done since he had first discovered sex and its pleasures for a young male demon as a randy youth with his first concubine. It had been ages since he had ever lost control.

Somehow- seeing her in the pleasure of mindless passion made him feel like he had discovered some magnificent magic. But he lost his own mind with her soon after- and no matter how he tried- those few moments of pleasure were such that he was not in control.

It was pleasurable- and it was frightening.

Frightening that a human woman held such power over him.

Frightening that he finally wondered if _this _is what _his father_ had found in _Izaiyoi_.

He hated to think that it was. For it meant that he was in the same situation- and made him wonder if it was just the combination of a human woman and a demon male that could be so pleasurable- or if it was real. His relentless curiosity was always a bane- the thought was there- and ate at him usually at these moments after their lovemaking. He wanted it to be them- and not a common phenomenon- but could not think of any way to ascertain this answer for certain...something that frustrated him so.

Pushing back the vexing questions and doubts, he concentrated on the beautiful girl whom each day made him wonder at the human race.

The humans he had seen in his time, with the very very rare exception- were simple minded. They would toil and die. They could be greedy and cruel- or loving and capable of great sacrifice- but there was nothing much mentally or physically outstanding about them. Of course there was always the rare genetic aberrancy- which led to beings such the girl demon slayer- or the monk Miroku. But all in all- they were rare and of only a few genetic lineages- most which descended from great beings whom at some point had miko, monk or warrior blood in them that was not quite human.

Kagome was miko- but even in this she was not typical. While there was not strict control or training, her powers were also not always understood by labeling her a miko- almost as if she was something else- _a mystery_.

His mind could not but keep twisting the mystery of her- and what to label her powers and capabilities as. He was always cursed with curiosity for the unexplained- to find the answer; she posed such a mystery to him.

Like his brother- her powers were subject to her emotional state- but unlike InuYasha- she rarely had bad emotions to speak of at all. This fascinated him.

_How could one soul be so kind?_

Despite all provocations- she rarely felt ill will towards anyone- and if she did, would easily forgive. She lived her life by her heart- which often made decisions based upon what was honorable and right- and not necessarily what would be ideal or advantageous. Her innocence was something that continued to astound him….. _it was not ignorance_. She was aware of human tendency- yet chose to believe in what was good.

Phenomenal. Frightening- _for him._

She would surely get herself killed in the courts of the Western Lands. He could not fanthom the out come of declaring her his mate. In a court where each word was said to gain something- she was someone he could not imagine fitting in- and that was not even counting in the factor of her being human and miko- with nothing to claim youkai in any way.

He was the Lord of the Western Lands- which was no small territory or title. He was powerful enough that his mate would be involved in not only his own court's politics- but every political machinations in all of Japan and even in the mainland. It was his own loathing for the tiresome life of those wasteful political machinations that often led him away to parol his lands and his brother- but that did not mean he could stay away forever. It did not mean he had never partook in those very politics. He did. He had always thought to find a mate who would compliment his needs in life- in politics and power. A mate who would breed him powerful pure youkai heirs. His fathers history had left him wary of marriage and mating- but he had in the back of his mind acknowledged there would be a day he would need to find a mate. He had simply never thought to find himself…..falling in love. To think of _disregarding_ what made sense and what would be acceptable and appropriate in a mate. _For him_- Kagome was anything but appropriate.

His gaze focused upon Kagome's innocent sweet smile- her eyes slightly murky from their recent rendezvous. _Falling in love_…….. was that what was happening?

He could feel himself starting to get worried- to get concerned about her. Concerned that she was so erratic with her powers that there were moments she was defenseless. Worried how she would survive even an hour with him as the Lady of the West- -- those were just a few of the millions concerns for her that flew through his mind almost daily now.

……………………Worried if when put to such a test that she would perish, or fail- or worst of all- wish to return to InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru-?" Her soft question drew him out of the bubbling cauldron of doubts he found himself in- a tangle of emotion that grew stronger as he discovered more about her each day. ……..When she made her strange food- and worried if he ate or not. When she washed his Hori- when she massaged his neck after removing his armour- worried for his wounds after some minor altercation- …….. he had grown to like those small shows of affection- though he had never acknowledged that to her.

He could tell she was in no better shape than he; in regards to questions and self doubts assailing her. Worry of how she would fit his life- if he would find her acceptable was there – this he knew. He could almost read her thoughts as she watched him think. There was also worry about her own life- and how he would be a part of what ever life she led – somewhere.

She had for a brief moment opened up one day- spoken of her family- though not of where she hailed from. He knew of course- but had kept silent to see what she would admit to.

He was no fool to not know or feel such powers as the bone eater well awakening.

It was also known as the Well of Time. It had lay dormant for eons according to Toto sai. – but he knew better. He had once visited a time and place beyond imagination- a future time – only once as a young boy. He had never been tempted to go there again- till now. He was unsure if the well would still allow him- but he saw no reason why it would not. But this was not the time to tell her. She had to first trust him with what and whom she was- he had to trust her to stay by his side through the horrible future he could already foresee. There were no guarantees.

Pushing back those thoughts- after all- he could not do much about them; He decided to discover who Kagome Higarashi was today.

Each day they both became more comfortable in their own skins around one another. They found each others irritation points- and weaknesses. They found each others strengths. They found in what ways they improved one another- and in which areas they did not. It was not a smooth road- but certainly one which he was currently enjoying.

He found he _was _entertained by her cooking antiques.

Her silly smiles made him want to join in.

Her enjoyment of nature as she leaned against his chest- those were his favorite moments.

She liked to bath- to soak in hot springs. He like to bath with her.

She was a bit lazy about walking- and he was more than happy to stroll by her side- or carry her.

She was not overly happy about his decision to train her miko powers so they could be called upon with some degree of certainty- but grudgingly went along- and even her disagreeableness of this attracted him. Their training moments giving them that interaction as friends- and warriors.

She adored him. There was no laziness in her willingness to take care of him and please him. She worried more about him and them than even he did- which in some way relieved him. She was careful and cautious of others. She loved everyone- made a place in her heart for anyone who needed love……..he wished he had had someone like her when his mother had passed. He could hardly wait to see how well she and Rin would get along. Rin would finally have a mother…… someone who would openly love her. This much he already knew.

His favorite feature next to her eyes- was her smile. His favorite physical attribute of hers was her hair- then her breasts. Her slender neck was his favorite spot to nuzzle….. _God! He groaned as he felt himself arouse at those thoughts…… _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And so weeks went by. Sesshoumaru and Kagome discovered one another- as people, as friends, and as lovers. And slowly- the admiration for those traits in their personality that made each of them great grew. Friendship found its way – a small bud of friendship- and love; fragile in its very existence formed. With the formation of this- their relationship changed. It was no longer merely physical attraction and words of possible caring- but that bond that formed when one finally found love in someone who is their soul-mate. Mutual admiration and respect grew. Love had finally found its way into the barren heart of Lord Sesshoumaru, and into the giving heart of Kagome Higarashi….though it would definitely be some time before the tests of time would strengthen their bond and let them realize that what they had was not mere coincidence or the results of a love spell- but the beginnings of that once in a life time love so rarely found- it is sung down the panels of history to become myth and legend.

For now- Each day was spent in a secluded world away from the reality they both knew they would soon face. They suited one another better than either would have ever thought if the rest of reality was away…. But that was unfortunately not going to last forever- and there was a quiet desperation to make these moments more precious- more special while they lasted. It would likely be the last few before the upheaval and storms that were already brewing about them.

Ok- I finally sort of ordered the chapters how I want them- but I am still not pleased with all the chapter. This one was really tough. I need to spend a couple chapters to build this relationship- and for reasons unknown- am finding it very very difficult to get them right like I have them in my head. I wish you guys could just suck out the story images from my head- they are a lot more clear than how this came out. … I apologize if it is choppy or not quite right as you may have expected…. Unfortunately- I think I need some more work on the next few chapters- so expect much slower updates- and if I still don't get it- I may mail some of you for help!

Thanks for reading

Seshaddict.


	34. Chapter 34

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!- Thanks to all of you for the huge confidence boost after the last chapter. I guess it was not so bad- once I reread it after all the positive input.

I just am getting to reply back to all of you who reviewed! Thanks so much. You should all have your reply by tonight.

The next chapter here is really a bit of ... well emotional baggageagain. I know ,I know- enough huh? - But I think for me to make this story go the way it will - you are all going to have to grow into this relationship with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The story will be taking off again soon- but I had to get this in here. Trust me when I say things here do play out later. However- To get things moving- I have updated 2 chapters today. My way of saying Yeah! to all of you great reviewers! - I hope you guys like it.

- Seshaddict.

_**Chapter 32: The Chrysalis of Changes**_

"I wonder why………." Kagome pondered for a moment. "Why would I have never thought of it ; of this happening, when I knew in that hidden part of myself that I was attracted to him– "

She had often wondered at this over the last few days….. She had been attracted to Sesshoumaru from the day he had first appeared- and only his initial questionable attempt to kill her and his absolute hateful scorn for humans had held her from becoming a staring ninny resembling a limp noodle at his feet……

"Why did it take so long to admit this……when anything is possible?" She thought- helpless to stop the though once again…

" After all- when you tell your mom and brother you'll be back after a brief well visit to the feudal era- _nothing should be assumed as impossible…."_

Was it magic?- _No- it could not just be that_. Was it love? – was that the reason this all still felt unreal? She had changed somehow in the last few days- into someone she herself did not recognize. She had made decisions in ways the old Kagome would never had.

She was less inclined for outside company. She was less certain of her future than ever- less certain if this demon would love her in return – if it would even be possible for him to try to do so. She was keenly aware he was also thinking similar thoughts to her – about the future and if one was possible for them. And yet what was between them held them both enthralled……hoping that the impossible was possible.

Wonder- it was a feeling she just could not get over, combined with a sense of unreality.

Staring ather reflection upon the blue blue waters of the lake they had come to stop by; – a reflection she did not recognize to be her own, Kagome sighed.

Her eyes took in the long midnight black tresses that floated about her heart shaped face- the large luminous eyes, the thick fringed lashes- they were all hers- _and yet_- they were not.

The Kagome Higarashi she had been had always been a pretty girl- but never this …..beautiful, this poised, nor this sophisticated to look upon-

Had her hair ever seemed to lie so perfectly? Had her eyes ever seemed so dark and mysterious? It was as if she were someone else- she mused. But it wasn't just the strange change in the inner light that lit her features that caused her to doubt if she was still herself……….. It went much deeper than that.

Had her mind ever pondered cause and effect?- for she had never been a politician. And yet she now had begun to think before speaking- at least in relative terms for her. She noticed things- such as emotions in eyes, and silent thoughts of others – that she had never thought to pay heed to before. She felt some inner scale change- so that poise and balance were now things she strived to keep. No longer did acting the giddy teenager- or sulking about simple things seem appropriate.

Not to say she wasn't giddy…………….she was- awash with new emotions, sensations, and absolutely enthralled in delight with them. But for the oddest reason- she felt it was her secret….. to not be told nor expressed to anyone except to the one who induced her into it.

She found in herself new capabilities, new emotions, new outlooks and wishes with each day that passed. She found that what she enjoyed was also different….

She had always been excellent at the crossbow- it would always be her fort. In training her, Sesshoumaru had shown her how much better she could become….

But with his training- she had begun to love sword fights. It was because it meant she could fence with him. She was someone who was never violent, yet in their mock combats- she found she enjoyed not holding back; In letting her full inner being let loose. This competition of spirit never seemed to make him feel threatened by her, nor did it make her feel less ladylike- .

While she knew in no way physically could she bring him down in swordplay- one doesn't mind losing so much if it meant you found yourself at the mercy of a golden eyed god, she mused- smiling to herself.

Change. She was changing. It was as though Sesshoumaru's presence brought out a side and personality in her that had been dormant and lying in wait so long.

For even though she had thought of her physical self earlier- she recognized her features: the physical part of herself that was constant.

_It was the_ _person_ _she was becoming_ that mystified her.

She could not recognize the Kagome Higarashi she had always known in the woman who stared back…..

And yet…….. _the most frightening part about it was-_ ………was that she knew this person had **_always _**been there- hidden in her all this time.

The girl who was reflected back was not some new invader. She had not come about because of some magic or some spell. Kagome recognized that she had known this girl- all her life- For she was _also_ Kagome Higarashi- _she was what Kagome Higarashi could be_.

Yet she (this new her) was still somehow unknown - something recognized yet never known at the same time. It made no sense to her and yet it did………And that was frightening…..

Her fingers reached out to touch the water's surface- as though she would be able to discover reality – only to find ripples marring the clarity of her reflection upon those pristine watery depths.

As her reflection wavered- ironically- it seemed to be more appropriate to Kagome of what she felt going on with in her soul. A pang of something- some strange yearning of sadness welled up with in her….. as she suddenly once again wished within the deepest reaches of her heart that nothing had changed. She had done that often these past few days….. playing the game of " what if". Oh!- If only she could have forever remained carefree- with none of the complications she grew more aware of with each passing day.

And yet- for all the moments she wished to return to her former life-; she knew that had she truly been able to wish it- she would have hesitated…… for she would not want to lose the one wonderful thing she had discovered in all this - _Sesshoumaru…._

The ripples still continued to circle out- disturbing the surrounding still waters about her reflection..… and she felt each ripple in her own life represented there.

She was hesitant to go home- to leave this mess unresolved. Yet she had to- and that was something she needed to address at some time in the near future with this Tai Youkai Lord. But this was not InuYasha. This was not a man who could blithely follow her into her time through a well. She was now more insightful- and knew that while Sesshoumaru was not bound physically- his role in life bound him to this time……. To take him away was not an option. She had often thought about InuYasha coming through with her- wondered if the well would allow it- but with Sesshoumaru- she knew- even if the well allowed him through- he could not come……. It was not so simple.

Then there were her friends. Would he let Sango and Miroiku visit her- let her talk with them- or would he try to keep her away from all those dear to her heart? Silly- but vital to their relationship. She could not let him isolate her away from humans, yet now was not the time to start that discussion- there were a million other things to stablize between them before they got to that.

She missed Sango dearly- would have loved to have a friend to talk to, and oddly enough- despite this yearning to share her story, she knew she would not. This was too precious and too personal to fully reveal the true depths of emotion and confusion even to one so close.

She thought if he would ever take her to his home- or would she be his hidden secret? Had he ever taken Rin?- It was the human child he had with him that made her hope he would understand her a little more. She was honestly looking forward to when Rin would join them- for she felt the child would make them closer-

And if Sesshoumaru did take her to court- would everyone be demons? Would they welcome a human mate for their lord? Somehow she didn't think so. It would be beyond naïve of her- foolish of her indeed- to think she would be welcomed in such a situation. She knew she did not want to be kept a secret part of Sesshoumaru- and yet she knew the life she could foresee would be sheer hell if he did announce his relationship to her to the world in general. It was a no win situation.

And yet- She was determined to walk this path and find where it would lead her- despite the fear it would not end well. Despite the fears _he_ would find her imminently unsuitable for everything he would require in his life partner. Despite all the pain, the loss of friendship and love that lay in rubbles of destruction at the base of their relationship…

She threw in a small pebble at her watery self- and watched the wild currents of change destroy her reflection completely- as the waters tried desperately to stabilize once again..… _was she insane_? Where had the sensible girl who knew right and wrong gone?

She no longer knew what was correct. The boundaries between right and wrong at this moment were blurred- and arguable. She was unsure she liked herself- though she did not dislike the changes….

_Where was all this leading to?………….._ - That was the final and most frightening of all the questions that whirled through her head- the very concern and thoughts of them bringing Kagome into adulthood.

This new maturity of mind and spirit reflected in her every action, word, thought and gaze. She had begun to analyze and realize things she had never thought of before. As if given glasses to the mystery of life- she began to have a keen insight into everything that was happening- into every possible thought that others about her may be having.

Despite that- she was content to let the events of late play out as they will- _and yet_ in the oddest way- she knew she was not being passive for the first time in her life.

Indeed- she felt this was the first time in her whole life that she had made a decision- and was actively perusing it- even though the final goal and end point were the least substantial and the most vague in possibilities.

Though she was still hesitant to admit it- she knew this is what she wanted.

That somewhere in her subconscious mind- this was her dream- her life's goal. Odd. She had never felt so active and alive in her perusal of InuYasha. Actually- thinking of it now- she acknowledged that she had never truly perused him- and had wanted the Hanyou to make the choice…….

She had grown up- and though it would take time for the new skin to fit with comfort- she had become poised and beautiful- with a sharpness of mind and a sense of comprehension that would please Sesshoumaru greatly as he learnt of it in the days to come.

Turning to look upon the source (who currently had his back turned to her) of all her confusion-. He who was rapidly becoming the central source of all her contentment and happiness as well- Kagome smiled.

Shesmiled as she looked upon the silk and armor covered back that she had followed – in both a literal and figurative meaning.

Studying him- she was once again caught up in admiring his being. That the gods could have made such a creature as him….. His perfect hair- and occasional profile enthralled her for no explainable reason. His absolute patience- though she would have never ever associated that word with him in the past. She was coming to understand now why Jaken was so pathetically devoted….

Frowning at the thought that she was becoming anything like Sesshoumaru's loyal toad demon slave- she looked out over the water's surface.

She knew that unlike how she had let InuYasha linger on making up his mind- with Sesshoumaru she would not just wait for the ax to fall. She would do anything possible in this life to be sure she could stay by his side- and she had come to the realization that she would doand try anything to make him love her. To keep him with her- and to keep him allowing her to be beside him.

She had been pained and jealous of Kikyou- but she had understood.

With Sesshoumaru- she knew that she would not have any understanding. She was very aware of what was being thought by other women as they eyed Sesshoumaru when they occashionally passed by.

She was starting to appreciate Sango's pain with Miroku.

It was something she had never felt with InuYasha. Why?

No answer was forthcoming from the hazy morning mist that lined the edges of the lake.

"Kagome." She heard him call- and turned once more.

He had turned- his gaze catching hers- he nodded and she knew with out another word- he was ready to leave.

Quickly splashing some water upon her face to hopefully awaken her out of this inner turmoil that had become her norm of recent- she fixed her Kimono, and walked up to him. He took in her smiling mouth- and shining eyes, and she saw the softening of his eyes. But he would not say anything more- as he started off, with her by his side- to where ever they were headed.

She glanced sideways at him…..

Obviously her splashing had done nothing to wash away her mind's wandering.

Traveling with Sesshomaru was still dream like for her. She was not sure why he was wasting the time- but they were meandering. Literally. They seemed to have no destination- and something made her fearful of asking where they would finally go. What they would finally do. What _he_ would finally do.

Because she somehow had a gut instinct that it was what he would need to do that kept him meandering. It was not a comforting thought.

Every now and again he would fly off with her by his side – it seemed to be because he felt the presence of beings he did not wish to meet….only to land again in some forest and appear to travel to no where in particular.

She had often wondered if he moved from InuYasha- but had not dared to ask. Honestly, she knew that there would be another meeting with the Hanyou in her future- but not now….. she couldn't deal with it now. She didn't have the answers or the confidence now- and so she took the easy way out and never ventured to ask Sesshoumaru about the Hanyou or what he kept moving from- and why they were not really going anywhere.

_Coward._ Her mind stated of itself. She paused midstep at the thought. – Sighing she moved on following behind him-

Well, for now she was not willing to gain courage just yet.

"Why are you lagging?" he suddenly asked. She stumbled- had run right into him. His hands holding her so she did not fall flat upon her face.

"Huh?" The confusion hovered upon her lips. Sesshoumaru had never done this before.

" You were thinking." He simply stated. It was a question- yet it was not.

Gulping- she nodeed out a yes- as she looked up into his fanthomless eyes. They were face to face as he held her.

He stared at her for a couple moments…. Then letting her go as she steadied, he turned. But did not move on.

"Do you miss them?" he asked- as he faced ahead- his back to her.

Kagome felt the earth shake beneath her.

_Just when she had decided to remain the coward- he had to go on and put her on the spot._

She knew exactly what he was asking of. She had had days to think of what she would tell him- and still had not come up with a right way to do it. The only thing she knew, was that he would want honesty- so that is what he would get.

Feeling her heart race now that they had opened this door- she shored up her courage. "Yes…..I do Sesshoumaru. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, ………and InuYasha- I.."

He had turned- Intently staring at her- and she faltered. Then continued…. " I miss them"

After a hesitant heartbeat- he asked, "Do you wish to see them?"

Kagome thought on that- and oddly enough she knew instinctively that no, right now she did not want to see anyone.

"No………. _not yet_ Sessshoumaru." She said after a long pause.

He felt himself relax. She would want to naturally see them eventually- but that she was not willing to now; - _that_reassured him as nothing else could have. Kagome noted this.

Obviously there was much more to say- but he was not ready now to return answers to questions she would need to ask of him for her own reassurance.

Somehow she knew now was not the moment for her to return questions to him. She would wait………. For now.

In her heart she suspected what it was. Sesshoumaru was thinking. He – like her, did not know what to do exactly with this relationship of theirs. Uncertainty was like quicksand- and they were both in – head deep- already.

Simply put- they were attracted beyond explanation to one another. She admired many many things in him- and felt in her heart a seed of love growing- but the love was still budding- in no way fully formed. With new maturity, Kagome realized there was a long long way to go for them both if this was to ever survive.

Being a realist- Kagome acknowledged that "Love" was not yet truly there. They had not yet discovered each other to love despite faults and fights and petty arguments. Their relationship was infantile- and very fragile. Each day without the outside world intervening was precious- and helped them gain confidence and knowledge about the other.

She knew it couldn't last, but hoped that the heavens would bless them with just a little bit more time….. a little more time to hold the outside world a bay.

For _reality_, she knew- would be coming soon enough. She sighed – Reality would come with a swift fury of troubles she did not look forward to.


	35. Chapter 35

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

**Remember- 2 chapter update today- so go one back if you clicked on this first.**

**_Chapter 33: Within the Heart of the Heartless_**

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. Staring ahead- listening intently, he moved quickly to hold Kagome partly behind him. She was slightly stunned at his sudden movement- and it was only after a second that she finally noted the wind demoness- Kagura float in from above.

- _Well, so much for time away from the rest of the world …_her mind thought with sarcasm. For some reason- unexplained by her mere disgust and dislike of Kagura in general- she was beyond unhappy to see the wind demoness. Her hand tightened to a gentle squeeze upon his forearm- where she held on to him as she peered to the side of his form.

"…… _Lord Sesshoumaru_- " Kagura intoned as she paused- almost striking a beautiful pose as she stepped lightly out of her feather and it vanished. Her elaborate fan clicked open with a flash with the flick of her delicate hand. Red enamel nails glinted in the sun. Ruby lips parted on a breath- beautiful and full, while ruby eyes flashed deeply with some unfanthomable emotion. Kagome suddenly felt the hairs upon her neck stand up- a response very new to her, especially to seeing Kagura…… but there was something very frightening in seeing that this demoness had found them first- now, at this time when she did not want to be found.

"- I would not have expected one such as you to have chosen the company of a _human _female……" Kagura stated softly. Her tone and voice did all the further talking- suggesting scorn- an acid bite to the words.

The acid seemed to work its effect well- for Sesshoumaru slightly stiffened with the words. Kaogme felt his muscles taunten with the statement. She wanted to slap Kagura- the demoness's words voiced concerns she knew Sesshoumaru must be turning in his mind already. Concerns that haunted her every minute from the day she had come away with him.

A gentle wind blew about them- seemingly caressing Sesshoumaru's hair- as his silk hori sleeves fluttered. Kagura's drop earrings tinkled back and forth- but not a hair nor thread moved in her own cloths. Kagome almost felt that the wind never touched her- but only Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt her hackles rise for some reason as she watched Kagura saunter forward- each step showing leg-…. beautiful ivory limbs. Dainty red silk slippers hardly making a sound. Ruby lips pouted- ruby eyes flashing with something akin to hate as she eyed the future priestess and the hand that touched Sesshoumaru were she held on to him.

Kagura stopped just a yard away from Sesshoumaru- who's eyes had intently followed her – and his stance while appearing relaxed was anything but. He did not trust her- and that fact made Kagome relax. She did not know of what relationship Sesshoumaru had with Kagura- and had often wondered if he would not extend his dislike of Naraku to the wind demoness. Kagome sincerely hoped he did clump Naraku and Kagura together. Why she suddenly wished this and why she was feeling a new acute dislike was something she didn't think upon at the moment.

"Don't tell me my Lord- that _yet another human_ has become of interest to you…..?"- Kagura gently taunted. She bravely stood her ground as she asked this- her eyes no longer directed at Kagome- but completely fixed upon Sesshomaru. Ruby red eyes deepening- softened as they resisted the urge to wander about his face- to ravish him visually.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru finally acknowledged.

Let it never be thought Sesshoumaru was not sensitive to things that were obvious. He had often wondered if Kagura's interest in him was true or a devious method of Naraku- and even at this moment- when her eyes seemed to soften and her lips seemed to curve, while she displayed dislike and jeaulously toward even the sight of Kagome- he was not sure. He had snubbed her past obvious interest brutally- and did not know how to take her appearance now.

Despite knowing what Kagura was- and the extreme wariness he had for her due to that; he did- in that part of his being that felt emotion - feel great pity for the demoness….

From that Pity had arose a sense of willingness to protect her; aid her in small ways on her quest to leave the demon that sired her- and controlled all that she was……

In some way- Sesshoumaru felt he understood her. He was very aware that against his better judgement, he had softened towards Kagura- and was not pleased at having to decide at this turbulent time how to perceive her sudden appearance….. - particularly when he could see her upset that Kagome had perhaps achieved what she had not.

However there was another aspect of it- for his inner self studied Kagura's beauty now – while it wondered why he had not preferred her to Kagome.

What was it about this human girl that had captured him in ways no other female ever had……….. dangerous thoughts perhaps- but quite natural to wonder and to analyse for Sesshoumaru. This was the first he was seeing Kagura since that night with Kagome. A demoness whose interest in him was blatant……

"Sesshoumaru." Kagura responded softly. Her gaze boldly took him in. He was so handsome! So perfect!- so powerful…….. _It could not be_ that a _mere _human girl would have him! Those thoughts running through her mind, Kagura voiced- " I would _never_ presume to tell you what to do my lord- but I cannot think you would find it ideal to straddle yourself with _two _weak humans for escort………. Naraku would _not _hesitate to use such weakness."

Kagura paused with that. What would be his response to that? - she wondered.

She had let her ire cool for a few days before setting out to find him.

She had thought of every way to approach this- and had found that perhaps she was more like Naraku than she had ever thought. She realized that to just kill the girl would not be ideal or even possible with Sesshoumaru as a protector.

Kagura did not want to appear desperate or love sick- nor did she want to lose her very hesitant friendship with Sesshoumaru. If he had indeed fallen for a human- he would protect her from all harm- and Kagura realized she did not want him to see her as a source of harm. No- she had learnt well from Naraku. _Deviousness _would aid her far more than war-fare here.

Also, she did not know yet Sesshoumaru's intentions with this human- and so she had decided to tred gently.

With great insight and cunning- she had realized on analyzing the situation, that this would be as earth shattering and unexpected for the both of them. Naraku's spell and wish would not have been something either had ever foreseen. There was every chance that Sesshoumaru was not going to keep this human. There was every chance Kagome would leave to InuYasha. – Every chance that Sesshoumaru would not care……….

_There was very much to weaken in this new relationship-_ Kagura had come to realize.

Upon analyzing every aspect of what had happened- she had come to realize she could destroy what ever was between them _( if_ anything worthy of such effort existed) much more effectively from within than as an outsider seen as an obvious threat. Even a distant hesitant ally of Sesshoumaru could drop in words and thoughts that would be far far more damaging_……. Ah_ the possibility was endless- and she found that if indeed this priestess Kagome had won this demon lord's heart- then Kagura did not merely want her dead- _no – if that were the case_- Kagura wanted her to suffer torment and torture- something very akin to what she, Kagura felt at Naraku's hand.

In the creation of love and therefore jealousy in the heart of Kagura- Naraku finally succeeded in empowering his incarnation with her full potential : deadly charm, deadly insight- and the heart of evil that would not hesitate to inflict suffering and pain as only a woman scorned could. Naraku's incarnation would not realize it for some time- blinded by her jealous preoccupation of Sesshoumaru- but she had regained her heart- and all that came along with it. _Naraku _had granted her her wish.

Khanna continued to hold her mirror – while her lord gave a soulless laugh as he watched events unfold. Hesitant and quietly- as always, Khanna voiced- " Does she know?"

Naraku looked into Khanna's soulless eyes- a hand unconciensously raising to rub the now constant ache that lodged within his chest- as it seemed to sqeeze tighter. "_No_. Kagura does not realize that her dearest wish has come true….. _Quite unfortunate_." Naraku softly spoke. " And I do not have the kindness to let her know." He finished; Khanna silently mum held the mirror higher-

" You must see –" she whispered –as the hazy swirls within the mirror cleared to show the image - of _Kikyou _……………………………_alive-_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****


	36. Chapter 36

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_**Malicious Kindness**_

"_Why _are you here _Kagura_?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

His voice showed no infliction to divulge what was in that sharp mind of his. Kagura had known his mental wheels would turn once she showed up. She had come prepared.

She shrugged one slender shoulder.

Her eyes drifted one last time to the slender human fingers that had been allowed the right to touch his perfect white silk hori sleeve.

She smiled a bit- as she saw her unwavering gaze upon that hand caused enough discomfort for the stupid human priestess- _what was her name_?- ah!- yes, _Kagome. _– to flex her fingers convulsively upon his upper arm-

Such fear. So very very helpless in a certain way that was completely readable. The girl would be a very easy appetizer for the demons at the western courts- Kagura could hardly wait to see….. _but for now_…………she had other priorities …..such as destroying this closeness that that human hand symbolized.

Sesshoumaru- his golden eyes betrayed nothing- did not even waver at her unwavering attention upon that human hand. But that he allowed it was the most telling tale. Hm……. "_Things to think about_" - Kagura thought to herself feeling that hateful simmer start again to boil toward the human girl who had won such a right. Consciously realizing uncontrolled fury would get her no where- Kagura forced to the background the simmering cauldron of fury and hate against the human for the moment.

"I merely dropped in to return something I am sure is of some _dubious_ import to _you_." She finally replied to the Inu Lord's question.

Sesshoumaru did not even show a flicker of interest upon his bored looking face. After a moment of silence to see if Kagura would volunteer to explain her mysterious comment, when none was forthcoming, he finally asked- " _and what would that be_?"

"Your servant." She sharply replied, snapping her fan shut with a flick of wrist before raising a graceful arm to swirl an arc of wind about her. The gentle breeze brought down from above _another_ feather- one very similar to the feather she had alighted from herself…. except for its slightly smaller size.

As it landed behind her- the wind demoness turned to the side- and with another show of slender ivory limb- made of slender ankle and perfect skin- she nudged with her slender slippered foot, a brown bundle out of the feather. The feather immediately vaporized to reveal a tied and bound Jaken- frantic in his rolling to dislodge himself from the bindings that held him tight. Silenced only by the tight gag which clogged his throat. As he struggled – looking utterly useless in his attempts- he finally realized whom was watching….

His bulging green eyes widened in despair and simultaneous joy to see his lord- as his frantic movements became more cartooned- "Mphhhrphitz……….Szzesssssssssmmph!" - his mumbled wail uninterruptible.

Kagura feigned boredom- "Yes- it is your Lord Sesshoumaru……. -You repulsive toad. " Her disgusted gaze studied his absolutely frantic attempts to release himself- which only led to the bindings cutting his wrists further- releasing his foul smelling blood in the process.

The demoness's dainty nose wrinkled in distaste. "Lord Sesshoumaru- you truly have the most interesting of companions." She finally said- her gaze returning to Sesshoumaru's proud form- his expressionless eyes and face as he partially watched Jaken's futile attempts

"Why have you returned him to me?" he finally asked as he continued to watch his loathsome servant. The fool toad was now moaning pitifully from the painful bindings. Sesshoumaru made no move towards him in aid.

She really did wish he would show what direction his thoughts were running- for Kagura was unsure for a moment if perhaps he had been pleased to _not _have this loathsome creature around. Not that anyone would blame him if that were so- actually she felt that would be quite normal - she herself did not fathom how a creature as fastidious and amazing as Sesshoumaru lived with this foul smelling stinking being following about his footsteps.

But she knew in her gut that this was the _perfect move_…... Sesshoumaru would have missed the fool enough to find him eventually- or kill someone who had been seen to harm him. She was quite literally killing two birds with one stone. After all what better way to prove her loyalty and gain a step in the right direction than to return a favored friend of his back to him….. AND what better way to stop any chance of further romance than to bring this wretched creature back to his side………… it was almost too perfect.

"_No make that three birds,"_ she thought with evil self humor- if you counted that she not only got rid of his repulsive company by her own side as the third bird…. The priestess would be absolutely miserable. The toad demon was loyal- but an utter fool- a complete harebrain. He was also extraordinarily hateful of humans- as only a weak demon could be- for he would belittle and torment anything weaker so that it would make him feel more powerful. It was perfect. Returning him would be better than …………almost anything at stopping any budding romance.

Careful not to show her satisfaction nor thoughts- she had consciously kept her face and eyes blank as she stared back into the sharp golden pools that studied her- she heard his wondering of why.

Deciding to answer before he formulated the question- she began; "I knew you would miss the fool- and killing him was too pathetic. No effort would be needed- it would have been a waste to have followed Naraku's petty order to destroy him- especially when his saving grace was his loyalty to you my lord. " she dramatically paused. " I will be off – but beware that Naraku hopes to weaken the House of Tashio- " her gaze finally met Kagome's eyes- something she had avoided till then- as red fire and stormy blue clashed, Kagura finished her statement- " and I do not know if he has succeeded……..but you are more that capable of doing what is needed –" and with that she floated away- upon another feather that had come from nowhere to lift her into the clear blue sky- as her red red eyes continued to hold Kagome's navy blue gaze- the venom and coldness hidden but churning beneath. Kagome shivered………… she could sense evil- and right now Kagura's ki was radiating malice at her- like a tidal wave had hit her head on.

As she struggled against the tidal wave of terrible emotions- none of them good in any way… Kagome realized something.

_She _wanted Sesshoumaru. The wind demoness…….. she wanted him.

Kagome felt her bones chill at the thought. She knew it- that 6th sense a woman had twisting within her gut- and she felt ill at the thought of Kagura ever touching a hair upon Sesshoumaru's head.

It was something new- and completely unlikable to feel- and her pure soul was not made to tolerate such thrashing emotions. She expunged it- that hateful worried jealous poison that had invaded her for the several minutes she had been caught in emotion. Finally getting control of the hold of fear and jealousy in her tender heart- so that it bloomed once more with only the growing love and loyalty to this handsome demon , Kagome decided to worry about the wind demoness when the time to worry came. For the moment- they were ok she reassured herself.

Little did she realize Kagura had left her with a loyal companion of Sesshoumaru who would make her life a living hell……..just as she had planned it all along.


	37. Chapter 37

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_Note:_

Well- I must allow that the last chapter was indeed shorter- and the reason was because it should have ideally been uploaded with this chapter when updated. However- I had to tinker with this a bit more, and had felt it appropriate to upload at least one of the chapters- since it had been a few weeks since any update had been posted.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'll be getting back to you all individually soon- I am quite behind on that part, so forgive me.

I will be revising this story for a while after this update today. Seems it was nominated for the IYFFG award- and well- to be honest, it's about time I got around to correcting the spelling issues and stuff that I've been sitting on for a while.

Bear with me- because that means I am going to direct my energy that way till I completely revamp and spell check / grammer correct as much as possible. ( I am in no way strong in that area)- but alas, it really needs to be done before proceeding.

Jaken's appearance takes us into part three of this story- in which Kagome enters Sesshoumaru's world- and in which InuYasha learns what life is like without her. Occasionally I figure over the next month, when I am bored with the corrections bit, you will get updates.

Please do mail me if you note any spelling / grammer problems as I revamp this story… of if you would be interested in helping out. I could use some help.

Thanks.

Sesshaddict

_**Chapter 35: The Return of Jaken**_

Sesshoumaru's narrowed golden gaze followed the wind demoness through her ascent up above the forest's canopy. Once he felt her presence completely recede, indicating her departure, he turned a contemplative gaze upon the now wide eyed, dilate pupiled, tears streaming down face , incoherently wailing - _Jaken._

This was completely unexpected.

Of course he had not forgotten in any way either his faithful servant nor Rin- but this had hardly been the time to reunite. It appeared that decision had been taken out of his hands.

Jaken's return was simultaneously a boon and a bane.

The toad was faithful to a fault, and also an extremely difficult being for a human to manage. Rin was different….she was a child. Kagome- with the complications of mating with him, would be viewed as an imminent threat by Jaken.

Sesshoumaru may torment his green faced servant- but in no way did he wish to lose him. Jaken had proven _loyalty_- an entity Sesshomaru knew was invaluable.

His mind turned this recent event in his mind as he contemplated the problems. As he did so, one thing stood out clearly : - _Jaken _was Kami's test.

For if Kagome _could not_ manage to overcome the challenges of handling _Jaken_………a loyal and fiercely possessive friend, it did not reflect well how she would handle a court full of powerful Youkai lords in the Western Lands who were far less loyal and in no way friendly.

And that was the crux of his problem.

He had found something infinitely precious- something he wanted to keep forever if Kami allowed, only to find that his situation and Kagome's ability to handle it stood like an ocean between them.

_He could not interfere_ in the challenges Kagome would face with Jaken.

Would she over come the first hurdle? - _She had to succeed_. Failure was not an option for either of them if there was to be any sort of future ahead.

Golden eyes stared at her hand for a moment- before forcefully hardening his heart out of sheer will and determination – he would not interfere in Jaken's interaction with Kagome. She would succeed. She would. He could not think of this in any other way……… and if he had no faith in her now- then there was no point.

With those thoughts upon his mind- Sesshoumaru prepared himself for what he knew would be a difficult few weeks ahead.

000

Jaken's eyes continued to water- vision blurring from both the tears that streamed down his face, his pupils enormously dilated as he wept. He could make out the hazy outline of his master- and was overwhelmed with the simultaneous emotions of happiness to see him once more and the immense sense of failure that he had not returned to his side as promised.

And Rin……… what had happened to the child?

Sesshoumaru Sama would behead him himself if a hair upon the child's head was harmed. Biting back a pathetic whimper- Jaken threw himself into entertaining the emotions that coursed through him.

It took a moment- but as he worked himself up into a full fledged moaned whimper- pathetic in it's very cadences- he was cut short of enacting it out to the fullest extent.

Cut short because _belatedly_, his senses finally picked up that there was someone else with his master.

_Someone else? – Alive? – and with Sesshoumaru Sama?_

Comically, his eyes blinked back to normal within a millisecond.

The tears dried instantaneously- as if they had never been.

Sharply, his gaze zoomed into focus first upon his beloved master- and as he did so- instantly found focus upon the distinctly human hand and presence behind him.

The world stood still for Jaken a whole second before it began to shake and crumble.

"Kami tell me it cannot be!" He thought to himself- his bulging yellow eyes slicing to arrest upon Kagome's face. "Kami- tell me this is not……" …..he formulated in his mind…………"Kami!" his mind sputtered to assimilate what it was seeing. Finally the shock gave way to one thought- " Kami!- …. This. Cannot. Be. InuYasha's. Priestess?"

His mind froze on that thought- for an instant he thought perhaps the wind demoness had cast a spell upon his vision and perception. It was then his mind fully oriented to take in that _a human hand_ rested upon his master's upper arm.

Fury came swiftly. This! This is what had happened!

Dear god.

It was beyond comprehension.

What he was seeing crashed into reality and time restarted- as his mind assimilated what he was seeing- and what it could mean. – It was then that he realized with his youkai sense that she had been mated.- by….Oh dear.

Sesshoumaru -sama would lose everything if it came to this.

_This _is why he should have never left……. The human would be his lord's very down fall- just as Izayoi had been for his father ages ago.

No.

Never.

Not on his watch.

He was going to save Sesshoumaru samma from himself- even if it killed him to do so. This girl did not belong here- regardless of anything! Jaken vowed to himself – in the mere moments it took for his mind to assimilate the implications of what he was seeing.

One thing was for certain.

The girl would have to go.

000

Kagome took a moment after Kagura's departure to feel relief. She was glad she was gone. It was only then that it struck her that Kagura had left behind Jaken.

_The toad._

The toad _that followed Sesshoumaru_.

The toad that was one of the most idiotic, unbearable, stupid creatures Kagome had ever met.

The toad that if anything hated everything and every one except Sesshoumaru.

Great.

Phenomenal.

Had she done it on purpose?- was it possible that Kagura had enough insight to do such a thing to merely spite her?

Oh god!- Kagome groaned to herself. She was losing it. She had never been so paranoid and possessive. She would have to work to rid herself of this self destructive worry. She could not go through life tinting everything with suspicion. IT would destroy the very being she was.

Ok then, she thought. Kagura returned Jaken _because …………….. well, she likes Sesshoumaru- _

There.

Much better.

Let's not think too much on that thought either – she decided.

I am seriously going to become a nut case if this lasts much longer.

Loving Sesshoumaru was like smoking cigs. It was going to kill her- one way or another.

In the few seconds it took to contemplate these thoughts- she realized the toad had stopped sniveling, and had stiffened- an expression of comic horror upon his face, as his eyes eerily zoomed in at her.

She suddenly wondered why he seemed so astute by his gaze – a thing she had never noted before.

An instant later there was blatant dislike fill his gaze, as he contemplated her- hardening in resolve as he focused upon her hand.

_Her hand upon Sesshoumaru_.

It finally occurred to Kagome that the action of placing her hand upon Sesshoumaru had caused more contemplative unfriendly gazes this whole day that ever before.

Belatedly she realized perhaps it had not been so wise to show externally to others their relationship by such a telling physical contact.

Belatedly Kagome began to dully perceive that had she been wiser- she would have kept her body language unreadable to both Kagura and Jaken. It would have likely saved her the dislike, and Sesshoumaru the discomfort as well. Though he had not commented on it at all.

Kagome suddenly wished she was not old enough to have realized such insight. But she was very much afraid this was the beginning of many such grown up realizations to come.

Her hand gently fell from its grasp upon his upper arm. She stood forward at his side- and viewed Jaken.

The toad demon's hardly hidden dislike shimmered in his gaze and across the air between them.

Sesshoumaru was yet to move. "Jaken" he merely stated.

It was then that Kagome saw the bindings. Magic bindings that by each second seemed to tighten. They were literally slicing the wrists of this wretched creature.

Hate him she may. But she barely knew him well enough to ignore that he may lose his very hands- and to be honest, he had never harmed anyone greatly...

"His hands……" she hesitantly started. Sesshoumaru looked at her- his golden eyes suddenly unreadable. " Those bindings will dismember his hands." She said very softly.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at the bindings from where he stood- and nodded.

Jaken writhed, his eyes full of hateful dislike directed her way as he struggled to remove himself from the binding- which only sliced further in response. She saw that behind his shimmering hate was the dull look of pain he somehow seemed to be hiding. She had never thought much of him- but just looking how his hands were already half cut off- it had to be formidable pain he was feeling.

Kagome had never been sensible about helping those in need.

She had not motive other than to help, when she hesitantly stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru – gently making her way towards Jaken- with great uncertainty in each step. She had no idea what she wanted to do- there was just this instinct that there was something she had to do to try to help.

Jaken thrashed with fury as she came closer. It was obvious he wanted her no nearer.

Ignoring him and his wants for the moment- Kogome held him, and touched her hand to the bindings- a flash of pink light clashed with blue light form the bands.

The bands fell off.

Sesshoumaru watched, surprised within- but not a single thought showed up on his cameo face.

Jaken was stunned to feel the binding that had been burning like the seven hells through his hand stop. His hands had suddenly turned numb. He felt lightheaded from the pain and its sudden release of him as its prey. Then he wathched in a haze as the priestess gentley tore some strips of some cloth and tied his wrists.

Looking at her handy work- and pleased that Jaken had not resisted after the initial few moments- Kagome lifted off the knot that kept his gag in place. As she placed it to her side- she suddenly felt and heard the sound.

"Snap"

"_OH!- Ouch_." She gasped- to turn suddenly to see what had so suddenly caused her other hand so much pain.

Her eyes could not believe what she saw.

Jaken had bit her.

BIT HER.

The….. absolutely …….wreched ……….toad.

She tried in vain to shake him off. Instead she felt his beak sink deeper- the pain spreading like fire down her arm.

Jesus. IT hurt like hell.

Attempts to pry him off were no more effective. If anything her arm started to bleed.

There was nothing short of it she could do- she felt her emotions spike from the pain and the frustration that the being she tried to help would do this.

Sesshoumaru felt her energy spike.

He had been incredulous that she would wish to help Jaken.

No one helped Jaken.

Sesshoumaru was of the belief that Jaken's looks and person made it impossible to endear himself to anyone.

Yet this foolish child woman had tried to help him.

It was oddly touching she was so kind- so very foolish.

Then he saw what Jaken did.

Jaken. He had never done anything like this before. His beak snapped onto her forearm with the force of a hunter's snare- and dug in only deeper at her attempts to disloge it.

Shaking himself out of the sensation of unreality- and noting the hate in Jaken's eyes and the spike of Kagome's spiritual powers- Sesshoumaru strode forward finally.

"Jaken."

Then toad focused his eyes upon his lord- though his bite held on Kagome's arm.

" Let go of her." Sesshoumaru voiced. Ice and command- with warnings of pain behind the words. _" NOW"._

Jaken hesitated a second- before his beak unclamped.

Kagome scooted away quickly- holding her now bloody and bleeding arm. The sting of tears was about her- as she tried to control them and her pain.

"Sesshoumaru Samma!" Jaken cried happily. " I beg you forgiveness my lord!- I was unable to come to your side in time as promised. The wind demoness seemed to have some ability to know of our plans. She accosted me after I had left Rin in the protection of the half demon you requested." Words of explanation tumbled out in haste to explain it all- to find out what was going on…..

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said.

"Please please my lord, forgive this humble servant for failing you in this!"

Jaken then turned his worshipful gaze from Sesshoumaru towards Kaogme. His eyes iced over. " What is _InuYasha's ………woman _…….. doing here with you my lord?" he finally asked. Kagome almost shivered – something about he way he eyed her and asked that question seemd to different.

" _I _do not answer to you Jaken. Remember that." Sesshoumaru stated.

" Wreched human- what have you done to my lord!" Jaken finally turned fully to upright himself – thrusting his face into Kaogme's as he asked.

His hands still oozed his odd smelling blood. It's smell along with the pain was making Kaogme light headed.

Sesshoumaru noted this- and knew that he had to help her- she looked ready to keel over. The bite of a toad demon was rare- but known to be extraordinarily painful and on occasion poisoness. Frowning- he stepped past Jaken – inbetween him and Kagome. He gently knelt down beside her- and took a hold of her hand- it was getting discolored.

He turned his head to gaze staight at Jaken. His eyes did the rest of the talking. Jaken had poisoned her with that bite. Sesshoumaru's disbelief and fury radiated towards the toad.

Jaken knew- it was as he feared. Bravely he notched his head – " I would do so again my lord- if only to save you from yourself." He quietly stated. His voice, the look of assurance and stance - ones very different from his usual demeanor. Icy golden eyes grew colder. Jaken held down a gulp as he faced his possible death.

Sesshoumaru merely turned away back towards the priestess- he bit into her hand- fangs growing to puncture the site lightly- and as he sucked out the poison- and her hand stopped its rapid discoloration and swelling. Then she fainted against him.

Sesshoumaru held her against him gentley- then withdrew his bite- turned to the side and spit out the toad poison.

"He made even that action acceptable somehow, done so reagally" - Jaken thought. Gathering courage- he finally asked " _What has she done to you- Lord Sesshoumaru_?"

Sesshoumaru, for the first time known to Jaken, did not seem to know how to anwser back. His Lord's eyes managed to meet him only for a second, before looking away down at the priestess who lay in his arms. Gentley, Sesshoumaru lifted her in his arms and continued to walk forwards- indicating he was moving on with his journey.

This was not a good sign, Jaken thought as he scrambled after his lord after a few seconds...

Not a good sign at all.

ooo

These last two chapters are filler/ step over chapters to transition into the next section of the tale, which has a lot of stuff going on. I Hope you like it. And like I said, Ideally this and the last chapter were meant to go together as far as updates.

Till next time my FF friend-

Seshaddict.


	38. Chapter 38

Please note:

I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters created in that delightful Anime. They are all the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely expressing my imagination on her wonderful tale. There are a few characters I have created that do not belong in InuYasha- _they are mine_, as is the imagination and story line I have superimposed.

Please do not make this a legal issue.

_Note:_

Well- no excuses. I shall not go into why chapters are not yet fixed- nor why I have not updated.

This is the next chapter for this tale. We are entering part 3 in this work- and things will pick up in a couple chapters…..

The story does go on……

And I thank all of you who reviewed in the interim. It was those reviews that had me return to finish this story as promised.

_Thank you.- Seshaddict_

_**Chapter 36: The Days of Jaken**_

"I'm not going to kill him." Kagome chanted in her mind, as she mentally counted to 10. No that was hardly enough…. Perhaps till 90, but she was not convinced counting into the thousands would cool her hatred for Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer. Finally after several minutes of conscious contemplation, Kagome felt some degree of control over her ire.

Kagome eyed the despicable toad demon- giving him an evil glare. He simply stared back bugged eye back at her. She had repetitively thought of vengeful ways to extract justice since the day he had bitten her- for Jaken had spent the rest of his time from that point onwards belittling her, jeering her, lying to her, tricking her, and going out of his way- showing a surprising keen intelligence- to cause strife between her and Sesshoumaru.

_Did she have no proper training to sit like a proper female in a Kimono?_- She hadn't even realized she had been doing it wrong. _Did she have no grace while fighting, no manners while speaking, no posture while walking…_ on and on he went.

_Was she unable to even start a fire, cook upon a fire- had Sesshoumaru not said he did not need cooked food???! _Then when Sesshoumaru had interrupted the loathsome toad's tirade to inform him he was to work- Jaken had cooked some demon meat- which they had all consumed. It was gross- but she had not wanted to complain when the food had been prepared and she had not helped. Well- She had found out the hard but expected way that humans were not meant to eat demon meat. Gross. She had puked her stomach out- and Sesshoumaru's keen sense of smell had been tormented. Jaken had seemed genuinely surprised- but she suspected he had known all along. From then on- she prepared their meals of regular meats Sesshoumaru provided- and did it to the background litany by the toad demon as he pointed out her mistakes and weaknesses cooking in the feudal era…….. Boiled Toad de vre was sounding like a great breakfast- if only Naraku was dining with them. Or Kagura- the witch. Kagome no longer doubted why Kagura had returned Jaken………….

He had informed her Sesshouamru need help and handed her the staff of two heads which she had found she was unable to hold. Blasted backwards with its power of rejection- her butt had hit the ground hard. Ouch!- and it was done the day Sesshoumaru had decided she should ride Ah-Un for speed on their trip towards the forest of InuYasha. Needless to say- sore bums did not enjoy riding on anything- and she had nearly cried - biting her cheek to not complain. Sesshoumaru – who was usually so keen to note things had not seemed to sense anything wrong- and she would be damned if a small fall of her rump delayed his journey….. especially since it was the toad who had initiated the _human needs a ride or we'll be delayed for Rin_ issue.

Then there was the day Sesshoumaru had asked him to watch her as he had scouted ahead- and Jaken on leading her forward towards his lord- had conveniently led her through a thorny patch, and then something akin to poison ivy. No nothing to kill her- just enough to make her miserable and itchy and UGLY for about 72 hours! Of course the patch affected not his ugly green slime skin- so the toad was unaffected. She knew it was done on purpose- yet he vehemently denied it- saying with sincere voice and glistening eyes, that he was used to traveling those ways and had not realized she was so weak a being that a mild short cut would end up delaying their progress 3 days- while he sighed out that it was a good thing no demon chased them- for her presence would lead to their downfall.

_Could she not sense the youkai_?, _could she not carry the sword?_ – oh yeah- she'd show him just how well she could carry a sword- if his neck could come off in the process. When she finally lost a bit of her temper- in front of the Inu Lord no less- he had jeered- _could she not control her temper- was she so human that some bit of irritation would have her behave so poor for a female-_ before he had with a humph of satisfaction turned to Sesshoumaru to state how she would not last in the courts. IT had stunned her that Sesshoumaru though not saying a word- had seemed to agree. It was that feeling he was in agreement with Jaken that held her tongue. That had her working over time to get along with the toad and control her murderous thoughts.

Yep- Jaken was that close to his grave- Kagome thought darkly. The only thing that kept his life intact, was that by some absolute unexplainable fate- Sesshoumaru had subtly made clear she was to get along with the dreadful toad – _of course_ a similar subtle hint had been given to the toad- _not that he was listening_ .

That and that Kagome had thought about what he had said- once she cooled down of course…… and he was right. This was very much akin to Sesshoumaru joining her friends- and Sango would probably not take too well to him- even try to kill him- and if he would kill her or not understand, Kagome could see where that very intolerance would be unacceptable to her. Jaken was Sesshoumaru's Sango or Miroku, or Shippo……… she would have to learn to put up with him- be friends or at least inspire his tolerance of her presence here at her lords side.

"_You stupid woman- what are you doing- staring into the night while we set up the camp. Already think you are the Queen of the west?- Humph…….."_

Ok- Maybe Sesshoumaru would have failed and tried to kill Sango- so that allowed her the same, right?………….. _OH if only._

Sesshoumaru watched silently the happenings about him. It was not of his person to ignore so blatantly such obvious disobedience from Jaken- but for all of Jaken's failings, this was not one of them. Kagome was floundering- and in no small way. For the life of him, he could not find a way she could deal with the situation that would be appropriate and protective for her , yet allowing him to be uninvolved.

In a day or two they would have to collect Rin- and perhaps he could delay his return to the Western Courts by a month- but no more. Time was closing in upon them, and Kagome was just learning how to deal with Jaken's milder forms of treachery. Her kind and tender heart was unable to find it acceptable that Jaken would do such things to her- and in such indirect ways. She knew now they were likely intentional- regardless of whether she had done something to deserve it or not….. but her approach was too open, and too direct. She had to develop that understanding of subtle retaliation and control which would not allow Jaken to make her look like a screaming angry harpy and at the same time let him know she was in charge and his actions punishable…

He hoped he was doing the right thing in his decision that she would return and be at his side when he returned to the Western Court. If anything, his father's liaison with Izayoi had only taught him that no place would be safe for the Western Lord's mate- and Sesshoumaru would rather have Kagome at his side- and spend what moments fate granted them together- than lose precious time in the false sense of keeping her safe while away from him.

It was such foolishness that had led to the events of his father's death- and he knew in his heart of hearts that the snatched moments of their intense love for one another were hardly enough- yet they had decided to live separated for Izaiyoi's safety- which had been a fools' dream from the day his father had decided to mate with her………..

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the images of that fateful day as they burned behind his eyes………………..

"_Do you have someone to protect?" _the voice in his nightmare asked.

"**_I do now father……….."_** his heart unwillingly answered back as his gaze took in the lovely porcelain beauty at his side…….-

It was at this exact moment in time- when with that answer, his heart shook with love and fear- that Sesshoumaru came to **_feel-_** came to realize what true loss could possibly mean. What true love could possibly mean. _What having someone to protect………….. what that question asked so long long ago………..could possibly have meant_.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 37: Jaken's Despair**_

Jaken bit back a sigh- as he watched his lord once again eye the young priestess. She was in her monthly cycle- and the scent of her was obviously driving Sesshoumaru in heat. Though_ this being his lord_, it was hardly obvious except in the fact that he had eyed the priestess thrice in the past 10 minutes for no apparent reason. And that he had delayed gathering up Rin. No, other that that, there was nothing of note in his gaze nor form that gave Sesshoumaru away. Jaken just knew because the female stench was driving him crazy- and not in lust... but in desparation. For Sesshoumaru's decision to wait to gather Rin was spoke like nothing else could. His lord would never let anything get in the way of his care for Rin- and that he delayed now... for _this... this woman..._ was a strong indicator of Jaken's failing in this one sided war he waged upon the priestess seductress his lord had been ensnared by.

It had been a strange week- one where he was honing his skills of underhanded warfare and subterfuge against InuYasha's priestess.- Skills that had become rusty from non use. Petty pains that he caused the priestess- he dare not take it further - but It was invigorating to be using his mind in such a manner after such a long time of forcing himself to do otherwise. ... Afterall, when one walked the path of life beside a TaiYoukai, you rarely needed selfdefense- and infact, keen intelect and thought, subterfudge and leadership could be quite hazardous for a toad demon king who was oblidged to sacrifice his life in servitude as Lord Sesshoumaru's personal slave. There was room for only one lord in Sesshoumaru's realm- and surroundings- and it it would be him. Jaken had found early on that appearing too dominanat and king like was not acceptable to his servatude in Sesshoumaru's service. He had found to be thought of too intelligent or even half way so would put him in great danger of being targeted in the numberous plots that thickened the Western Courts. NO - King Jaken HaburuKaba had with his very vast knowledge of life and keen insight found within a few days that his life would be a farce of stupidity and loathsomeness that would save him and his lord much trouble. Only Sesshoumaru and Kibashi knew of his true capacity... and never except once had Sesshoumaru ever used him for it.

Despite his bumblings and foolishly muttered thoughts- his childish arguements and lack of bath- Jaken was no body's fool. He often saw the stunned question in the eyes of others as to how Sesshoumaru of all beings tolerated his devoted stupidity- the fools had never thought deeper. Sesshoumaru was not given to unending kindness - and often killed beings for being even mildly foolish. It amazed Jaken that none had ever wondered if there was more to the green sickly stinking creature that followed Sesshoumaru around. He had been an ancient- alive far longer than Sesshoumaru- and his knowledge and keen insight and mind had made him the indispensible advisor to his lord. His loyalty was truely a prize to his lord- and though Sesshoumaru loved to sharpen his claws every now and again upon him- it was not out of disrespect. Eyes watched everywhere when one was a Taiyoukai- every moment even far away was not yours own. It would have been odd if Sesshoumaru treated him with deference and respect when he was acting so foolish- and in the end- both he and his lord truely enjoyed their joke upon others- who interpretted their act outs exactly as they wished ...

It was such a reputation that had saved his life from Kagura. The foolish wind demoness had almost felt it beneath her to waste her enegy upon him- despite Naraku's command. Obviously the spider demon was currently a bit more informed about the might of the Toad demon King. Had he known earlier- Jaken felt he may not have had it so easy thus far.

Kagome walked by, freshly bathed - her Kimono tied loosely- showing a bit of leg and her smell of Jasmine and mountain air, along with her bleeding absolutely intoxicating his Dog demon lord. Jaken's eyes hardened as he watched Sesshoumaru rise and follow her into the small aclove that he -Jaken had been commanded not to follow into. Instead ,at these moments it was understood that he would guard the parimeter- and his life hung in the balance should anyone including him intrude upon this time. The mating between his lord and the miko continued to be regular. Sesshoumaru bedding the stupid human with a passion and heat that stunned Jaken- all things considered. Afterall, Sesshoumaru was the last person that Jaken would ever suspect of developing uncontrolled lust over a human woman...

Jaken's only consolation was that Kagome having her monthly flow now meant that the mating had been blessedly unproductive so far. Though it was definitely not for wont of trying- Jaken's mind chimed in sarcastically. Something had to stop this... a child- dear gods!- a child from this union was never meant to be! It would be Sesshoumaru's downfall. But Sesshoumaru had not wanted any advice on the topic of the miko thus far. And try as he might- Jaken was at the end of his rope. The miko had to be driven away and soon!

Sesshoumaru let Jaken get away with his plots and plans- which surprised Jaken- for he was sure the Taiyoukai was shrewd enough to sense them at times- but the one thing he did not let Jaken infringe on or plot about was his continued wants to rutt the miko. Jaken could not fanthom it- as his lord, while very male in his needs, had never before been so uncontrolled about one female - ;as he was being now by the very act of repeatedly finding satisfaction in the human girl.

Kagome's mewlings and pants started to penetrate the air. Jaken wanted to tear out hair- wishing for once he had a mane like Lord Sesshoumaru's- it would be singularly satisfying right now. Then came Sesshoumaru's softer groans as he found his release- the whole wooded parameter was filled with the smell of mating-

NO this had to stop- but Jaken could not do this alone for long. If this did not stop soon- Jaken was going to call in reinforcements- anyone- who would help bring this disaster to an end... and if Sesshoumaru killed him for it- it would be his honor to die in saving him from himself. In fact- perhaps he should call upon one or two simpler forces for now- and wait for the big guns until he got to the western courts-..._ if Sesshoumaru ever stepped over that line and decided to take the miko there_.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 37: Evolution of Emotions_**

It had taken Inuyasha one month to come out of his mourning- a month in which he changed from a crazed demon destroying everything in his wake- controlled only by Miroku's calming voice and Sango's concern, to a heart broken lost man. He had been more himself with So'unga controlling him than he was now.

He had lost something very very precious- and he knew it. Too late had he realized how important Kagome was to his heart. Too late had he realized how very much he loved her.

The month after that, he was raging with anger and denial. This was not happening to him! Kagome and Sesshoumaru's incident was a mirage- his brother would never mate with a mere mortal girl. Perhaps he had been tricked and Kagome was in one of Naraku's strong holds hoping he would come soon to save her.

BY the third month, he had moved on to pleading- even if Sesshoumaru mated her, he would never love her- Kagome needed him- InuYasha to love her now more than ever- right?

But though 3 months passed with him acting like a crazy person, Kagome never came. Through it all was a common thread of unforgiving hatred that had steadily grown – a hatred for Naraku, a hatred for Sesshoumaru, and a deep down feeling of betrayal, that Kagome could not have really loved him if she could do this- and a hate that she had done this to him, and to his heart.

InuYasha may not have realized it, but the hate poisoned him – and it brought about in his blood a change that he had always wished for- it brought out that demon in him.

Miroku sensed his friend was different- but he would have never suspected that with each day, InuYasha's demon blood over took his human side as the hurt and hate within him grew. Sango and Shippo did not realize anything other than heartbreak was wrong with him. Even the baboon lord, who had been vastly amused to see the pain the Hanyou suffered as his brother continued to helplessly mate with the priestess, did not realize how effective he had been with his wish.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru will pay, Inuyasha thought, the dark voice in his head very new to his being. I will find out if she ever loved Sesshoumaru ………and if it is truly love between them, then I will slowly tear them apart- so that my brother's heart will bleed as mine has."

It was quite unfortunate that no one realized how dark and demonic Inuyasha had become, for if they had, perhaps they would not have agreed so readily to his suggestion to search out Kagome and to find out if she was alive and well with Sesshoumaru. They may have realized that she would be far safer and by any account happier with the full blooded demon lord than with what the one time Hanyou had become. Something that was not very unlike Naraku himself.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own the InuYasha story nor its characters. This story line however does belong to me, and superimposes the Anime characters upon it.

Next few chapters built up to things to come- but hopefully are interesting. I don't know- I have been fiddling a lot with them- and just can't do too much more anymore. So hopefully its not going to disappoint.

Good Reading everyone. And while I know you had no choice- thanks for patiently waiting.

_**The Return of Rin:**_

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Kagome as he entered the tiny farm near the outskirts of the Forest of InuYasha, where Jenenji the half demon resided. Sesshoumaru himself did not know the half demon in person- but his travels and keen ears had heard of the herb garden the demon grew, which could build antidotes for the sting of Naraku's poisoned insects. As he walked towards the ancient hut on the outskirts of a fertile farm, mixed emotions warred with in him. _Rin._

He was relieved to finally be able to gather her from the care of a stranger. It was odd for him to ever have needed the aid of another- but what was odder was that he had thought of a being he had never known to aid him in Rin's care – all based on his observations of Kagome's past interactions with him. Yes. He had noted InuYasha's activities with a keen eye in the past. The return of the Sikon Jewel and Naraku's greed for power where dangers he could not ignore. He understood this was the quest his father had alluded to long ago- and he had hoped his brother would resolve it- but it appeared that neither of them alone would stop Naraku……

Gleeful giggles met his keen ears. Pausing in mid-stride, a rare but beautiful smile lit up the face of the Taiyoukai. Something about the child released him. Made him feel happy with himself. He was yet to be able to understand it. It was not something he would let others know however- and he quickly banked his rare show of emotion from his face. Such knowledge was weakness, such knowledge was destructive. Naraku had already used it once against him.

Kagome saw the smile that was soft- almost not there- as it lit with warmth the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. In that expression itself she knew he was aware of Rin. She knew how much this child meant to him. She smiled softly to herself….. a young child had claimed the heart of the cold demon lord- it was touching to see that Rin had found long long ago what none of them had suspected- that Sesshoumaru too had a heart.

On the next bend, they were met with the sight of Jeneji's gigantic form and a laughing Rin, who was throwing petals in the air about them as she twirled and twirled around him- disregarding the laws of physics and balance that would have her head spinning once she stopped.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru paused were the stood, stoic faced as he observed Rin. No emotion fluttered across his features to hint of the happiness she had sensed within him seconds ago. Nor did he move forward to embrace the child. Instead he waited. And surely enough, as if Rin had within her being a Sesshoumaru detector- the child stopped her joyful twirling mid swirl to stop abruptly- the action which caused her to sway dangerously off balance. But even as her small body went down- her eyes, already bright from happiness and fresh air began to sparkle with joy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" were her words before her reeling sense of balance took her down. She scrambled to right herself- and seated on the floor finished with " I knew you would be back for me !!- " Before she got up once more and hurled her small form forward towards her lord. Safely latched to his right leg- she looked up- and once again- from her expression of love, devotion and happiness, Kagome realized how special this bond was. She grinned – so very happy to see this side of Sesshoumaru's life. She then looked up to see Jeneji was halted in his action of planting- and was observing them all with sad eyes. Knowing how attached Jeneji would have become to Rin- for the child was adorable- and realizing his insecurities about anyone's ability to love and care for him, looking as he did, Kagome went forward to meet him.

"Jeneji sama- it is so good to see you once more." She said- pulling his attention away from Rin's worship of the god like demon lord who had entrusted her care to him.

Jeneji pulled away his gaze from the child to look into one of his favorite people- Kagome.

"AH- Kagome. What brings you to see here today?" He looked about to identify the ever present rascal half demon who Kagome so adored. Not spying InuYasha anywhere, he continued- " Where are your friends Kagome?"

Such a simple question- so innocent and honestly asked- yet Kagome realized how it opened wounds that was leaking poison. She felt Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her awaiting her answer just as much as Jeneji was.

"AH……." She started.

Jaken- ever watchful for a perfect moment to insert his poison and muddle up the waters had unbeknownst to Kagome moved to be by her. He spoke up now –" You simple half demon- why would the priestess need InuYasha when she now had Lord Sesshoumaru?" his tone and voice insinuating all sorts of unkind things.

Kagome whirled around- _that was **it**._ She picked up her foot and slammed it face front into the toad demon's beak. "_Silence you …… you toad!_" she bit out- for once Kagome was not screaming. She was completely in control- yet furious. Jaken gulped- for if the priestess had wanted to impersonate Sesshoumaru- she only needed to loose the barely noted flush of anger and it would have been near perfect. He had not expected her retaliation- given her inability to deal with him before. She had surprised him with her calm fury.

Kagome dug her heel a bit deeper into Jaken's face as he tried to squirm out. Suddenly her face became calm and radiant- as she leaned in almost lovingly as she squished his beak in some more. Bending close to the Toad demon's face, Kagome suddenly felt in control. No anger or emotion shook her. With a strange sense of calm, she said- "You have no idea about who or what I am – _Master Jaken-_ and yet you have been assassinating my character and planting implications about it for the past months- _and I will not tolerate it_. I have been tolerant thus far for _Sesshoumaru- only for him_. If I see you so much as frown upon me again _I will purify you to heaven_." The beautiful priestess sweetly stated. There was no trace of cruelty or anger- yet Jaken could feel her purifying energy gathering force towards him. Oh this was not good. Since when had InuYasha's woman had so much power?

She eyed Sesshoumaru's retainer – her look while sweet- was that of sweet retribution promised in poison. Jaken squirmed- but stopped when he felt his skin burn from her slight release of purification powers. No- better to live and torment another day than die he decided.

" I do hope I am very clear on this Master Jaken- I think you and I both will have to work together on tolerating each other, I am sure Sesshoumaru would not want to loose such an old friend." She finished- as she removed her foot, and stepped over him towards Jeneji- who seemed as immobilized and stunned by this Kagome as Jaken was.

Jaken heard her happy chatter as they walked away. Stars were flying around his head- the purification energy release had left him unharmed but lightheaded.

Sesshoumaru stepped up and looked down upon his retainer. A half smile lit his face- for that was the closest Kagome had come to taking charge and establishing herself in a higher position to Jaken – and she had done it sweetly, powerfully and neatly. Doubtful that Jaken would stop- but the ranking had been established. He purposefully stepped upon his retainer as he strode forward towards Jeneji and Kagome. It was his not so subtle stamp of approval for her. Jaken would not miss it.

Rin who had initially not noted Kagome, and who had been confused initially upon seeing her favorite friend from her Lord's brother's friends became vastly amused as she watched initially Kagome's absolute calm cut down of the intolerable Jaken. In fact, it had stunned her into silence. Now she found it amazing.

Giggling at the faithful retainers fate- Rin too made sure as she followed her lord- to jump both feet planted firmly upon Jaken's face , as she bounced off and continued to run after Sesshoumaru.

Jaken- woozy eyed and disjointed from all the feet that had recently trod upon him let out a long suffering breath _-" OHWAHhhhhhh"_ He then slowly stood and watched his lord, Rin and the wretched priestess all move on ahead, as Jenenji led them toward him home.

" _Such is the fate of the loyal Jaken……"_ he wheezed out to no one in particular, as he straightened himself out, and using his staff of two heads as a temporary crutch, made to follow his lord.

In no way did he miss Sesshoumaru's support for his human female- after all- it was hard to miss such a statement when there was a footprint searing it into your behind. _Humphing_ about how under appreciated he was for his faithfulness, Jaken hobbled up towards the hut- but before entering, he withdrew an magic whistle- and blew into it thrice. No sound came- and only those with the keenest of hearing would come upon recognizing its call. He hoped Sesshoumaru missed it- but there was not much hope in that- ah well, it was done.- But he was not doing this alone. No- if he was going to get purified to heaven- then it was just about time both Miyoga and Totosai did too.

Grinning with happiness that there would be two other _old faithfuls_ to bear his cross soon- Jaken moaned in agony as his muscles ached, as he opened the hut's heavy door and made his entrance.

XXXX

Rin had entered the hut with joy bursting at the seams of her heart. She had learned to quite adore dear Jeneji, but none compared to her Sesshoumaru Samma. He was her light and her life. Kagome's presence confused the young child, but as all young children she did not ponder it long, for it was somewhat lost in Sesshoumaru's return overshadowing it.

However now at the simple dinner fare that Jenji's mother provided, she could not miss how her lord's eyes seemed to stray towards Kagome's sweetly bent head as she ate in demure silence. Apparently, Jeneji's mom's comment that she had always felt Kagome would walk the same path she had once chosen had embarrassed her friend. For the blush that lit her cheeks had yet to die down. However, that same comment seemed to make her dear friend Jenenji withdraw into a reserved hesitant silence, from which he quietly observed the interactions between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and Rin as well. Jaken Samma was unusually happy, gently whistling by an open window while the humans ate.

Sighing, for nothing was making much sense right now, Rin resolved to see what she could learn of it in the days to come and concentrated on enjoying her hot meal. But she unconsciously was imitating Kagome's dainty bites and eating habits in her own.

After Jenji and the others finished their meals, Sesshoumaru met with his new ally. Kagome and Rin were told to rest, as they would soon be off at dawn, and rest was much needed- particularly Kagome, whom had not slept well for several nights due to his passion.

" I am indebted to you." He simply stated.

Jeneji who was always humble in stance, bowed more. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we live in your realm. It was both my honor and my duty to serve you. Rin is a dear child. It was my pleasure to become known to her." Jeneji hesitated. He loved dearly his friend Kagome, and somehow this pure demon lord scared him and intimidated him to such lengths that his feelings of inadequacy regarding InuYasha paled in comparison. He could very clearly see why the Hanyou felt so insecure in certain ways. Jeneji had only compared InuYasha to himself, but InuYasha would compare and would be compared against this……….this being, for he was his very own brother. But Kagome was obviously mated to this demon lord. While the child Rin adored him. There were not many who called him friend, and he would always protect those who did. Rin and Kagome were among those he called his friends. With courage that few would suspect him of, Jeneji questioned Sesshoumaru, "My Lord, do not take this wrongly, but Kagome is dear to me, and I can see she loves you dearly- do not let harm befall her."

Sesshoumaru was stunned, but none of it showed. He coolly contemplated the Hanyou before him. He merely narrowed his gaze, and tauntly nodded, before walking away. Jenenji let himself take a breath. At least he was still alive, he was well aware, that in itself spoke volumes towards Sesshoumaru's acknowledgement of him. To be honest, he did not think InuYasha himself would have taken such a comment so well. Perhaps the well known cruelty and rage of the Taiyoukai was out of context…..it was something to contemplate, Jeneji thought, as he once again made his way out to work his fields.

XXXX

Rin's brow wrinkled in concentration as she observed Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru's interaction over the camp fire. Normally she would have run into the field ahead, Jaken samma in tow to catch fireflies and pluck flowers, but tonight, she held back. In the short span of time that she had been reunited, she had come to realize that her "family" had irrevocably changed. She was not the only human who held Lord Sesshoumaru's heart- this she quickly understood, and to be honest- her child's heart was both hurt and unwilling to accept this. While Kagome-samma had always been kind, and was more so now than ever- Rin found herself angry and hateful to the beautiful lady whose long long hair, swaying gait, courage and intelligence put her in the shade in her lord's eyes.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice broke into her heartfelt thoughts, "stay with Jaken," he said, before his single hand went around Kagome Samma's slender waist- causing her glistening blue eyes to meet her own brown ones. There was pained understanding, and some request there unspoken that Rin refused to meet. She angrily turned her head and gaze away from the blue gaze of the beseeching priestess.

"But I want to come with you my lord!" she forcefully stated, and launched herself to cut in-between them, as she latched to Lord Sesshoumaru's leg.

Kagome felt hurt and guilty at once, as she met Sesshoumaru's gaze above Rins petulantly down-bent head. She did not know why Rin – who was always so sweet- hated her now, and yet in a way she understood all too well. She had usurped Rin's position in Sesshoumaru's heart in a different way. Rin was no longer the only human her lord tolerated. In fact, Sesshoumaru showed more physical contact with her than she had ever noted Sesshoumaru show the young girl, and when she had mentioned to him that perhaps he should hug and pet Rin a bit more- he had closed up and told her to not interfere. All her overtures to teach Rin and love the little girl had been rejected. Since the day they had met again, Rin had become more and more antagonistic. Kagome felt helpless. Sesshoumaru was beyond disappointed, and their late night talks had recently centered on him telling her to be more affectionate and understanding to the child. Kagome had not yet breathed one word wrong to Rin, understanding the little girl's heart very well- but it hurt to think she could not have one of Sesshoumaru's friends love her too. She could understand Sesshoumaru's own disappointment and frustrations in this. This was the one child she had expected an ally in. To find her love for the dog demon a challenge even here, truly cut to her heart. She was isolated in her love for him. No one approved. Not a soul. And once again the doubts and recriminations swept through her mind, though she could not on, careful pondering, find any wrong in their love for one another. _Kami help me_- she beseeched in her mind and heart.

She watched Sesshoumaru firmly set an angry resistant Rin into Jaken's limp grasp, both Toad and child glared hatefully at her. Her heart felt heavy as she felt Sesshoumaru tug at her waist once more to take her into a night of passion, a world in which none of these troubles existed.

The problem was, Kagome was fast coming to realize she could not forever run away there.

XXX

In a far away mountain, Miyoga made his way up the final bend that let to Totosai's door. "You would think an old demon would find an easier place to stay." He muttered, as he continued hopping with urgency toward the mountain top. He had been pulled away from his summer vacationing in the palace to make this wretched journey. What was the old sword smith up to?- He should have made his way down to the palace himself, not sent note for Miyoga to find him here! Suppressing his wretched thoughts of how Totosai would pay him back for his troubles, Miyoga hastened through the old metal gates, to hop under Totosai's door.

"Oh. There you are. Finally made it, huh, old Miyoga." Totosai wheezed out as he continued to hammer out some sharp metallic object upon his kiln.

Miyoga bit back an irritated reply, but his tone conveyed it, "What did you expect when you demand an old flea make a journey to this forsaken cursed mountain you live upon. Some of us are more in touch with civilization." He then hopped onto the Totosai's shoulder, and tried to make out what the old goat was making- yet still could not comprehend it.

"So tell me Miyoga- for being the one in touch with civilization- what goes on upon the western lands. Why has Jaken called for us?"

Miyoga pondered a bit. It almost sounded as if Totosai knew- but that would be impossible. He was in court- he should know much more than Totasai. "I don't know why Jaken called for us- but you have already wasted time in refusing to come to the palace as you should! That is the call for help from an advisor of Lord Sesshoumaru. It is of the utmost import we find out why Jaken calls."

"Huh"- Totosai picked up with iron plyers a sharp triangular object and fixed it upon a slender metallic shaft with wings behind. "So you don't know."

If Miyoga was irritated before , it compared to nothing now. "What do I not know Totosai. And if you are so aware, why are you not telling?" he questioned irritably.

"Hmmm" Totosai pondered, while Miyoga's face got red with anger and steam began to appear out of his bald head.

"Totosai!" he finally yelled, " This is not the time to be making stupid incomprehensible objects! Lord Sesshoumaru is in danger!"

"Tell me Jaken," Totosai softly asked as he tottered to plunge the hot metal into a casket of iced mountain water. Steam hissing up as he did so. "Is taking a mate something to save a Taiyoukai from?"

"Whaaaaat?" Miyoga fell off his perch on Totasai's shoulder where he had been hopping up and about in anger. "Ouch." He got up. "What are you talking about. Lord Sesshouamru has chosen a mate? Who- perhaps that is the danger." Still, the fact that Sesshoumaru had mated was cause for joy if it was true. The line to the Taiyoukai Western house would be secure.

"Hm." Totosai made several more similar objects before he put the sharp tipped- what appeared to be arrows into a leather casket and picked up a beautifully made bow- something Miyoga had not noted before.

"Why are you making bows Totosai? – Does Sesshoumaru know you are helping Miko's?" For after all, only mikos wielded that particular weapon in this time.

"This is for the Sesshouamru's mate. She will need all the defence she can have to venture into the western courts as his mate. Poor Kagome. I don't know what she saw in that boy….. she could have had anyone…" Totosai mumbled as he placed all his new weaponry upon his cow and secured it as he mounted.

Miyoga thought he heard wrong…."Kk……Kagome?!" He looked faint. " What are you talking about Totosai- I am tired of this game." Sweat however was beading his forehead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has mated with the most powerful of beings since Midoriku. Unsurprising, the boy always had high taste. InuYasha is not taking this well however I hear, and we my dear Miyoga are going to help another Taiyoukai take a human – but miko mate. Kagome is dear to us both. I don't think however that Jaken called us to help her."

Hm. Totosai thought, sighing as he went over and picked up the fainted Miyoga. This was not going to go well. But it was likely that Kagome would need an alley- and Totosai for one was going to be there. He hoped Miyoga would wake up soon though- because he did not want to be alone in his support. Considering the enemies they would face- even a flea that flees was better than no ally at all.

Sighing, and recalling the times of InuTashio's unrest with Izaiyoi- he felt for once his age. It was not a comforting thought.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome lay half asleep, listening to the night's melody of swaying leaves and the gentle buzz of insects, the whisper of the grass and sweet scent of the forest floor. With lazy pleasure she felt Sesshoumaru's fingers trace the outlines of her breast, feel the pulse of her blood at her neck and smooth over her slender waist and hips. She loved these moments after their intense lovemaking – for he spent them making her feel beloved. Gentle touches and whispered kisses. It was a time in which they seemed to grow close. It was a time traditionally of silence, but there were recently occasions when they had begun to converse and the most deepest of secrets and thoughts were revealed.

She opened a lazy eye partly, and watched the fireflies dance like magic over the forest floor. It was really ethereal. The only thing missing was the light of the full moon to illuminate the world in its pale beauty. She realized as her mind wandered, that it was a new moon night- and InuYasha would be human. She closed her eyes again and sent a small prayer from her heart that he be kept safe tonight. That Miroku and Sango be able to keep him safe.

"From where did you receive this wound scar?" – Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her lethargic daydreaming thoughts. It was only then that she noticed he had stopped his perusal of her body with his fingers to focus upon one area.

Kagome focused on what he was doing again. It was then that she noted what his hands were tracing, and what his eyes were looking it. The scar. It marred her belly like nothing else could- and she had wondered that Sesshoumaru had never asked before- for she knew he could not possibly miss the large scabby marking that splayed about on the right lower aspect of her belly. Her heart thundered. She knew he could tell from her heartbeat that he had stumbled upon something significant- for his head turned slowly from where he had been studying the scar to look upon her face. She knew that she would have to tell him- but that in doing so, so much more would be revealed. _Could she do so?_

**_Trust-_** she did not wish to break it, yet Sesshoumaru would know something so phenomenally important to her being- and to the history of the world. _What would he do with such knowledge_? Her mind raced with the possible outcomes. But she knew- she could not lie nor circumvent this question. The time had come to trust Sesshoumaru- the only question was how would he react, and what therefore was the best way to put it.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome come fully awake with his query, and watched the play of emotions that flitted on her readable open face and eyes. He smelled her anxiety and heard her heart pick up its pace- thundering suddenly when it had been so peaceful and humming before just few minutes prior. He had stumbled upon something most significant with the question he had posed. _But what?_

He looked down again at the star shaped scar- enormous in proportions, that covered the right lower aspect of her belly. _What could possibly have done that?_- and why was Kagome so hesitant to directly answer first and think later as she was prone to do? He assumed some demon had done so in battle- but then why should she hesitate? Was it Naraku? InuYasha himself? Suddenly he wanted an answer. _The truth_.

His instinct took over- sharp and searching for possible meanings……it was indeed a very very odd place for a demon to attack. Demons went by killer instinct. They aimed for the heart and chest or neck to kill or arms and legs if only to maim. The abdominal area never guaranteed death nor survival- and was not a point of attack for any demon- no matter how mindless, unless their attack was deflected and hit such a site accidentally. _Somehow,_ he did not feel that was the case here.

"Kagome" he quietly said, then turned to look at her once more. Looking into her suddenly uncertain, almost frightened navy eyes, he asked "What is this scar from?"

He settled his face into a blank- hoping that she would not disappoint him with lies. He could tell from one's voice, eyes and scent when one lied. It was something that turned him off beyond all else, and he hoped she would not sink into that pit of failure.

Kagome gathered her courage. She slowly withdrew her gaze from his own, and made about fixing her kimono about her form as she sat up. The quiet of his eating away at the suddenly equally quiet night- expecting her answer. The air suddenly seemed to chill. Shuddering she hugged his fur muff to her tighter.

After sitting up fully she sighed softly to herself- spending time to tie the front of her Kimono carefully, before lifting her gaze to look at Sesshoumaru once more._ Well – here goes nothing - _she thought to herself.

"Sesshoumaru," she began softly- but her eyes held his gaze firm and boldly.

She was going to tell him- he could tell from the way she held her back straight- almost in defiance. In the determination that shone through her eyes. His inner self realized he may not want to know the answer- but he could no more stop wanting to know what it was she would tell him.

"This scar" she traced the old healed wound softly with her slender fingers. " I received it from a centipede demon who attacked me over 3 years ago" she stated. He knew there must be more – so he patiently remained silent- a technique he had long ago learnt extracted more information from those he wished to interrogate.

She seemed to want to stop but took a deep breath, and continued, "She … the centipede demon could sense something within me that she wanted…. And so she … she attacked me. It was how I first met InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose- then furrowed in thought. Pieces were missing. Vital little pieces. He decided looking upon her that he would ask. Kagome was direct and honest- that method would bring him the most success. It was about time he began to understand at least some of the mystery that surrounded her.

"You are not from the forest of InuYasha. How did you come to be there, to find him?" He watched Kagome figet under his gaze."He had been under Kikyo's spell for over 50 years, – the binding arrow released by a girl no one seemed to know...I could not find from where she had come." The night's silence surrounded them- Kagome thinking frantically how to word what she was needing to say, and Sesshoumaru wondering if she would tell him anything at all.

He looked away from her fidgiting form, and stared up at the twinkling night sky. A breeze danced through the trees about them, and leaves fell in disaray around them. Perhaps it was not fair to expect her to tell him... however, he was disappointed.

"I..." Kagome faltered. _Lets get this over with_, she thought to herself. "I am not from the Senku Judai time Sesshoumaru- I have a portal through which I am able to travel through time- to get here." Her heart was thundering. _There- I said it_. She knew it was not enough- but it was just enough that he would not start to feel she was holding back secrets. Somehow- telling someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru that time could be traversed frightened her. The only person she would fear more to tell was Naraku himself. The other demons she just felt would not be able to travel through. But if InuYasha could- would Sesshoumaru be able to as well? Or would he destroy her portal to keep her here? Would others destroy it to keep her away? Thoughts swirled through her mind. The night crickets chirped on.

He had said nothing to her statement- and she had begun to wonder why. Did he think she lied?

"I could never find from where you came- You would appear and leave. But it was always the well your friends waited upon."

Kagome's head jerked up- staring disbelieving at his face- while he continued to stare at the stars. _Could it be?..._

"Then I heard what Kikyo said to you."

"When?" she whispered- almost afraid to know what he knew ; When he had seen her and Kikyo interact.

"When you fell under the spell of Mayomaru of the Moth demons." He watched the fireflies twinkle..." I saw and heard..."

He then turned towards her- while Kagome's mind went winging back - frantic to recall what Kikyo had been doing to her that day. She remembered. She recalled shooting InuYasha much as Kikyo had once done- and breaking away from the spell to weep upon him. She remembered Kikyo using her disbelief at the fact she could harm InuYasha like a rope to hang her with- instilling self doubt and fear. She remembered Kikyo warning her how time would change- how she did not belong here and how she may never be able to get back- as she pushed her down the well- sealing her in the future.

Sesshoumaru watched realization wash over Kagome as did the memories. So she would realize - that he had known. Kagome's glazed eyes cleared- sharpening on his own. "You knew." She disbelievingly stated. "You have always known." It was not a question. Yet he felt he had to clarify.

"I would be a fool to not know of such a portal that lay within my Western domains. I have always known of the well in the forest of InuYasha. But I do not know where you come from- what time period you originate from..." He looked away, as he softly said- almost to himself, "and that is what I have to know."

Kagome felt as if a weight of a hundred worlds had been lifted from her chest. She had feared- but he had always known and no harm had _ever ever ever_ befallen her or her portal. She looked up at him - a huge grin breaking through her thus far serious face. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" She rushed to hug him- even though she felt him withdraw. "I am so glad you knew!" She took a deep breath- and looked up into his eyes. "I ... I had to tell you- but I did not know how. Forgive me please!?" Her hug grew tighter- and he smiled down at the shiney black haired head that was pressed against him in stark contrast to his own pallor and coloring.

Kagome relaxed. "I travel through the well- to the future time - when this very land will be known as Japan. The year is 2006- though I don't know if the timeline calander that year is based upon even exists in your world today." It was then that she began to wonder what else he knew. IF he knew so much- there must be more.

"If you knew about the well- why have you not followed me to find out about me- ...when you were curious?"

Silence suddenly blanketed the area- radiating from Sesshoumaru. He sighed softly- almost in regret.

Several minutes passed- uncomfortable- and Kagome wondered why. **_Why was he so quiet?_** Should she not have asked such a question of him- and if so why not-? There was nothing she could think of to explain it. It was then that he spoke- silently- and with a tinge of bitterness in his voice, she heard him say-

"I cannot follow you through the well... it seems only InuYasha can do that."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters or storyline. My story however is superimposed on the anime- but however, this storyline never the less is my own.**

**The Revelation of Secrets**

"You tried." She stated simply – watching him carefully. He must have tried. At sometime these past 3 years- he had seen enough to try to follow her- and had been unable to do so. And that was now bothering him- as he had obviously also seen that InuYasha had that ability to follow her through.

"Yes. I have." Sesshoumary turned up to look away from her and into the star lit sky. "I was curious as to what your time and world was."

"When?" she asked – wondering how they had been so oblivious to his knowledge of such an important fact. If he knew- then chances of Naraku knowing were also high. After all – until recently, Sesshoumaru was not someone they would have called a friend.

"After So'unga" he stated simply- still not looking at her. His face blank as he continued to watch the shooting stars that lit up the night sky.

Kagome understood. She could feel Sesshoumaru's bitterness at the fact that his hated halfbrother had been once again able to do something he was not. Odd- for why would the well allow InuYasha and not Sesshoumaru? Was it the jewel shards alone or something else?

"Sesshoumaru- it ……it does not matter. You are someone so vital to the formation of this world and land that perhaps for you to see my home would alter history itself. I am not sure why you can't come like InuYasha- but there must be a very important reason. I don't think it has anything to do with InuYasha- ….only with you and your importance here." She smiled at him.

However- despite the fact that she was trying to reassure him, there started within kagome the beginnings of concern. She had only been worried if Sesshoumaru found out about her magic well- so much so, that she had not volunteered such information until now. She had been debating how to tell him- knowing that eventually it had to be said- but wondered how to best explain it so not to alter history or damage the well if Sesshoumaru were to come upon its knowledge.However- with his disclose- that he could not traverse it- (an issue she had not truely thought realistically about till this moment)- she found herself facing yet another challenge.

_It does not matter_ – she told herself. There is always a reason for such things- and she thought of Sesshoumaru's response to a world with no demons. She could imagine that he would try to change such things in history if he could. She loved him, but that did not mean he would accept extinction of his whole kind.

"Plus I really don't think you would like what you saw of my world- of how this place becomes." She could not image him tamed and in her world. That would be like caging him- and his magnificent being in a zoo. No- he belonged where mountains rose above ancient untouched forests and where he ruled as king. She smiled to herself further as she imagined him- in a suit, short hair and no doubt posh car. It was an interesting image- but it could not be- unless he somehow found a way to live into her era.

_Perhaps what it meant was that she would not be able to return home?_ She felt her heart falter at that thought. She sincerely hoped she would never have to chose between her worlds- especially now with Sesshoumaru holding her heart. But she felt an ominous sense that in time she would have to.

While Kagome sunk deep into such thoughts, she failed to notice Sesshoumaru watching her- Truly until this point he had not been bothered so much that the well did not allow him. But now- with this change in their relationship- the fact that he would not be able to do somthing his brother accomplished with ease was extremely unpalatable. He pondered Kagome's words however- and did find some insight- though likely she had just been saying such to placate him.

He could tell from her own face, that deep troubled thoughts had arisen from his disclosure. Likely loving him would mean she had to stay here- considering that he could never go to her. He had never thought of it but he was not in a position to leave- his duties and bindings too many. To ignore them would be a sin of greatest proportions and show a self greed. He had not chosen to be the Tashio heir- but that was what he was. He was the only Taiyoukai to inherit those burdens. It was such that InuYasha could never inherit – being a hanyou. And so- it all fell upon his shoulders. Sesshoumaru looked away from Kagome's face- wishing not for the first time that his father was here. Despite their deteriorated relationship- Toga would have known what to do.

"Why after Sa'ounga?" she softly asked finally. "You knew about it since Kikyo pushed me in- why not then?"

Sesshomaru kept silent. She had in return stumbled upon something he was uncomfortable with. But seeing how the night was one of honest heart open discussion, he was loath to spoil their first sense of true bonding.

"Because until then I was able to control my curiosity regarding you."

Kagome was puzzled. His answer made no sense to her. "Why did Sa'ounga make you curious? – about me that is?" She racked her mind to come up with something stunning that she had done at the time to warrant a Taiyoukai's interest. Looking at Sesshoumaru- she noted that he seemed very very reluctant to answer. _So- I have stumbled upon something personal _…….

How would she take the truth- of what he had to say. Would she find it frightening- that he had become obsessed with her progressively from the day he had met her at his father's grave? What would she have to say if he told her that his ice cold heart had already been dented that day? That the shock of realizing his attraction is what had lead to such carelessness- that allowed him to lose an arm... and that while recuperating, he had come upon a girl...Rin, who had reminded him of InuYasha's human. Rin had merely taken it further in her own concern for him- and he had been unable to let her go. But it was Kagome who had set him on the path of gaining the ability to accept her……. If not for his fateful meeting of Kagome- he would have slain Rin the second he caught her in the bushes that day.

What would she say if she realized that his upset over InuYasha with the Panther demons- was that he had allowed her to be placed first in danger- and then despite that seeing her absolute confiedence in the hanyou- even in the face of such fear. How could he explain that he had felt a jealous rage similar to when he had been told the Tetsiega was not his to have- when he saw his half brother break through the panther barrier – to save her and earn her worship and hugs. That he had increasingly found himself unable to stray too far or for too long away from some vicinity of her group- just to observe her- to desperately hope his interest would wane with knowledge and familiarity.. That it was why he had been able to save her from the band of seven, and more recently from Simgha. Because he had always been close enough to do so. She was the only one he ever spoke to amongst his brothers group of human friends... had she truely never realized- never thought...that ...that she had a power over him none since his father had had.

Seshoumaru knew that long before what-ever spell had affected them at Thannu's shrine, he had been well on his way towards being in love with this human. That she tethered his beast and weakened him like no other had- even Rin.

As these thoughts cloaked him- he realized he was yet to answer her.

"I ….." staring even more resolutely at the stars- he firmly told himself- _This Sesshoumaru will not fear to tell the truth………_

"I was falling in love with a human- a girl who was not of my world"

Silence hummed. Kagome's mind shut down. For a moment she did not comprehend the enormity of what he had said- stupidly staring at his upturned face as he continued to star gaze. He slowly turned then- to look upon her- to see what his confession would bring from the very girl he spoke of.

Then it hit her like a million bricks, as if a sword had impaled her heart most unexpectedly. She suddenly realized she was not breathing and gasped for air.- trying to assimilate that Sesshoumaru had directly come out to say that he loved her- that not only did he love her now - but that he had as far back as when they had fought the demon sward.

"When did you first…" She paused- realizing he may not wish to say- and that for a second , she may not wish to know how long she had been blind. She recalled suddenly how he was always around at the most odd of moments to save her- to talk to her- and advise her.

"When did I first start to notice you?" Sesshoumaru asked the question she had stopped half way on.

He laughed a humorless laugh.- It sounded most bitter to Kagome's ears- and she looked up into his eyes. Those eyes were self derisive as he explained- "Kagome- I have fought my interest and attraction from the day you drew out my father's fang when neither of his own kin could do so. I have felt envy and jealous pangs each time InuYasha and I have both been around- and you so whole heartedly believed in him- loved him and adored him." His golden eyes seemed to turn into golden lava- molten- burning feverently- as he disclosed more..." I never thought I had any chance for you to believe even a little in my own ability- After all I was the monster who tried to kill you the day we met." His voice turned self mocking with those words... " That was until you asked something of me in the battle of Sa'ounga." He laughed again softly- a derisive self loathing shimmered upon it. "I was unable to stop myself from finally trying to see where you came from. When you did that- I was given something you had never given me before...hope. And from that moment on- I have been unable to get you out of my heart- I have been unable to tell myself that there is not a possible way you would ever care for me."

If Sesshoumaru had taken Tokijin and slain her that instant- Kagome could not have been more surprised. _He had loved her- been attracted to her for so long?_ The human hating Sesshoumaru had never thought he – one of the most beautiful and handsome of all male creations – could incite any interest , concern or care from herself to think an attempt would be worth it- and her mere request to aid InuYasha to defeat the demon sword had given him hope? It was suddenly too much. What an _utterly_ blind fool she had been.

A million memories flashed thought her mind in a matter of seconds- as she reanalyzed ever encounter she had ever had with him. He had approached and spoken only to her – when InuYasha's demon had become uncontrolled- to impart knowledge of Tetsiega's ability to seal InuYasha's blood. Had that been no accident- but his battle intentional to keep her safe? Suddenly she did recall exactly what his face had looked like when InuYasha had broken the panther demon's barrier- and she had run to hug him. She had thought it was his usually envy of the sword- his want of Tetsiega. Was it her instead? She recalled his fury- just a moment of it flashing for her to see- as he killed the loathsome bandit that wished to wed her- and though he denied any particular concern at the time- had it been something more? She almost remembered seeing him during the time flames had almost engulfed them - and Shippo and Miyoga had saved her. Was that not some smoke intoxicated hallucination? Had he actually been there?

Had Sesshoumaru been following her…them?- only to reveal himself when she was in a danger even InuYasha could not save her from? Is that why he had come with that Simgha demon? It was too much to suddenly realized you had so misjudged someone's actions towards you in the past. He had actually been attracted to her far before she had ever been to him………….and even when she had started to notice how handsome he was, how appropriate, how calm and able- she had always shaken off the thought as foolish. Looking back- Kagome could say when she had first seen him at Toga's grave- she had thought him incredibly godlike- unreal and unearthly in beauty. But his attack on her had dissipated all such attraction or thought- and for a while she only ever thought of Sesshoumaru in fear….. until he had saved her from the most unwanted of marriages….. after that- he had haunted her thoughts- and she would have to say from that point onwards, thoughts of him had only been increasing in frequency- to the point that she had started to feel stupid for wishing to be liked by such a youkai, and guilty that she could be attracted toward InuYasha's brother.

She was brought out of her reverie by his voice.

"Until the day I first came upon you- I had spent centuries believing that my brother had been given the most precious and powerful thing on this earth that I could ever want as my own- in the form of my father's sword…. The Tetsiega." He came closer- crushing her to him. "But after that day- each time I saw you, I realized that the Tetsiega was not it. Not at all. The most precious thing he had with him- the thing that gave him the greatest power and protection- was you Kagome……………"


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or storyline- they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am imposing my own story over the anime.

_**Chapter 43: Ever Watching Eyes and the Poisoned Hearts**_

Kagura's hands clenched spasmodically as she watched the touching scene through Kanna's mirror. But the pain reflected in her eyes showed that the clenching of her heart was far greater.

The pain she was feeling in the region of her chest was excruciating. _How could he love her? **Love.**_

_How could he?_

How could the _Sesshoumaru_ fall for a measly human girl? - A defenseless little sentimental foolish girl _who loved his brother?_

How could he not have fallen for her- when she had literally offered herself to him on a platter? The rejection had cut deep- but now the cut burned. _He had loved her for a while now_….. long before Naraku had ever cast his spell. And the burn of jealousy was sharper in attack than the toothed bite attack of any shark. She felt her nonexistent heart twist wickedly, her very soul wretched in the swirls of hate that took hold. And just like a shark's attack, the bite of jealousy released only to tear into her and bite again and again. Kagura's eyes never left the mirror's images. They burned into her mind, and her whole body shook with the emotions that coursed through her being at the sight.

Naraku's red red eyes withdrew from the mirror- where he too had witnessed the touching scene between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and flicked his red cruel gaze to where Kagura stood. That hated half smile half smirk found its way onto his handsome face, as he nonchalantly looked away.

"It appears that you are not half as beautiful, or loveable as you thought Kagura." He softly spoke his poisoned words. "If Kagome won him where you could not?"

Kagura's infuriated face jerked away from the vision Kanna showed to face off with Naraku. "No. He hates you so much that there was never a chance for me- Naraku." Her chest heaved. "And you knew I wanted him. Damn your all seeing eyes! You knew- and yet you did that!" Trembling fingers pointed accusingly at the mirror image of one white haired dog demon and one black haired priestess as they tangled again in love.

Naraku silently watched Kagura's wretched suffering. "Yet he hates InuYasha as well…." Sighing, "The spell does not just work without some prior attraction, Kagura." He turned to face her more fully. Kanna's mirror phased out to show only mists as she silently left.

"The spell only worked for that first night Kagura." He sat down facing her, watching her emotions at the realization. "You do not have the determination to have Sesshoumaru. You have done nothing to stop the relationship- _this emotion_ from growing….when you very well can."

He watched her process that little tidbit of information. Kagura was so simple to read. Naraku wanted to laugh. This pain in his own chest was worth this. The Taiyoukai had fallen in love. Hah! Naraku knew first hand how destructive and vindictive that emotion could be….. and he was going to make sure that that was the form of love Sesshoumaru felt. All he needed was to inject a little poison into the Taiyoukai's relationship. And poisons where Naraku's speciality.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed, as simmering hatred burned. The dog had become more troublesome than he had ever thought he would. Sesshoumaru was actually more troubling and threatening than his fool of a brother. He and the priestess. She was always the cause of those more recent failures. Sesshoumaru was right to realize that she was InuYasha's greatest strength. She was what gave him his power. Even his ability to wield the Tetseiga stemmed from his emotions tied to this girl. It had been logical after Mt. Hakurai and the failed attempt of Hakudoshi, to eliminate these two from the game. And what better way than this….. where their love tore apart their very friends and lives? It did not get much better. And the taint this whole thing would bring to the jewel was phenomenal. Naraku could hardly wait.

Kagura stared at him for a second. This was Naraku. He would not waste a breath unless he was to gain from the consequences. What was he inciting her for? But after a second she realized she didn't care. Her whole being yearned to destroy Kagome- bit by bit. No swift death for that girl. Not anymore.

"What do you exactly mean Naraku?"

He smiled a bit at her question, and she realized he had known she would take his bait. It irked her that she was so readable, but Naraku no longer mattered. No longer did she care what he did to her- as long as she could bring Kagome torment and torture, she did not care. The recently restored heart within her chest darkened. Though Kagura could not see it, it turned an ugly shade of black, twisting within her chest cavity in agony as it sustained her very life. Darkening the jewel shard that was embedded within it. Its agonizing dance poisoning the demoness with its very pain. Naraku smiled. _**Perfect.**_ She was ready. His Kagura was finally complete, and Sesshoumaru was about to learn a well known truth (cliche as it was)- that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

XXXX

Shippo was trying to be brave. It just wasn't working. It was hard to understand why any of this had happened. The adults all seemed too full of their own troubled thoughts to comprehend the extent to which Kagome's defection affected him.

Unlike InuYasha, Shippo didn't care that Kagome had done whatever with Sesshoumaru. It was actually understandable. Shippo had always had a very keen understanding of life. He had insight and understanding, and he was able to see how Sesshoumaru would be someone Kagome would fall for. The only thing that had prevented it before was Sesshoumaru himself…… So if the demon in question had finally gotten over his tendency to kill and feel superior, he completely understood how his Kagome would finally find him attractive enough to fall for him.

What he was however having trouble accepting was how easily she had forgotten to take him with her. _What sort of person did that?_ Not the sort of person he had thought Kagome to be.

The thoughts of her abandonment and the questions of why wound round his head daily. He kept mum about them, as each of this friends seemed to be grappling with their own inner turmoil and had not the patience to ask him how all this was affecting him. Well, they had asked, but not with the ability to ease any of his suffering.

Though- now that he thought of it, he often felt InuYasha's now cold cold gaze upon him, almost contemplative and terrifying in the way they studied his misery. He looked at the half demon, whom he had always run from, but never actually been frightened of…until now. He almost wondered if InuYasha suspected the pain he felt, and relished it. _If so_, then it made Shippo even more nervous around his half demon friend.

While InuYasha sounded and behaved to some extent just as he was- there was something tangibly different now about him. All Shippo could say was that he was very very scary. Shippo actually went out of his way to never be alone with InuYasha of recent. Especially after that one night when Sango and Miroku and Kilala had left to go hunting, and InuYasha had turned and just watched him like a hunter did its prey. Just when he was sure InuYasha was going to lunge and do something dreadful to him, his friends returned and the frightening feeling dissipated. But Shippo knew something was wrong, and never put himself in that position again. He had mentioned it to Miroku, who had shrugged it off, that InuYasha was suffering from emotions Kagome's leaving had incited. But Shippo knew. He knew that was not what had frightened him. InuYasha had been planning to kill him, and he was sure of it. When he had insisted this to Miroku, the monk had stayed silent and made no comment either way. Though Shippo was astute enough to note that Miroku now never left anyone other than himself alone in InuYasha's company.

The Hanyou seemed to almost read his mind, as he watched the fox kit. Shippou shuddered. Was he imagining things?

"Do you think _she _cares Shippo? Keh! If she had, _she would have taken you….._ it was not only me she left behind, and forgot." InuYasha had turned away from watching him, as he said this. Some sort of cruelty laced his words.

Shippo's eyes filled wretchedly with moisture. This answered the question he had been wondering. InuYasha had known. He had realized his suffering and just watched it with that new coldness to his gaze. He had done nothing to alleviate it, like he would have in the past. Instead he now plunged the kunai deeper. Who was this InuYasha?- Shippo wondered, as he turned away from the hanyou and his tears overflowed.

XXXX

Miroku rarely let things like depression and despair take him. After all, a lecherous monk with an ever increasing diameter to his wind tunnel would never climb out of such depths of depression if he let himself fall victim to such emotions. But of recent, ever since Kagome had left with Sesshoumaru, nothing was the same. Everything was falling apart, and given the extent of damage to their group, Kagome's importance, once not so very visible, stood out obvious for all to finally acknowledge. She was the thread that had woven them all together and held them there. Without her, they were all unraveling and fast.

The monk glanced at the back of InuYasha. It was likely in the past that their friend would have said such a thing to Shippo, but never with the intentional cruelty Miroku had just witnessed.

For a while now, Miroku had started to notice that there was something off about InuYasha. But exactly what was hard to tell. At first Miroku had thought it was merely the expected emotions that losing kagome to his brother would cause. But of recent Miroku found himself watching the hanyou more closely. Often he felt like the hairs on his neck stood out when InuYasha seemed more indrawn. There was something in those once open golden eyes that seemed opaque now. As if something ominous was hiding beneath them. Their friend no longer showed emotions freely, and the degree of control and the sudden change in thought process from direct and tactless to insincere and plotting were scary. It was as if there was another person was impersonating the hanyou they once knew. But who knew? Wouldn't something like losing Kagome change InuYasha for the worse? Yes- but this change was not fully explained by such emotional loss- unless the very essence of the hanyou himself was lost. If that was the case, this was a lot more concerning in what the ultimate consequences would be. What would InuYasha turn into?

**_"Monk- trust your instincts…"_** he heard that ominous demon's voice once again.

He had not done so the first time- and they had literally walked Kagome kicking and screaming for help to this fate. And now they were all blaming her in some way for their own mistake then, and their innate personal weaknesses that tore them apart now. Miroku just hated this. This was such a terrible way for their group and friendships to end. They had to make amends with Kagome and find a way to overcome this.

The fact though, that of all the people in this world, Kagome had chosen to leave InuYasha for Sesshoumaru complicated issues. Not only with the sibling rivalry and hatred that had been ongoing – but even if they were to make amends with Kagome, they then had to find any sort of relationship other than enemy with Sesshoumaru, - A demon who did not even believe in the word Ally or friend. He would not tolerate the like of them easily. In fact, Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagome (and his therefore ability to dictate her other relationships) was probably a larger mountain to climb, considering that Kagome's heart would never allow her to say no to them.

His eyes hardened as he thought- Naraku certainly excelled at finding weaknesses and using them against his enemies. This particular plot of his excelled. Miroku was loathed to admit it, but the foul hanyou was a _brilliant_ tactician.

_**And**_ Mikoku hated the feeling that they were all still puppets being led by that particular monster to their fates.

XXX

Rinji, Hanji, Kanji – Three of the most illustrious assassin/spies of the Western court stood before Lady Hakyouki.

"Lady Hakyouki, we have no doubts that this is where Lord Sesshoumaru is heading." Ranji affirmed, bowing down in respect as he spoke.

A regal pale face, very similar to their lord's regarded him with cold cold eyes. "So he thinks that he can bring her here? Why would he assume _any _safe haven here?" A silver eyebrow arched.

Hanji answered, "I think he is astute enough to realize my Lady that there is no safe haven for her anywhere. The Western court is no exception, except that _he_ may be by her. _He has learned from his father's mistakes_." Though not enough to avoid repeating them obviously Hanji thought, though he kept that obvious observation to himself. Lady Hakyouki did not suffer fools easily.

Lady Hakyouki's face twisted into something ugly at the mention of the late InuTashio. Rinji and Hanji quickly bowed lower. Knowing the loathing she held for her former husband, they knew she could kill them for their mention of his affair with the mortal Izaiyoi that had resulted in his death.

Kanji, having not added much to this discussion, stayed back in the shadows observing the dangerous glint in Lady Hakyouki's eyes. This did not bode well. Why had Lord Sesshoumaru brought the past back into this home? _Because it had never been laid to rest_, his mind answered back.

"And the old fools, Miyoga and Totosai?" her soft cold voice astutely asked. "Where are they now?"

Kanji sighed. He was not going to get caught up in her tangled web of treason, but right now there was no proof she had anything else planned. "They are headed towards Lord Sesshoumaru as we speak. Rayou is already there awaiting them."

Her laser gaze slashed through him as he reported. Then stopped to probe deeper, as if to see his soul. Kanji fought to urge to shuffle under her eyes. Their Lady was most astute and she was also deadly. There was a reason she still sat at the throne of the western court when Sesshoumaru was away. Which was more often these days.

Despite the InuTashio taking two others to wive, and breeding upon them- it was his first and childless wife who had survived. She had survived his infidelity, him, his other wives and had entrenched herself so deeply into the InuYoukai world, that even Sesshoumaru had been unable to rid the Western court of her control when he had initially battled for control after Lord Tashio's death. Better men than Kanji had fallen to their deaths attempting to take her down or avoid her political web- and Kanji had no plans to die in vain.

Her thin lips stretched into the thinnest of smiles. It was obvious she was barely tolerating Sesshoumaru's actions at this point. The poor girl. To have to go against her… Kanji pitied the human, and hoped his Lord finally took hold of his senses. It would be kinder to let her go, or kill her himself than toss her to this old dog bitch. But that was Lord Seshoumaru's call, for the boy was no fool. Kanji decided to just watch how this played out for now.

"Good." She said. And then she twisted her lips into a smirk, her eyes coldly shining. "It is about time the boy learnt a few lessons, don't you think? The ones his father taught to me, Kanji. You must recall. You were in his service when we first married." Her lips thinned in anger, till they were almost not visible. Her face contorted with hatred. "Such as those lessons to never love blindly, never trust wholly, and never let your weakness be known by those who can harm you. I think the boy has forgot." She rose, a russel of fine silk and the gentle clinks of gold. Regal and beautiful, she stood before them, almost forgetting their presence as she murmured to herself, "I think its time I remind him," as she glided out.

Kanji watched as his silent comrades left, like the shadows they were. He remained a moment longer, reminiscing memories of the past. Indeed, he had been there, when Lord Tashio had first brought his first bride home. She had been so beautiful, so in love and so gentle a soul then. They had all loved her wholly. He remembered the agony and heartbreak when she had lost her ability to bear children, in the action of defending her lord.

And he remembered Lady Akara. Lady Hakyouki's sister…… and how she had sent the whole Western court and Lord Tashio's happiness tumbling down….with her seduction of her sister's husband.

Kanji remembered the past. One he didn't want to remember. It was happening again. And Lady Hakyouki had never forgotten nor forgiven. Kanji silently left, a shadow that had seen too much of the ugliness that happened in the western courts, with the feeling he was going to see much more, much too soon.


End file.
